Naruto the Huntsmen Reborn
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Timelines, Universes, Space and Time collide, OH MY!
1. Chapter 1 Blake Jr

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - RWBY - I own neither**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"A complete universal reset?" A tall man asked as he leaned forward across a table. The man standing at around 6 feet tall. The man had cropped short blond hair, his wife prefered this style of hair on him. He wore an orange overcoat, with a black shirt on underneath, with an orange stripe down the middle. He had on black pants as well, with a red spiral on the outside of each leg. He had a long orange fox tail coming out of the base of his spine, and with his blue eyes, he had three whisker marks on each cheek.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Sitting respectfully behind him, his wife.

A shorter woman than him, standing at close to 5'6" in height. She had short black hair, that she kept cut to her chin in length. On top of her head she had two black cat ears, and her eyes were a bright yellow color. She wore a white jacket over a black dress, with purple pants on underneath. Her body was slender, opposite to his more muscular frame.

Blake Uzumaki.

Behind them, their son.

Blake (Jr.) Uzumaki, a young boy who appeared to be 17 years old. He had his father's whisker marks on his face, and his father's peach skin color. He wore his hair in the same style as his father wore it, but the rest of him more resembled his mother. He had pitch black hair and yellow eyes, with a more slender type of muscular body. He wore black shoulder armor, with a black scarf, and black pants.

"... What do you mean by a Universal reset?" Blake asked the man who was sitting in front of them.

Their own Headmaster when they attended Beacon, Ozpin. A man who was now getting on in his years. He was a very tall man, who wore a green suit with a very formal look to him. Aged white hair, and wrinkles around his eyes, which he wore glasses over.

"... Space and Time has become fractured. Have you noticed any cracks appearing in the air, seemingly out of nowhere?" Ozpin asked his ex-students. He had called them to his office since they were in Vale at the moment, taking a trip down memory lane and showing their son the school he would be attending.

They both knew what Ozpin was talking about.

They had taken over Menagerie, and had gotten a lot of reports of strange cracks appearing in the air. People would report the cracks vanishing after a set amount of time, and then not remembering the fact that they even saw the cracks in the first place.

"... I need a bit more explaination than this." Naruto stated as he looked at Ozpin, who nodded his head.

"... 17 years ago, when you used the Relics to end the Grimm threat once and for all... we think that that set off a chain reaction across multiple possible timelines... The universe is trying to reset itself to before you used the Relics we believe." Ozpin spoke as he looked at Naruto, who was partially to blame for this mess. Of course, he wasn't fully to blame. He might have used the Relics to erase the Grimm, but it was his own idea that Naruto use the relics for that purpose.

Blame also fell onto his shoulders.

"Grimm?" Blake Jr. asked with an odd tone of confusion.

"... They were wiped out before you were born. So... what happens if the Universe is reset?" Blake asked Ozpin with some concern.

It didn't sound good.

"... Everything is returned to nothing, and all timelines are reset. Instead of multiple timelines... the Universe will correct itself and... become a single timeline. At least, that is what I've heard from James. They've been studying the cracks since they started to show up." Ozpin explained to them with his hands tightening on the remains of his long lost cane. Mostly destroyed many years previously.

Naruto thought.

"... So the timelines will merge?" Naruto questioned.

Ozpin shook his head.

"All of the timelines will be erased except for a single timeline... We don't know which, which is why I wanted to talk to you. Thanks to the cracks, we have managed to learn something... The... wish you made on the relics... well each timeline you used them in a different way... Thanks to one variable." Ozpin spoke as he glanced at Blake, the variable of this timeline. The person who made sure that Naruto used the relics like he was suppose to use them, and ended the Grimm threat, and the Salem threat, all at once.

Naruto looked at Blake, with their son looking at his mother.

"Me?" Blake asked with surprise.

"... When you were in school... you had a few... rivals for Naruto's affections, did you not?" Ozpin asked with a fond look as he remembered watching all of that play out.

Blake nodded.

"Team RUWBY, Pyrrha, that Neopolitan girl, Velvet... You were a heartbreaker back in the day... before you... at prom." Blake blushed when she realized she almost made the mistake of telling her son that he was an accident. She and Naruto had fucked at their first year dance, which had led to her being pregnant with him. Naruto had stayed with her, and he had used the relics to make sure that their child would forever be safe from the threat plaguing their world.

Blake blinked.

"... You mean is Blake and I... don't have sex at the dance... this timeline will cease to exist?" Naruto asked with his eyes widened in shock.

Blake Jr. turned red in embarrassment.

"... In each seperated timeline, Naruto... your romantic partner causes you to use the relics in a different way. Yet, at the same time... you all used the relics at the exact same second. This caused the initial crack in space/time... which we are now being affected by." Ozpin explained what he knew so far about what actually caused the event to take place. This near impossible timeline of events happening had caused the timeline to... break in a way, and now the multi-verse was trying to correct itself so that everything would end up with only a single timeline.

Naruto looked down in thought.

He didn't know how they would save their timeline, when they couldn't exactly travel back to the past.

"So... is there some kind of time machine that we can use... to make sure that our timeline happens?" Blake asked.

"That is stupid, time machines don't exist Mom." Blake Jr. stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes."

"Excuse me?" Naruto, Blake, and Blake Jr. all said in tandem when they heard Ozpin's answer to the question. Not only was the fact that a time machine existing shocking, but the fact that Blake had guessed the plan rather accurately with no information was also adding to her own personal shock factor.

Naruto stood up.

"I'll go."

"Sorry, but we have tried... anyone who existed 17 years ago can't go back to that time period. We didn't build a "time machine" per say. James created a device that would allow us to make use of one of the cracks in time... the universe won't allow a person who exists in the past, to go to the past... Which is why he want somebody to go... who knows what to make happen..." Ozpin spoke as he looked over at Blake Jr., which the boy looking surprised that it was him that was going to be sent.

"No! Not my son! That is too dangerous!" Blake refused right away.

Ozpin grimaced.

"The alternative... is our universe's timeline being completed erased. If he succeeds, you will get him back... because the universe will send him back to our timeline once he has been concieved." Ozpin spoke with at least some of the knowledge that he was known for.

Once Blake Jr. was conceived, that would be the catalyst needed for their universe's continued survival.

"... I have to make sure that Mom and Dad... have sex... so that the universe will continue to exist?" Blake Jr. questioned with a horrified look.

Naruto couldn't resist.

"... You hear that Blake. Remember 17 years ago when you told me "nothing good comes out of teenage pregnant" and all of that? Well look at this... me getting you pregnant is going to save the universe." Naruto could not resist the urge to make fun of Blake for what she said a long time ago. Even at 34 years old, Naruto was still as much of a goofball as he ever was... just a more matured goofball.

Blake blushed.

"I'm sorry for everything you are going to see Blake." Blake told her son as she covered her face with her hands.

She could remember that night _clearly_.

"... It doesn't have to be at the dance. So long as Naruto impregnates you, then he will use the relics in the same way. As long as you get pregnant... our timeline will exist... though some things may change about it." Ozpin assured Blake to save her from her husband's assault on her mental state.

Blake Jr. slapped his cheeks, before he gained a serious look on his face.

"Don't worry sir. I'll do my part to save the universe. I'll make sure that Dad knocks up Mom!" Blake Jr. shouted out as he saluted Ozpin.

Blake blushed a deep red.

'Well, younger me... You don't know it yet, but your ballsack is going to save the entire universe.' Naruto thought to himself with a grin. He had full faith in his son... and he had full faith that he would have sex with Blake again in the past. He hadn't been able to resist her in the past, and he couldn't do it now.

It was time to save the universe!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **I'm going to take a Chapter to Introduce each of the Seperate Timelines, and the Children that are going to be sent to the Past.**

 **(Blake Jr.'s Design)**  
 **Youtube**  
 **"Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever - 'Heartless' by switch"**


	2. Chapter 2 Yin

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **The Naruto-Blake timeline is called the "Black Fox" Timeline.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Maaaaaan, this is the best." Naruto spoke as he sat inside of his van, across from his lovely life. Naruto wore an orange headband with a red spiral on the front of it, and he had a ripped orange t-shirt, with the rip going across his stomach to show his abs. His face was nearly exactly the same, except for the fact that he had a scruffy beard on his chin. He wore black shorts, and had his orange fox tail wrapped around his waist.

Yang sat across from him, the two of them using a portable grill they had.

She wore a ripped up yellow top, with a black heart on her left tit. Her bust had grown a size or two since her days at Beacon, so she had stopped wearing a bra for comfort reasons. She wore a brown sweatpants for comfort, and had a heart tattoed on the left side of her ribcage, with it barely peeking out under her top. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail, and she had a had a headband tied around her arm, with Naruto's symbol on it.

"Burger day, always awesome... I even snagged some of that nice hot sauce from that village we went to." Yang stated as she licked her lips. She looked down at the cooking burgers, almost shaking with excitement.

Right after they graduated Beacon... well they took to the world.

They saved up their money doing missions, and they bought a van that they used to travel the world. They travelled the world, doing missions and saving lives, while also getting to enjoy travelling the world with their loving daughter. It was the kind of life they enjoyed, always being able to travel and see new things. Save lives and help people wherever they went, while also getting to try new foods and see the world in general.

They were living the life.

"Yin better hurry up, they're almost done." Naruto stated as he looked at the open backdoor of the van.

Some might call it a "Hippie Van"... but he and Yang called it the "Pussy Magnet".

Funny enough, that was Yang's name for his dick too.

"After lunch, we are so packing up, and heading to Atlas. Found a boat that is willing to take our van across the ocean. Time to spend a few years travelling around the snow regions. Think we might find a cute little thang for a threesome?" Yang asked as she wiggled her eyebrow. The two of them were rather... open with their sexual adventures as well. They would often try to have sex with at least one cute girl, threesome style, in every village, country, and kingdom that they went to.

They had a few... a lot of notches under their belts at this point in time.

The fun part about being married to a bisexual woman, often times it was her idea to have sex with the cute girls they found.

"Lets make sure to remember to get out daughter a hotel room this time... can you believe we totally forgot she was in the van last time?" Naruto asked with a fond grin when he remembered that morning.

Yang waved her hand in a dismissive fashion.

"Naaaaw, it's good. She likes to read, like a nerd... takes after her aunt a lot. Can't believe Rubes gave her that book on guns. She can sit outside the van and read if she really wants to escape." Yang denied the need to get a motel room for their daughter. It wasn't the first time that their daughter had seen them having sex.

It had happened more times than Yang would care to count.

Naruto laughed.

"Ma... Pa..."

"Ah, Yin... Burgers are almost done. Did you pick up what we asked you to?" Naruto asked her as he flipped the burgers onto a plate. They had almost everything that they needed, but they were missing one thing.

Yin Xiao Long, even though Naruto and Yang were married, she didn't take his last name (family tradition). The girl was about 13 years old, though like Yang she had matured early and looked (looked, not was) like she was 17 years old. She had Naruto's peach skin, and... well she had both of their blond hair. She had his blue eyes, and Yang's eye shape. She also had Yang's face. She wore a black tank top, loose fitting on her hourglass body, with camo cargo pants. To to mention she had two Guns (that transformed into knifes) attached to her belt.

Yin had her mother's attitude though.

"I got the buns Pa... Get me a motel room Ma, I don't want to see you and Pa bumping uglies anymore than I have to." Yin stated as she stepped into the van and closed the doors behind her. She tossed the buns to Yang, who waved her hand at her daughter.

Such attitude.

"Don't forget, me and Pa bumping uglies gave you life. Your life came from these loins!" Yang acted dramatically as she leaned her body into Naruto's body.

Yin rolled her eyes.

"Hahaha, what Ma said." Naruto spoke, since after having a child, he and Yang got into the habit of calling each other Ma and Pa as well. It was often something that married couples did when they had children.

Of course, when in private they called each other by their real names... and sexual nicknames.

There was a knock on the door.

"Open the door and let them in, invite them for burgers. The more the merrier!" Yang ordered Yin with a giant grin.

Naruto chuckled.

Yin opened the doors, and they all looked to see somebody very familiar to both Yang and Naruto standing there with her arms crossed. Yang smiled widely, while Naruto grinned at the sight of the person.

"Glynda, how's Headmistress life treating you? Come on in, grab a burger... this is our daughter Yin... Yin, this is our old teacher from Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch." Naruto introduced his daughter to their old teacher, while also inviting her inside the van for a meal. It had been such a long time since they saw her... almost 13 years actually.

She had aged a bit.

Glynda retained a good amount of her looks. Her body hadn't started to sag yet, that much was for sure. She still wore the same outfit that she had when they were in school, no surprise there since both Naruto and Yang still had their old outfits somewhere in the van. The woman's blond hair had grey in it now though, and she had wrinkles around her eyes. The woman moved with as much grace as always though when she got into the van and sat down.

"Tracking you two down is... not easy. I had to track Miss Rose down, and get your last known coordinates from her. I see that despite your... life style you seem to be doing well." Glynda started off with a little small talk. She looked around the van, and she could see a wide variety of things.

Mostly things given to the family after they had saved the lives of people in the villages they travelled to.

"Don't be dissing... the van. The Pussy Magnet has been with us for 13 years now... this girl is has been with us through good and bad." Yang commented as she put her hand down on the shag carpetting that lined the back of the van.

Yang loved the van, she really did.

"Yes... well... I wish I was coming to you with more... pleasant news." Glynda had a hard time breaking news to people.

She wished Ozpin was still alive to do this, she really did.

"Well then spit it out. The longer you take, the longer I have to wait to eat." Yin rudely interupted Glynda's train of thought.

Naruto smacked his daughter in the back of the head.

"Yin, respect your elders. So, what's up Glynda. I figured that you didn't come for anything good. Man, after this we have GOT to get Team RUWBY back together for a party... maybe we can even invite Team JNPR." Naruto suggested to Yang, who nodded her head in agreement. They would on occassion see some of their old friends, but that was only when they drove to one of those spots.

Blake had taken over as the leader of the now once more peaceful White Fang.  
Ruby was taking on missions that sent her all around the many villages between Vacuo and Vale.  
Weiss was the current head of the Schnee Dust Company.  
Ren and Nora had settled down, and started a family, retiring from the Hunter business altogether.

"Man... what did Pyrrha and Jaune do?" Yang asked Naruto with a thoughtful look.

"Pyrrha got into modelling didn't she, when she wasn't out taking missions. Also... oh yeah, Jaune became a teacher at Beacon! Oh man, we need to have the party at Beacon for sure." Naruto mentioned as he remembered where those last two went. Pyrrha was back in Mistral furthering her own carreer, while Jaune was helping students back at Beacon grow stronger, like Beacon had helped him.

Man, they hadn't gotten everyone together in SO long.

"Back to why I came here." Glynda interupted their trip down memory lane before it could get started in full. "... We need your daughter's help." Glynda stated as she looked at Yin.

"I'll help." Yin agreed right away.

...

"You didn't even listen." Glynda pointed out, and Naruto pointed a finger at Glynda.

"Hey! If our daughter wants to go on a potentially world saving adventure, then let her go on a potentially world saving adventure! Don't stifle my daughter's free spirit!" Naruto spoke with the passion of a father. He would not have his daughter's sense of adventure stopped because of somebody not understanding her wandering heart.

Yang raised an eyebrow.

Yep, that was her husband.

"Since you travel, I take it you know of the cracks that have been appearing?" Glynda asked.

They nodded.

"Yeah, we saw them. We actually called Jimmy and asked him about them. We know all about the universe stuff. He told us he was looking for somebody to send back in time to make sure our timeline is saved... right?" Naruto asked her with a grin on his face. Just because the travelled the world for the adventure of it, didn't mean that they were out of the loop.

That alone shocked Glynda.

"... Then you would know the point in time that promised that this future will be the one that happens?" Glynda asked, since she needed to know that.

She needed to know which point in history changed Naruto and Yang's relationship, that way they could send Yin back in time to before that point, and make sure it happens. Naruto and Yang getting together is what changed caused Naruto to use the relics... and use them to restore Vale after it had been destroyed.

"... That first date... at that noodle stand. The first day when you trusted me with all of your insecurities." Naruto spoke as he looked to Yang.

She smiled lovingly at him.

"... Yeah, that was the day that changed everything for us. Like... damn... I never thought I could be so emotionally open with a man." Yang remembered that day fondly.

Glynda nodded.

"Very well... Yin, if you will come with me. We will head to Atlas right away. Get everything you will need for your trip." Glynda got out of the van with that said. Yin turned to look at her parents, and she smiled at them.

"See you later... Ma... Pa." Yin hugged them, since she wouldn't see them for awhile.

...

"See you... yester-year you mean." Yang corrected Yin with a grin. Since Yin would be going to the past, that meant that they would be seeing each other again very soon.

Naruto's tail slapped the side of Yang's head.

"Stupid Ma." Yin whispered, before Naruto placed his hand on her head and grinned at her.

"Kick some ass."

With those words on her back, Yin started to prepare.

She had a mission to complete.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **(Yin Xiao Long's Design)**  
 **Youtube**  
 **"Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever - 'God Mode' by Sons of Amon"**


	3. Chapter 3 Pira

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Pira Uzumaki... the Red Plague... Humanitie Bane... the Undying Destroyer... The Fall Maiden." A tall man spoke as he looked at a chained and bound figure in front of himself. The man, James Ironwood, was able to look down on the young girl in front of him. He wore a white business suit, which served as his military suit. Years and stress had turned his once black hair grey, and he couldn't help but pity the person in front of him.

Pira Uzumaki.

Daughter of Naruto Uzumaki, and Pyrrha Nikos... the most unlucky, the most dangerous, and perhaps the most _loving_ person he had the displeasure of meeting.

Capturing her alone had ended up with the destruction of the Kingdom of Vacuo, and she had been sentenced to death 21 times now.

None of their death sentences had been able to kill her, so they could only seal her away.

Pira had her entire body wrapped up with bandages that were enfused with Gravity-Dust to keep her muscles from moving. Everything from her chest, arms, and legs were wrapped tightly in it. She had a spiked metal rod shoved through her chest, right through the center, attached to a wall behind her, with glowing yellow circles on it. Her skin was pale, having not seen the light of day for years now. She had three metal spikes going through both of her arms, chaining them together. Her hands were sealed away in a machine that would forever drain her aura away from her... and seal away her ability to use her maiden powers.

She even had a spike going through her skull, going into one side of it, and coming out of the other. All of the spikes were attached to chains that were attacked to the walls around her. She had a mask over her right eye, and her mouth was muzzled to keep her from biting anyone.

There were other a hundred wall-mountained Gatling guns around the large room, with red laser dots pointed at her. If it looked like she was going to escape, they were going to unload as many rounds into her as possible to shred her body to pieces.

Her only two traits visible was her long, wild red hair that grew all the way to the floor, and a single _glowing_ yellow eye.

"James Ironwood... You're visiting little me? I'm honored you would take time out of your day for such a reason. Have I been sentenced to death again?" Pira asked with her eye narrowing at James. She was taking a sick delight in seeing his expression turn to disgust at her clear taunting.

James gulped.

Even with everything keeping her bound... she was perhaps the most powerful person he knew of... alive at least.

With the Maiden powers gifted to her by her mother, upon Pyrrha's death, and seeing as Naruto gave his life to save her own by giving his Adaption Semblence to her... she was an immortal Maiden whose body had no limits.

Only her father would have been able to defeat her.

"Pira Uzumaki... I have an offer for you." James spoke as he looked down at the dangerous girl with narrowed eyes.

She seemed interested if her raised brow meant anything.

"... You, Ozpin, Qrow, and Glynda are the reason my Mother died... your _incompetence_ is the reason my Father gave his life to save mine... I want nothing to do with any offer you have. I'm going to escape, all in good time... and when I do, I will end this world by my own hands." Pira spoke with her eye showing nothing but malice towards James. She wanted nothing to do with him if it didn't end with her killing him with her own two hands.

She would destroy the world that caused her so much suffering, and took her family from her.

James nodded his head.

"We pushed Pyrrha into accepting the Fall Maiden's responsibility... and you are right. It was my own imcompetence that caused Naruto to sacrifice himself to save you. That is why I wanted to offer you a way to get your parents back." James spoke with his arms behind his back. He wasn't crossing his fingers, because he knew she would somehow know if he did anything of the sort.

Pira now seemed genuinely interested.

What did he say?

"Mother and Daddy are dead. I can't get them back. Unless you suddenly built a machine that can bring back the dead, I would rather settle for the extinction of all life." Pira gave him a counter offer. She would end all of the suffering on the planet, and destroy all life completely, if he would let her go.

It wasn't like she was ignorant to the war that she had caused. Sure, there were no longer any grimm thanks to her actions before she destroyed Vacuo... but now everyone was at war with each other.

James sighed.

She had to have her father's smart mouth, didn't she?

"Cracks in Space and Time have been appearing. We've been able to look through them, study them, and learn from them. Timelines that exist are being erased, restarting back at a certain point in time... Our timeline is doomed... This world has become war torn... I want to change our timeline for the better... If our timeline is going to be erased... why don't we replace it with something that will benefit everyone?" James asked as her as he looked at her closing her eye, and thinking on his statements. She was wondering how this would apply to her, and why they would need her help no doubt.

Pira grinned under her mask.

"... Hah, if this timeline is going to be erased... Why would I help you? That saves me the trouble of escaping." Pira spoke, and James looked at her more sternly.

"... What I offer you is the chance to have a family... prevent the deaths of your parents. Prevent all of the suffering you caused... prevent all of _your_ suffering from ever happening. I am offering you the chance to go back into the past... You can even go into the past and kill me if you so wish." James offered his own head on a platter for her. His life for a better future for all living things. The ability to give himself in exchange for a brighter future... he would do that without hesitation.

Pira looked surprised.

Not at his offer to let her kill him, but at the chance to go back and stop her own suffering from ever occuring. The chance to have a normal life with her family once more... to know the love of her mother, and to have her father there to protect her.

She glared at James.

"You know what happens if you are lying?" Pira asked him.

James nodded.

"If I'm lying... you would personally destroy everything. The fact that I'm willing to allow you out at all should tell you I'm saying nothing but truth. This world is doomed... it doesn't matter if our timeline is erased or not... because there is nothing but pain and suffering left here... I'm letting you erase this timeline with your own hands... and replace it with a better one. A future where _you_ won't have to suffer what you did..." James spoke more gently, and he could see that she was thinking more heavily on it. She looked up at him when she opened her eye.

Pira looked down moments later.

"... Very well, I'll do it... release me. If you are telling the truth, I give you my word I will not betray you." Pira spoke with conviction.

Her father taught her to always keep her word, to never go back on it. Even though she had turned out the way that she did, she would never break a promise she made. She had her own code that she followed.

James pressed a button on a remote control, and the machines keeping her aura drained turned off.

Instantly, cracks started to form on the machine. Pira broke the machine holding her hands hostage into pieces. She ripped the spikes out of her arms, nearly instantly healing the holes in her body as she did so. She ripped the chains out of her petite frame, and she tore the masks off of her face. She ripped all of the bandages off of her body, before she reached up and yanked the stake out of her brain.

James gulped.

The only thing that had been keeping her from escaping was the fact that she was having her aura drained from her. Otherwise she would have been able to escape... and who knows how long it would have taken before her Semblence kicked in and her body adapted to having her aura taken away from her?

"We created a cure to the disease that plagued the world. Take it to a scientist in the past, and have many copies made of it. If we destroy the disease early on, Naruto won't have to give his life to save you... how you save your mother is up to you." James spoke as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a case that had the vaccine to the disease that had claimed so many lives.

Pira paused.

"Your life... what will I say to you to let you know that I'm allow to kill you?" Pira asked with her arms crossed in front of her bare chest.

"... The Tin Man has gained a heart. It is a code I created, so that if ever the day came that my death was needed to save others... I would be ready for it. Just tell that phrase to me, and I will allow you to kill me without arguments." James spoke like an experienced soldier. He was ready to accept his fate at any moment. Even if that fate meant that he was going to be killed by a 15 year old girl.

Pira nodded her head.

"Get me some clothes. I'm not going to show up and see my Daddy without the finest of clothing. I don't want him seeing me looking like some street rat." Pira ordered James, who sweatdropped a little when he realized that he might have picked the wrong person for the job.

She cared more about saving her "Daddy" han she did about saving the future.

"Deactivate your Maiden Power, and we can talk more about your job." James spoke.

"No... I don't deserve Daddy's eye color anymore. He would be ashamed of what I've done." Pira spoke seriously.

She knew what she did was wrong, but she didn't care. She knew her father would never approve of her actions, and while she cared... she couldn't help herself. The desire to see the world burn had been too strong for her. Then once it had taken ahold of her, the grip of revenge had been too powerful for her to let go of.

Pira smiled.

She would destroy this future with her own hands... and replace it with a better one.

A future _she_ would enjoy.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Rveiews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **(Pira Uzumaki Design)**  
 **Youtube**  
 **"World's Greatest Battle Music - Desolated Heroes (Titan Slayer)"**


	4. Chapter 4 Willow

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"What does our schedule look like Klein, I need to know what next week has coming for us?" A short woman asked as she looked herself in the mirror, wiping away some make up, so that she could reapply it. She was of a lithe body frame, with an averagely sized chest, with wide hips. She wore a long blue dress with the neckline deep to show her cleavage. She had her long white hair tied up in a ponytail to the side. Her blue eyes looked into the mirror, and she wiped away the make up that was covering up a scar on her left eye.

Weiss Schnee.

Sitting across from her was her loving husband Naruto Uzu... Naruto Schnee, seeing as per her families tradition it required the Schnee name to live on.

Naruto had his hair slicked back, for a movie that they were promoting, with gel to keep it in place. He wore a sparkling white suit, with a black shirt underneath it, and an orange tie. He refused to get orange off of his outfits. At her suggestion, he had grown his hair out long enough that it reached his shoulders. It was only the gel keeping it out of his face at the moment.

Sitting with her head on Naruto's lap was their... daughter.

"Don't worry too much about our schedule Snow Angel." Naruto teased Weiss slightly, and she smiled at him for a moment.

"That's Queen... Klein?" Weiss asked again.

Klein, her faithful butler for as long as she could remember. He had gotten on in the years rather recently, now all of his hair was gone. He was still short, and rounded, but he had th twinkle of life in his eyes still. He was more than happy to remain as the Schnee family butler for as long as he could.

"Prodution of the movie you two will be staring in starts next Friday. You have a duet concert booked for Thursday. On Tuesday, there is a press conference for the Schnee Dust Companies next line of product... and on Monday you are scheduled to meet with the board of directors." Klein reminded her everything that she needed to do, some things that Naruto was involved with. After Beacon, the two of them had started their careers together. At first it started as them just singing together.

Then they got picked up by a record label, afterwhichs it evolved into them getting picked up for movie deals. Finally, Weiss was granted back her title as heiress of the SDC when her father passed away and Whitley was considered unworthy by the board of directors for the role of the head.

"Father... Can go to the movies on Saturday. I would much enjoy seeing them." Their daughter spoke respectfully.

Weiss had ingrained manners into her at a young age.

Their daughter, Willow Schnee, was a girl was close to 16 years old. She had long, wild black hair, and black eyes. She had slightly tanned skin, and she had a more volumptious body than her mother had. She wore a white, long dress with a blue shoulder coat on, with a fluffy color. Her hands were mechanical, black, and glowing at the joints.

Their _adopted_ daughter.

Weiss, after an accident during their first mission at Beacon... was left unable to have children of her own. Once they had gotten married, they had instantly adopted a child at an orphanage. Willow, born with a birth defect that left her without arms, had been one of the children Naruto related to. So he insisted they adopt her, and they had her fitted for robotic arms. The rest was history as they raised her as their own.

"Yes, I think the movies would be lovely. Don't you think so, Husband-Dearest?" Weiss asked as she used the nickname that Naruto hated the most.

He hated that "Dearest" crap, it was so high class.

"Sounds fun to me. We can make it a full family event, and invite Winter as well." Naruto pointed out, and Weiss nodded enthusiastically. She could agree with inviting Winter, no doubt about that. Winter always loved spending time with her niece, even if they weren't related by blood. "... We aren't inviting your mother. She tried to kiss me last time we saw her." Naruto pointed out before Weiss could even think about it.

Weiss waved her hand.

"It was a simple drunken mistake. She didn't mean anything by it. I can promise you, she will be on her best behavior." Weiss spoke with the utmost confidence... in the fact that her mother was drunk. She was pretty sure it was going to happen again.

She had a very attractive husband, and her mother was a very adamant drinker, even after the passing of her father.

"I want to see Grandmother again. What is a kiss between family?" Willow asked with a look up at her father.

Naruto sighed.

"You girls and ganging up on me. Okay, she can come... but if she tries and kisses me, I'm out. These lips are for my girls only." Naruto spoke as he looked between his wife and his daughter. His strict morals and values were part of what drew Weiss to him in the first place. She respected his honorable life, and his strong moral code, which shined when compared to other faunus of his time.

Just to prove a point, Naruto kissed his daughter's forehead, and his wife on the lips.

The limo stopped moving.

"We are being stopped. It would appear that... Qrow is stranding in front of the vehicle. He isn't getting out of the way." Klein informed them.

Willow watched both of her parents groan.

"That unlucky bastard... what is that jerk doing here?" Naruto asked as he slid back in his seat. His own bad luck only seemed to get even worse whenever Qrow was around. He was surprised that the limo wasn't compeltely breaking down thanks to both of them being nearby it. Naruto had no personal issues with Qrow otherwise.

Weiss was a different story.

"What does that drunken simpleton want?" Weiss asked as she looked through the driver's window, and glanced to Qrow walking towards them.

Naruto coughed into his hand.

"Your mother."

"My mother is drunk, but she is no simpleton. She is a refined lady of the utmost quality. If you weren't so devilishly handsome, then she wouldn't flirt with you in her... mixed state of mind." Weiss reminded Naruto with a stern tone. Willow giggled at her father being told off, but knew that Naruto did not hate her grandmother.

It just weirded him out when his In-Laws tried to flirt with him... a lot.

The car door opened, and Qrow stepped in and sat down next to Naruto.

"Hey Fox, and if it isn't the Snow Princess... fancy meeting you here." Qrow spoke as he sat down and started to drink from his flask straight away. He stretched himself out, ignoring the looks he was getting.

Did he really just say that?

"Fancy meeting us here? This is OUR limo you drunken oaf. If anything, this should be the one place you would expect us to be when you see this limo. Also, who gave you permission to enter?" Weiss ranted at Qrow. Yes, while Weiss had mellowed out after becoming the mother of a child, she was still very much a proper lady, and she often demanded that others at least try and be proper around her.

Which included not stopping people's cars and getting into them uninvited.

"Qrow... I'm pretty sure you don't want to pick a fight here... with me." Naruto reminded him.

Qrow's hand went up to a long scar doing down his right cheek. A reminder of the last time that he and Naruto got into a fight. He had to wince when he remembered how much that had hurt, and how unlucky he had been when he realized he had picked a bar fight with the most powerful man on Remnant... literally and politcally.

"I'm not here to pick a fight... I'm here because the world is in trouble... and a lot of it." Qrow got straight to the point.

Weiss straightened her back.

This was important.

"So you want my husband to fix this mess... again? With Salem dead, and her minions gone... what could be dangering the world?" Weiss asked, genuinely confused. They had a lasting peace thanks to the efforts of her husband, and the rest of Team RUWBY many years previously. It was thanks to all of their efforts that they could live the way that they did now.

Willow paid rapt attention.

"... The world is the enemy this time, and Naruto here can't do the job this time. Your daughter on the other hand..."

Naruto punched Qrow in the teeth without letting him finish. Qrow's head snapped back, and he grunted in pain as he held his bleeding mouth. His lip split by the punch.

"... Next words... choose them carefully. That is my daughter." Naruto reminded Qrow with a heavy tone.

Qrow nodded as he wiped his bloody lip.

"Years ago, when you used the Relics... Apparently you also wished for a lot of other stuff... in other timelines. You wished for it all at the exact same time... and the relics fractured time and space... now it is trying to fix itself... by erasing all other timelines except for one." Qrow reminded Naruto... and Naruto held Weiss' hand as he looked at her with softened eyes.

He remembered his use for the relics.

"... How does this involve me?" Willow asked, and Qrow glanced at her.

"Jimmy's scientists have found a way to harness the cracks in Space/Time, and send a person back to the past... before the point where the timelines will be erased. We can't send anybody who already existed back then. We need to make sure that our timeline is the one to NOT get erased. Naruto, what point in time made strived you to using the Relics the way you did?" Qrow asked, and Naruto put some thought into it.

He glanced at Weiss.

"... I guess it all started when Weiss and I..." Naruto looked towards his daughter, before he sighed. "It was when we started going out. We were on that Mountain Glenn mission... and well... we made love for the first time." Naruto admitted, and Weiss turned bright red when she heard him say that in front of their daughter.

Qrow blinked.

"Huh?"

"... When I looked into her eyes after we were done, I knew I didn't ever want to be seperated from her. So... when she was dying in my arms... I had to use the relics to save her. I couldn't go on without her." Naruto smiled towards Weiss, who held his hand with a graceful smile of her own. She had tears in her eyes just remembering those beautiful days that they had at Beacon, and the the not so beautiful ones.

Their relationship did NOT start off on a high note after all.

"... So was it the sex, or looking into her eyes?" Qrow asked, since it did apply.

"... It was seeing the real Weiss for the first time. Weak and insecure, but strong enough to be willing to face something she was afraid of head on. It wasn't the sex... it was when she finally dropped her guard and let me see the _real_ Weiss Schnee." Naruto spoke... and Weiss couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. She kissed him fully on the lips, but with the people in the limo with them, she didn't go any further than that.

Qrow thought about that some.

"... Then Willow, if you want to save the timeline... you have the choice of going back in time and showing your father your mother's true nature." Qrow spoke with a look at Willow.

Weiss looked at her daughter.

"Why her exactly?" Weiss asked.

Qrow sighed.

"Because... it is Naruto's romantic feelings for people that _caused_ the timeline to fracture off. So, the best person to fix it, is somebody that will be able to easily form a bond with Naruto's past self. Who else to do that but his own child? So, kid, you want in on saving the world?" Qrow asked as he offered his hand to Willow, and she looked at her parents, as if seeking their approval.

Naruto nodded his head.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do this, but if you want to. I won't stop you." Naruto told his daughter as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Weiss stared into Willow's eyes.

"If you go... promise me you will be safe." Weiss demanded of her daughter. She wanted to see her daughter again one day for sure.

Willow nodded.

"... I'll do it. How hard could it be to get Mom and Dad together? I mean, who could rival Mom for Dad's heart?" Willow asked with a look to her loving parents.

Weiss groaned.

She could list a few people.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Willow Schnee Design**  
 **Youtube**  
 **"World's Greatest Battle Music Ever- Following Dawn by Roman Heuser"**


	5. Chapter 5 Nickle

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Seriously Penny, you need to be careful with this. Do you know how hard it was for me to design your vagina?"

Ruby Rose, weapons expert, huntress, leader of Team RUWBY, and mechanics expert. She was a woman of close to 30 years old. She had slightly grown her hair out since her Beacon days. She kept it pinned out of her eyes though, and oulled into a ponytail when she was working. She wore a white button up shirt with long black sleeves. Over her shoulders was a red cloak, and she had on a red combat skirt. She had a lap coat tied around her waist, and she had a few wrinkles around her eyes.

She had a stressful job.

"I am sorry Ruby." Penny spoke as she looked down at Ruby.

Penny hadn't changed... at all since the first day that Ruby met her. She still looked like a 17 year old ginder female, that wasn't an insult. She had orange, curled hair at shoulder length, and very bright green eyes with oddly shaped pupils, like cameras. She was currently naked, showing a soft _looking_ slender body... with very little features.

That, and the top half of her body was diconnected from the bottom half as Ruby used a screwdriver and tightened up some added on works. Penny lacked any nipples on her breasts, something Ruby would add onto her later. Though, they wouldn't serve any purpose, since it wasn't like Penny could really feel them.

She would get to that AFTER she fixed, and modified, Penny's broken vagina.

"How did you even _break_ your vagina? I made it out of the same stuff as those sex toys. It should have lasted for years." Ruby asked as she glanced up at Penny.

Whistling could be heard from the corner, as Naruto innocently tried to make himself vanish. Naruto was wearing a laid-back wife beater shirt, in orange, and a pair of black slacks on. He kept his face clean shaven. Naruto kept his fox tail wrapped around his waist, thought it could be seen twitching sometimes.

"Naruto is very well endowed, and the power of his thrusts carry with them large amounts of force." Penny explained just how Naruto had destroyed her vagina. The vagina was simply too small, since Ruby didn't know how large Naruto was, she had made it the wrong size for them.

Ruby glared at Naruto.

"Hey mister, what do you have to say about this?" Ruby asked with a hardened glare, with Naruto laughing a little.

"... I say make it deeper this time please. Also, the lube system works... so thumbs up there." Naruto gave Ruby two thumbs up for the job well done. But it had been destined to fail from the beginning. This wasn't like the time that Ruby designed Penny a throat that could simulate deep-throats. This was a much more sensative matter completely.

Ruby groaned.

"... You are lucky you're handsome. So, anything you want me to add? I would add a womb... but it would be rather useless, and would just make cleaning it up a hassle. Internal heating to give warmth... Since I'm already going to be redoing it, might as well add in something new." Ruby commented as she started to design Penny's privates. Originally, Penny didn't even have a vagina. Her body was pretty much just an endoskeleton, but with more added onto her, they had more freedom to customize the inside of her body.

When Penny fell in love, and desired to do things that lovers did, Ruby had started to design a vagina for her.

15 years, and dozens of designs later, and they were getting closer to giving Penny a... near-exact sexual experience.

"Well Naruto?" Penny asked, since he would be the one that would be getting the real use out of it, not her. It was being made so that she could experience sex, but at the same time the sex was going to be with _him_ so it was kind of up to him to add any new features on.

Naruto put some thought into it.

"Can you make it vibrate?" Naruto asked her, and Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"So... a warm, wet, tight, vibrating vagina that is deep enough to take all of you. I can make that work... I've already got everything pretty much figured out. I'll make it 9 inches deep this time... because you broke the 7 inch model." Ruby nearly snapped her pencil in half. She had put so much work into all of the upgrades that she had done for Penny that it was unreal. She always got angry when something she upgraded got destroyed.

When Penny wanted to change her breasts from hard and metalic, it was Ruby that reworked her systems and added a layer of soft, gel, padding to them. She didn't change the size of the breasts, but she was able to at least make them softer.

When Penny wanted a heart-beat, it was Ruby that made it possible. She even upgraded Penny to a new power source using that chance. Penny only had to refuel her batteries once every year thanks to that upgrade.

She had put a LOT of work into making Penny as close to a real girl as Penny wanted to be.\

"... That's about right." Naruto mentioned with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I believe it would be best to go with 10 inches. Since 9 inches perfectly fits Naruto's size, it would be best to keep an extra inch for safety." Penny spoke politely.

Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Last time I saw your penis, it was like 6 inches." Ruby added on, seeing as the jump was a pretty big one to her.

Naruto shrugged.

"Last time YOU saw my penis was in our first year at Beacon. You do know men don't stop growing until their twenties right? Anyway... somebody is at the door." Naruto mentioned when the red light to Ruby's workshop went off. The signal that somebody was at the door, waiting for them to let them in.

Ruby pressed a button on her collar, and the door swung open.

"Father-Unit, Mother-Unit. Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy wishes to speak with you." A girl, teenage years in appearance, came walking into the room almost robotically. Her movements were fluid, but robotic.

She was about Penny's height, and appeared to be around Penny's physical appearance's age. She had blond hair in Penny's general style, but instead of curling, it spiked outwards. She had green eyes, and Naruto's peach skin. She was the combination of the two of them... literally designed to look the way that she did. After doing a LOT of work on Penny's body over the years, Ruby had gained a lot of understanding on how to build Penny. So when Naruto and Penny wanted to have a child... Ruby was more than willing to build them one.

Nickle Uzumaki.

Her current body, after she downloaded her brain into it, was that of her teenage years. Ruby wasn't confident with building Penny an older body, since Penny was a bit... different than Nickle was.

"That verbal tic..." Naruto pouted at being called a "Unit".

Why couldn't she call him Papa?

"Hello Naruto, Penny. I hope I'm not intruding on... private matters." Ozpin spoke a little more awkwardly when he saw the false-vagina in Ruby's hands that she was working on. That she was studying for the purpose of building an even better one. She was staring at the rips and tears at the end where Naruto's dick ruptured.

Ruby couldn't help but nod at Ozpin.

"Hello Professor... I'll just... take this... and goooooo." Ruby awkwardly walked out of her own lab.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Ozpin.

"Oh no, you aren't interupting anything too... let me just..." Naruto picked up Penny's upper body and reattached it to her lower body. They wouldn't be able to install the new vagina until Ruby was finished with it anyway. That would take a day or two, Ruby was a working nut when it came to designing new machines, weapons, anything really. "There." Naruto clapped his hands together when his wife was put back together.

"Salutations Headmaster Ozpin. General Ironwood has alerted us to the reason you are coming here already." Penny spoke robotically and politely. She offered Ozpin a small little bow, before she returned to sitting on the table.

When Ruby got back, they still needed to work on backing up her memories, that way if he body was ever destroyed... again... for the ninth time, she would be able to download her memories after Ruby fixed her.

"He has, has he? Then I take it you know what I am going to ask." Ozpin stated more than ask.

Everyone nodded.

"Yes, and I am to understand that I am to take on an important role in saving the timeline. Seeing as my existance was not around during the time of the Relics. I would be more than happy to go back in time." Nickle spoke as she made herself known. Naruto went to his daughter, and he opened the back of her head. He took out one of the data cards from her head, and closed it back up.

One of the back ups.

Naruto then opened up Penny's head, and took one of her own back ups from her brain. He closed her head when he had her memories, and he placed both of them into his Scroll. Naruto gave Nickle the scroll and nodded to her.

"You seem well informed, and prepared." Ozpin noted with some relief.

"General Ironwood tells me everything." Penny reminded Ozpin, who couldn't help but agree with her their. Penny was technically a weapon of Atlas, so of course she would be allowed to know about secret knowledge.

"Nickel's Data and Penny's Data. With that, you should increase your chances of getting me to make... oh shit, if I'm going to use the relics the same way... you have to get destroyed again." Naruto spoke when he looked at his robot wife. The only reason he had used the relics the way he did, was because she had been utterly destroyed. No trace of her had remained, so he had used the relics to perfectly restore her back to her full form.

He could have made her human... but it didn't occur to him at the time.

Nickle nodded.

"Yes Father-Unit. I will ensure Mother-Unit gets destroyed around the time that you make use of the Relics. Mother-Unit, do you have any intructions for me?" Nickle asked her "mother" so to say. Penny thought about it for a moment, before she nodded her head.

"... If I'm correct, you will be faced with multiple timelines all trying to ensure their own existance. This means that you will be face to face with multiple versions of your father's other children. So... I will upload the plans to your brain directions." Penny spoke as her finger opened up and a plug came out. She plugged herself in to her daughter's open brain, and she stated to upload the plans.

Plans that Naruto might not approve of.

 _Downloading... Operation Harem_

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Blake Jr's Goal: Have Naruto get Blake pregnant.**  
 **Yin's Goal: Get Yang to open up completely to Naruto.**  
 **Pira's Goal: Destroy her own Timeline with a better one, for her. Also kill James Ironwood.**  
 **Willow's Goal: Get her Weiss to show Naruto her true nature.**  
 **Nickle's Goal: Create a Future where all of Naruto's children are born.**

 **Caramel's Goal: Secret for now**  
 **Crimson's Goal: Secret for now**  
 **Snow's Goal: Secret for now**


	6. Chapter 6 Snow

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ **I've been very busy with two very important family events. Stuff that has taken up a lot of my time, sadly. The family events are over now, so I'm back.**  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Damnit Neo! Stop taking Snow to when you shoplift! Anyway, I thought that you were going to stop commiting crimes?!"

Naruto glared down at his wife and daughter as he crossed his arms, showing a certain strictness with his actions as he glanced between the two of them. Naruto was wearing a burnt orange jacket on over a white shirt, with a red swirl in the middle of it. He had on tight black pants, and a cloth tied around his waist with an ice cream cone on it. Naruto was glancing between the girls in front of him.

Neopolitan Uzumaki.

A woman a little older than him, but still very young looking for her age. She had long hair that was naturally both pink and brown, with streaks of white running down it. She also had eyes that were switching between brown, pink, and some white. She wore a white, mini-jacket over a one piece leotard, with tight brown pants on. She was making a show of putting her hands behind her back, showing a small bag of stolen goods from some unfortunate store that she had stolen from.

Snow Uzumaki.

A 15 year old girl with long brown hair, that showed the same color changing abilities as her mother's eyes had. Her eyes switched between the colors blue and yellow. She had a pink heart underneath her eye, and red tips to her hair. She wore a long white jacket, with a tight black corset on, showing her thin body. She wore white black jeans, with the left leg cut off showing a long white thigh-high sock. She wore a golden cross on each of her ears, and finally, she was just as guilty as her mother.

Both stood silently, trying to play off their crimes.

"Snow Cone Uzumaki." Naruto spoke warningly to his daughter as he looked down at the short girl. Both his wife and daughter standing a good amount shorter than 5 feet tall.

Snow flinched when her father used her full name against her.

Snow Cone, just like her mother was named after a type of ice cream, she was named after her own type of frozen treat... that was also served in a multitude of flavors.

"... Sorry Father... I won't do it again." Snow Cone had her fingers crossed behind her back as she spoke. She enjoyed stealing things too much to just stop it. She wasn't a true villain like her mother was, but she did inherit traits from both of her parents. She got her mother's joy for theft, and her father's heart for helping those in trouble.

Sadly, the combination sometimes meant she stole stuff from the people whose lives she saved... but at least they were still alive.

"Give it here... Neo... You are sleeping on the couch for a week. You are going to return what you stole, and then you are going to _pay_ for it and buy it instead of stealing it this time." Naruto threatened his wife as he extended his hand to his daughter. She gave him a make-up set, and Naruto gave it to his wife to return.

Neo's jaw dropped, and she made gestured with her hands to him.

"Mom says-"

"I know what she said. Neo, you have a voice, use your words." Naruto was even stricter than before as he looked down at his wife with harder eyes.

Neo sighed.

"... Why am I being punished with no sex for a week... that is pretty harsh, don't you think? I'm teaching our daughter a valuable life skill." Neo spoke, and Naruto sighed, palming his face. The stupidity of what she said was something that he needed to register. "I'm serious." Neo spoke with her own arms crossed.

They often had arguments about how they should raise their daughter.

Neo wanted her to take over the villain business, while Naruto wanted her to become a hero. The two of them were almost always at odds with what to do with each other over it. Naruto wouldn't arrest Neo for her smaller crimes, which is why she stopped commiting big crimes, and Neo wouldn't attack anyone anymore.

"You can't punish Mom with no sex Father. That is cruel and unusual... are you trying to punish ME as well? You know have trouble falling asleep if I don't hear your bed squeeking." Snow complained with a whimper. Her parents had sex every single night... for her entire life she could remember them always having sex at night. The sounds of their bed squeeking had always been a soothing form of white noise for her because of that.

Whenever they didn't have sex, she had a lot of trouble falling asleep. She just couldn't fall asleep without the sounds of squeeks, grunts, and her mother's moans.

Naruto stood firm.

"This is your punishment. Not having a good nights sleep for a week should teach you not to steal. Seriously, you have money, you can buy this. Whenever you steal, you inconvenience somebody, and it affects others. Seriously, what am I going to do with you child?" Naruto asked with a sigh. As much as he loved his daughter, he couldn't understand if she was on the side of good or evil because of her tendicies. She had trouble understanding other's emotions, and connecting to people on a personal level.

Snow whimpered.

"Anything but disappointment... I would rather you yell at me like Mom." Snow whispered to Naruto, who snorted.

Neo winced.

She hated it when Naruto got angry with her. Don't get her wrong, she loved making people angry, but this was her husband. She hated it when he was pissed at her. It hurt her emotionally, and even more than that it meant that she wouldn't be having sex with him.

"Neo... Go and return this stuff, right now. And if I find out you didn't return it... your dry spell is lasting for longer than just a week." Naruto warned heir wife. She stood up straight and saluted him, before she rushed towards the exit. Naruto watched her go, and SNow started to take this as her chance to go to her room.

Naruto stopped that with a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?" Snow asked with a forced smile.

"Sit."

Naruto's command forced her to sit down on the couch, and he sat down next to her. Naruto placed his hand on top of her head. She gulped, afraid that he was going to go into a large lecture about why what she was doing was wrong.

"I see a lot of myself and your mother in you. You have my desire to help others, and your mother's love for stealing things. You take after both of us... and one day you are going to have to pick a side and stick with it... but that isn't what I'm going to talk with you about now." Naruto stopped his lecture before he got too into it. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

Snow looked at him.

"Father... Papa?" Snow spoke with more affection in her voice. He was her "Father" when she was in trouble, but when she wasn't in trouble she always called him Papa.

Naruto smiled at her.

"I got a call from Ozpin today-"

"I didn't do it."

...

"We'll talk about what you "didn't do" later, I assure you." Naruto stated with a deadpan towards her. She must have done something if she was already denying it. She was a horrible liar, just like he was. Kind of funny since she loved being a thief, but she sucked at lying. She was great at stealing, but if she ever got caught, there was no way for her to lie her way out of the situation.

"... I might... _might_ have put an old tuna in Professor Belladonna's dress." Snow spoke with her fingers raised up.

Might as well admit to her crime now.

"... That's funny, I actually like that. It's a harmless little prank, other than the smell. Anyway, no... Ozpin talked with you about the cracks that have been forming lately, hasn't he? He asked you to go back in time, and save this timeline... but you never gave him an answer." Naruto spoke as he looked down at his daughter, his one and only daughter. The twinkle in his eye, and the pride of his loins. As much as he would lecture her, scold her, and punish her for acting out of line, he still loved her, and would do anything for her.

She was his little Snow Cone.

"... What if I'm not good enough... at being _good_. What if I mess up, and make everything worse. I'm afraid I'll mess up... and you and Mom will never fall in love... and I won't be born. I'm afraid I'm going to fail..." Snow admitted when her father gave her a comforting arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his larger form, and breathed in the soothing scent she had been around her entire life.

She could still remember when she was younger, and would take naps on his chest as a little girl. Now she was bigger, but she could still find comfort in his smell.

Naruto smiled at her.

"... It's alright to be afraid. It's that fear that makes people brave. If we were never afraid of something, we could never find the courage to do what needs to be done. Being fearless means you will be more likely to take stupid risks." Naruto spoke to her from more personal experience. While he himself had never really had troubles with being afraid, per say, that was because he could always find the courage to instantly overcome his fears and do what he needed to do. "Don't worry too much about what "could" happen, and thing about what you are going to do. I believe you will find a way to do the job." Naruto spoke with the utmost confidence in her.

She glanced up at him with surprise.

"You really believe in me?" Snow asked with her hair turning from brown to white as her insecurities took over.

Naruto pushed against her gently.

"Of course, it's a father's job to believe in their children unconditionally. I know you'll do your very best. The world needs you to save it Snow. So... do you wanna be a hero?" Naruto asked her, and she looked down for a second, before she glanced back at him with a smile. Her hair turning back to brown as she started to regain her confidence in herself back.

Snow nudged him back.

"... I have to see both sides of this coin at some point. Can't always do what Mom wants me to." Snow spoke with all of her confidence back, her hair fully back to brown. Naruto grinned at her, and wrapped her up in a one armed hug.

He knew she would do just fine.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Snow Cone's Goal - Save World, and Learn to be a Hero**

 **Snow's Design**  
 **Youtube**  
 **"World's Greatest Battle Music Ever- The Cycle Begins (Roman Heuser)"**


	7. Chapter 7 Crimson

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"You know what... I really don't mind being a mistress that much. It really... takes the pressure of being a wife out of life." Yang spoke as she laid back in the shared bathtub. It wasn't that large of a tub, normally it only ever fit two people in it actually. She had barely aged since her Beacon years... but with the world at complete peace, she never really had to deal with the stress of... well huntress life.

There were no more grimm.

There was no more racism.

There was no tension between the Kingdoms, Huntsmen and Huntresses all over the world had just sort of... faded away. Even the Huntsmen training schools had been shut down, simply because nobody was sending their children there, and no teenagers were applying to go there. With no students, all of the schools had just sort of...faded out of existance with the old career they used to teach.

"Well... no longer being the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company is kind of my punishment for being his mistress." Weiss spoke as she sat across from Yang in the bathtub. The two of them rarely bathed together, but sometimes they did when they wanted to have one of these conversations. After all, they were both mistresses to the same man after all... though they weren't his only mistress.

There was still one more after all.

"We have the freedom to do what we want... but still get all of the perks. Sounds pretty bomb to me... anyway, the SDC is a total waste at this point. You dodged a bullet there." Yang spoke as she waved off Weiss' statement. The two of them arguing, but at the same time not really getting annoyed with each other, over it was also normal.

There was a knock on the door.

The door opened.

"Yang, Weiss, have either of you seen Ruby? The fridge is broken, and she needs to fix it before everything spoils." Blake spoke as she looked at her two fellow mistresses in the bath with completely neutral eyes. After all, it wasn't like she hadn't seen them naked a thousand times before now. Actually, it wasn't like she hadn't had sex with either of them hundreds of times.

They all had needs after all.

Yang took on a thoughtful look.

"Ruby is with Crimson I think... visiting... something." Yang didn't know everything, but Ruby did have a look of sadness on her face when she left.

"She went to visit _the grave_ again, with Crimson." Weiss corrected Yang, and Blake sighed.

The grave.

"I miss him a lot." Blake spoke softly, knowing the grave that Weiss was mentioning. A man that was very close to all of them. The reason they could live the way that they did now.

There was a moment of silence as everyone glanced down sadly.

 **-At the Graves-**

"Hey everyone... sorry that it's been awhile. I brought Crimson... I'm sure you would have loved to meet her." Ruby spoke as she looked down at two grave stones on the ground, at the side of a cliff. The grave stones of two of the people that she loved so much, and that broke her heart when she lost them. She had long since replaced her red cloak, instead wearing the red scarf that Naruto had once worn... one of the things that she wore to remember him now that he was gone.

Next to her was her daughter.

Crimson Rose... though her name was rather... funny since she lacked anything Crimson on her. The name was more of a reference to how red her cheeks had been when she was born than anything.

She took so much after her father.

She was taller than Ruby was now, being 17 years old and having grown quickly. She stood at nearly 5'7" in height, and had long golden blond hair. Her eyes were the same blue as her father's, and she got his skin. She did get Ruby's face, and gender, but everything else screamed her father in color. Her blue eyes were shaped like her own though. She had a thicker body than her mother's petite body, having a bit more muscle and size (she was still very much slender though). She wore a black shirt, with black short shorts, and an orange tie on. She wore yellow thigh high socks, and a white, long jacket on with holes in the bottom of it.

Stabbed into the ground next to her was her weapon.

"Hey Pops... It's been awhile. Mom helped me make my weapon today... it's a Electric-Dust powered Chainsaw/Shotgun/Sword. You would have tripped balls if you saw it." Crimson spoke quietly as she lifted the sword up and showed it off to the grave stone in front of her. She gently laid it down on the grave, and placed her hand on the stone.

She looked over to the second stone.

Her grandmother's grave.

"Oh Naruto... our little girl has grown so much." Ruby whispered sadly as she looked at her daughter.

"Mom... why did Daddy have to leave?" Crimson asked with her own sadness starting to get to her. Ruby wrapped an arm around her daughter, and hugged her gently with her own tears forming in her eyes.

"Your father... he sacrificed so much so that everyone could be happy. It's because of him that we have what we have today." Ruby spoke with a heavy heart, knowing that her time with her husband was limited always got to her.

Crimson sniffled.

"I miss Daddy." Crimson spoke ever softer still.

"Hey, sheesh, you mind not saying this kind of stuff in front of a grave. People might get the wrong impression."

"Naruto! When did you get back from your trip to Mistral!?" Ruby shouted out in surprise when she looked behind them and saw Naruto standing there with some flowers in hand. Naruto was always running off to various Kingdoms to keep the peace in them these days, that when he got home she was always surprised by it. Of course, this meant her time with her husband was limited... so she truly enjoyed each and every moment that she got to spend with him. "Look at the weapon that Crimson made, she is growing up so fast!" Ruby spoke as she slammed into Naruto, hugging him.

Crimson slammed into him as well.

"Oh Daddy! I missed you so much! Why didn't you text us when you got back from Mistral!?" Crimson shouted at her father when she tightened her hug on him. She even wrapped her legs around him to ensure that he wouldn't let go of her.

Naruto gestured to the graves.

"I did... you didn't answer, so I came here. Low and behold, you were visiting Pops and Ma. Sheesh, you two always cause so much trouble for me. Summer... Taiyang... You two sure made one hell of a daughter." Naruto said as he spoke to the two people who were resting peacefully in the ground.

He had never met Summer, but his current situation was only thanks to Taiyang's advice. During his time in Beacon, it was Taiyang who had suggested that instead of picking only one girl to have a relationship with, he marry one of them, and the rest take up the mantle of mistress. That way they all got love, but at the same time they could stay within the law, since Vale didn't allow polygamy legally speaking.

"Hey!"

"Daddy, I can't wait to show you all of the new stuff I made while you were gone. Oh, and Drei had PUPPIES!" Crimson spoke with her smile infecting Naruto. He grinned and ruffled her hair for her.

Zwei's legacy lived on to be sure.

"What was so important that the you had to be called to Mistral for a meeting?" Ruby got a little bit more serious, and Naruto just grinned. He pulled his daughter off of him, and pulled an envelope out of his pocket. He held it up with two fingers, and winked at Crimson.

It was addressed to her.

"Some big stuff is happening. The world needs saving again... and this time, I have the great honor of passing on the title of hero down... to Crimson. What do you say Crimson, want to save the world?" Naruto asked with a wide grin on his face as he passed the envelope to his daughter. Ruby squeeled in excitement when she realized that her daughter was going to get to experience what it was like to be a huntress, and finally put her weapon (which was never really meant to see battle) to actual use.

Now, those who used to be Huntsmen and Huntresses used their weapons for display purposes, or hunting actual animals for sport.

Her daughter would finally get to USE her weapon!

Happy day!

"... You aren't joking... I get to be a hero like you?" Crimson was just as excited at Ruby when she learned that she would get to do what her daddy did, and save the world. To become like her father was nothing short of her dream. She was perhaps the biggest daddies girl, and she was proud of that fact. The chance to be _like_ her dad was perhaps the greatest thing that she would ever get offered. "Damn right I'm going to do it!" Crimson shouted yanked the paper out of Naruto's hand and held it up like sacred text.

Naruto extended his fist to her.

"Good to hear... Your job is to go back in time and make sure that I have an orgy with Blake, Weiss, Yang, and your mother... and that your mother becomes pregnant with you." Naruto told her, her mission.

Crimson froze.

What?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Blake Jr. (Male) - Goal: Have his Father get his Mother Pregnant**  
 **Yin (Female) - Goal: Get Yang to completely open up to Naruto**  
 **Pira (Female) - Goal: Kill James Ironwood, and change her Timeline**  
 **Willow (Female) - Goal: Get Weiss to show Naruto her true Nature**  
 **Snow (Female) - Goal: Become a Hero like her Father**  
 **Nickle (Robot) - Goal: Create a Future where all of the children are born**  
 **Crimson (Female) - Goal: Get Team RWBY to have an Orgy, and get Ruby Pregnant**

 **Crimson Rose's Design**  
 **Youtube**  
 **"Most Epic Battle Music - Child of Destruction by J.T. Peterson"**

 **WARNING: The Child in the Next Chapter... might perhaps be the most badass.**


	8. Chapter 8 Caramel

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

There were small families, consisting of parents and 1 child. Then there were normal families, which had parents and one to three children. Then after normal families, there were large families, which usually had 4 to 6 children in the household.

Then there was the Uzumaki family.

With over 21 children total (13 children via birth, and 8 children via adoption) the two parents of that family were always busy with one of their children and the activities. The two parents being Naruto Uzumaki, and his loving... and pregnant at the moment wife, Velvet Uzumaki. A kind woman who had changed a fair amount since her days at school. She had retained a slightly petite _frame_ though her belly was bulged, seeing as she was over 5 months pregnant. She had short brown hair, children pulled on long hair, and long bunny ears. She wore a simple brown dress with golden trim colored onto it.

Most of their children didn't really... take after them when it came to Faunus traits.

When two Faunus bred together, and they were different species of Faunus, the children would usually be mutts. The species that they would be would always be random, it could be anything, from a starfish faunus all the way to a cow faunus.

Velvet smiled when she saw her husband standing across from their eldest child.

Caramel Uzumaki.

Even though she was currently surrounded by 20 children who were eagerly awaiting the sparring match between their elder sibling and their father, and she loved them all equally, she was able to understand her eldest most. Seeing as out of all of the faunus children they had, adopted or not, only Caramel actually looked like their child when it came to appearances.

"I'm going to go back in time... I'm the one chosen for the task." Caramel spoke with fists gripped at her sides. She was the _only_ daughter of Velvet and Naruto, and she looked much like her mother, with some of her father mixed in. She had Velvet's brown hair, but near the bottom there were blond highlights in it. She had her father's eyes, but they were colored as a mix of brown and blue. She had her mother's skin color, with her father's jawline.

She wore a small black jacket with golden, glowing trim on it with a circle on each shoulder. She also wore a black shirt, with white armor over the chest. The armor being a chest-plate that was covered with white fur to disguise the fact it was armor. She also had on black pants with brown stripes going down to each knee. At her side she carried a black sword handle, with a brown sheath.

"We'll see... you know what you have to do." Naruto spoke as he gripped his fists and raised them up. He would only let his one daughter, he had 20 sons and a single daughter, be the one to go to the past if she impressed him. All of the other children who had been old enough to go had tried to spar with him, and failed to impress him enough into trusting them with the world's future.

His daughter was the last person that was capable of handling the strain of time travel, so it was her turn to try and impress him.

"I'm your daughter after all." Caramel stated.

Then she was gone, in the air behind Naruto as she had a kick already extended to get him in the back of the head. Naruto's tail shot up and blocked it. She kicked off of his tail and the second he foot touched the ground, she was gone again. Naruto's tail whipped and curled around Naruto, protecting him when a fist nearly hit him in the stomach.

"You'll have to be faster than that." Naruto stated to her when he blocked a combo of three of her punches. She leaned down and touched her hands onto the ground. Naruto jumped up and dodged the explosion of rocks and earth that she unleashed with her aura. The dust cloud hiding her form from view.

Not something that he would fall for when he swiped his tail, and clear away the dirt cloud like it was nothing. She was in the air above his head though, and gave a strong kick in his direction. Naruto blocked it with his forearm, but was launched back down onto the ground, landing on his feet no issues. She came down after him spinning until her body was nothing more than a spiralling blur.

The second the blur touched the ground, she launched herself at him.

"1,000 Spiralling Combo."

Just like the name implied, she was spinning so fast that she was able to launch over 1,000 super quick attacks delivered at blinding speeds in a matter of seconds. Each second delivered potentially hundreds of punches and kicks.

Naruto blocked them all.

"You're going to have to do better than an attack that I taught you." Naruto told her with a grin on his face as she lost momentum and her spins started to slow down. When she slowed down enough, Naruto grabbed her ankle and spun with her. He tossed her away from him, and with her nimble body she flipped onto her feet. "I'm impressed that you aren't suffering from dizziness. When I taught Ruby that technique, she threw up, and hasn't been able to use it since." Naruto admitted that he was surprised that she had taken to his technique like a fish to water.

His daughter took a lot after him.

Caramel brought her fists back up, before she whipped her arm backwards. She opened her fist up, and formed a sphere above her hand. A sphere made up of endless spirals of her yellow aura.

Naruto grinned.

So she wanted to duke it out using the Rasengan this time? Naruto formed his own Rasengan in hand and smirked at her.

"You've taught me well Father." Caramel commented, and she ran towards her dad. She formed a second Rasengan in her other hand. With her right hand she tried to hit him in the stomach, but he knocked her Rasengan away with his own. Much like a sword, the Rasengan was an attack, but it could also be used as a way to defend against attacks. Naruto's Rasengan didn't explode, while Caramel's Rasengan wobbled, nearly losing shape. "Rasengan Barrage!" Caramel called out as she started to combo into unleashing as many attacks as possible at her father.

Yet he always blocked them using his one Rasengan, for entire minutes they would exchange their Rasengans. She left the Rasengan in her right hand vanish, before she drew her sword. She would attack with the Rasengan in her left hand, while using her sword for an extended combat.

She clicked her teeth with his tail knocked her sword away, and then knocked _her_ away from him.

Both of their Rasengans faded.

She stabbed her sword into the ground and clapped her hands together.

"Looks like it's Daddy's turn to go on the offensive. Lets see how well you do." Naruto spoke as he formed a Rasengan in his hand and pointed the tip of his tail at it. "You see honey, it's not just having powerful techniques... it's how you use them. Rasengan Needle Hell." Naruto stated as his tail started to shoot needles into the Rasengan. The Rasengan spat the now spiralling needles out in all directions, before they would _curve_ and go towards Caramel. "Act fast." Naruto warned her in a split second.

Act fast she did.

She unleashed her aura, which blasted the spiralling needles away from her as her body was consumed by a golden flame of aura. The needles that went towards their family stopped when Naruto's second eldest raised his hand up and formed a barrier for them. When Caramal's aura calmed down, her body had a very slight glow to it as her veins against her skin with her aura.

Naruto whistled.

When she moved, she moved faster than before. She ran towards Naruto, and jumped up into the air. She used the sun to block her position and what she was going to do. She raised both of her hands up into the air higher. She kicked her sword down towards Naruto, and he dodged it by the skin of his teeth.

She formed a Rasengan above her head... but it was different.

This Rasengan had a black ball inside of the center, and two white rings around the sphere. She pointed both of her hands down towards Naruto.

"If I don't try and kill you! I won't even be able to lay a scratch on you Father! You better get ready for power!" Caramel shouted out as the rings around the Rasengan expanded to the side of basketballs. "Black Light Rasengan!" Caramel spoke loudly, and the black ball expanded until it consumed the Rasengan it was inside, and continued to expand until it was restrained by the rings. The Rasengan reappeared at the front of the technique.

Then like a cannon, the white rings shot the black ball like a beam, with the Rasengan at the front of the beam. The Rasengan absorbing the white rings and turning white.

Naruto moved his right foot back and slammed his palm against the technique. The second his hand touched the technique, an explosion consumed the area around him. Over 100 feet of land completely destroyed by the explosion. Caramel was knocked out of the air and far away by the shockwave.

The dust that formed was blown away by the wind.

Naruto was shown, mostly unharmed. The only damage done to his body was the burns that his right hand had suffered, with the palm of his hand bleeding. His right sleeve had been completely blown away by the attack, and he himself was standing at the bottom of a large crater.

"... Your attack... You are forbidden from using that attack when you travel to the past." Naruto told her dead seriously. He looked at his _not_ healing hand... well not healing as in it was healing so by his standards. It would be at least a day before he would have full use of his hand back. "That attack not only pierces aura... but it negates the use of Semblence. That attack is unblockable. That attack would kill a lesser person... Correction, you are forbidden from using it unless you are forced to." Naruto corrected his statement, and Caramel nodded her head.

Wait, what?

"... I can go?" Caramel asked with surprise when she realized that her father was giving her permission to go to the past.

"You've not only shown a mastery over combat, but you created your own unique Rasengan. Like when I created the Rasenshuriken, you took the Rasengan and turned it into your own technique. I'm surprised, I didn't even start teaching you how to mix things together with the Rasengan yet... You really are Daddy's little girl." Naruto spoke proudly as he opened his arms for her. Caramel smiled and walked towards Naruto, accepting his hug with a smile on her face. "Anyway... Only you would understand my women troubles in the past... seeing as you are quite the lady killer yourself." Naruto mentioned with a grin.

He knew very well that his daughter had quite the... reputation as a heart breaker. He had always known she was a lesbian... but he had been surprised when he learned that she had his luck when it came to attracting women to her.

Caramel didn't even blush.

"I might look like Mother... but in my veins runs the blood of Remnant's Ultimate Badass. I was made for fighting, sex, and eating ramen. After all... I am foxy." Caramel spoke as she opened her mouth and revealed sharp fangs. Her fox faunus trait was the shape of her canine teeth, each of them sharper and longer than a normal person's teeth. Her Faunus trait, to find out her animal species, needed them to take her to a doctor.

She was a fox like her father.

Naruto chopped her head.

"What is your mission young lady?" Naruto asked her with his arms crossing, and she smirked at it.

"Prevent the female members of Team RUWBY from confessing their feelings, and ensure that Mother falls in love with you! I will make sure that none of them interfere with your relationship with Mother." Caramel spoke with a serious smirk on her face.

Her job was to Clam Jam all of Naruto's potential suitors, other than her Mother.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **That's right, this Naruto has 20 sons, and 1 daughter.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Caramel's Design  
Youtube  
"World's Greatest Battle Music Ever- Bow (Human Design)"**_


	9. Chapter 9 The Dark One

_**Disclaimer:** **First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Father, I will make you proud. I promise you that I won't fail." Blake Jr. spoke as he bowed slightly to his father. He had been raised by his mother to respect the wishes of his parents, and respect them. Respect to his family was something that as ingrained in him, and he would refuse to dishonor them if he could help it.

Naruto ruffled his son's hair with pride.

"Of course you won't, you are my son after all. He might look like you Blake, but he certainly takes after me when it comes to this." Naruto said with a grin as he leaned up against his smaller wife. She smiled at him and pushed him off of her. They were all standing in front of the machine that was being used to harness the time cracks. One of the cracks already inside of the machine. "... Heheheh." Naruto laughed a little when she nudged him, and she walked towards her son.

"Blake, you make us proud just by being you. Now, you might see some things that... well, that we haven't really told you. Don't worry about it though." Blake told her son as she fixed his armor around his shoulders for him where it was loose. She placed her hand on his stomach, and gave him a firm pat. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, before she licked her hand and started to smooth out his messy hair. "... This hair will just never go flat. Be safe." Blake commented jokingly as she walked backwards, and Naruto wrapped an arm around her.

He scratched his wife behind the ears, and she leaned into him, taking in his heat with love in her eyes.

Blake Jr. nodded his head, before he winced when Naruto flicked his forehead.

"I'm glad you didn't kiss me." Blake Jr. commented, and Naruto snorted.

"Nah, you're cute, but not that cute. You take after your mother there. Now get your spiky ass through that portal." Naruto stated, and Blake Jr.'s hair stood up on end, forming spikes. The type of Faunus he was allowed him to turn his hair into spikes... or rather his hair wasn't just hair, but a mixture of hair and spikes.

Blake Jr. walked towards the time crack, but Ozpin stopped him.

"Wait, before you go. Take this. It is a letter to myself in the past, and 10,000,000 lien. Give myself the letter, and be sure to use the lien wisely. Do whatever it takes to..." Ozpin trailed off with slightly red cheeks, reluctance to say what needed to be done.

Naruto was willing.

"Make sure I nut inside your mother... ow." Naruto winced when a blushing Blake pinched Naruto's cheek and pulled on it. Blake Jr. nodded with red cheeks as well, before he walked through the portal and vanished in a flash.

 _-(Yin's Timeline)-_

"Okay, looks like everything is here. You got enough... _supplies_ to last you a few weeks. Since your period starts next week, I packed you some tampons as well. Lets see... oh yeah, can't forget this." Yang mentioned as she leaned forward and gave her daughter a huge kiss right on the lips. She pulled back and grinned, ruffling her daughter's hair, before she elbowed her husband. "So Pa, got ready to say bye to our little girl?" Yang asked with a smirk on her face.

Naruto snorted, while Yin looked up to him.

Naruto punched his daughter in the arm, and she nodded her head at him in understanding.

"Try not to smoke that around us in the past. We didn't start smoking until _after_ you were born. Past us might not be so cool with it." Naruto warned his daughter.

"Hippie life!"

"You two... the day I had you in my class, this is where I pretty much thought you would end up... heroes travelling around the world, somehow causing trouble for everyone. Don't take after your parents please." Glynda spoke as she warned Yin. She had her arms crossed under her breasts, now she did sort of need the support of her arms to hold them up.

Naruto and Yang shrugged.

"Hey, we travel the world in the Pussy Magnet, saving lives, having sex, being heroes, and eating tons of amazing food. We are living the dream... isn't that right Yin?" Yang asked with a grin.

Yin sighed.

'Wish you would get me a motel when you have sex... I can never unsee what I have seen.' Yin thought to herself with an aged look to her eyes for a second. She stopped when Naruto smiled down at her genuinely.

"... Be careful Yin. We will always support you, and love you... but we still are your parents, and we still worry about you. Now get out of here." Naruto said as he pushed Yin through the portal forcefully. Yang smiled and leaned against Naruto, rubbing her hand to his chest.

"... You didn't give me a chance to give her any money." Glynda pointed out.

"... We gave her our entire life savings in that bag. When you live the life we do, you make a lot of money you don't really use." Yang commented as she gazed proudly at the time crack.

 _-(Pira's Timeline)-_

"Fuck you, fuck your Kingdoms... fuck humanity... fuck faunus... fuck you James Ironwood. I'm going to murder you in the past, as the very first thing I do." Pira spoke with her arms crossed over her petite body as she glared up at James. James coughed into his hand and nodded his head.

He really did wish that he could send somebody else, he really did.

"Yes, I understand. Tell me what your mission is." James demanded of her, and she snorted.

"Change the future into a better future... and kill you, mostly killing you..." Pira saw that he was getting ready to hand her money. "Fuck your money. When land in the past, I'm going to do things my way. I don't need your stinking help." Pira slapped the money to the ground, and she glared at James.

James sighed.

She always had to be difficult, didn't she? She couldn't once be genuinely pleasant to be around? Why was the Crimson Plague so standoffish towards him? Oh right, it was kind of his fault that she didn't have parents. That she had never met her mother, and her father died saving her life.

"Torture me, kill me, do whatever you want. So long as this future never exists, I'll be able to die knowing my death had meaning to it. I'll accept-" James did not get to finish when Pira slapped him and knocked him to the ground. He glared at her, and she turned her back and started to walk towards the portal.

She turned back and gave him a smile.

"Your death will make me a very happy girl." Pira spoke as she tossed the vaccine to the deadly virus that might take shape once more in the past.

She walked through the crack.

 _-(Willow's Timeline)-_

"Will I be able to even use this portal? I mean... my arms are artificial?" Willow asked as she looked at the time crack with some anxiety in her voice.

She never wanted to experience not having arms again. Since the day her parents gave her, her robot arms, she had never had to experience the inability to do things for herself. She was worried that the portal would destroy all inorganic matter or something like that.

Qrow would have said something sarcastic... if Naruto didn't have his fist raised with a menacing look.

That "Dad Aura" was a powerfually intimidating thing coming from the most powerful being on Remnant.

"Your arms won't be an issue. Anything can go through the cracks... but only people who don't exist in the past can use it to go to the past." James spoke up as he raised an eyebrow at the way that Qrow was staying silence for once.

Good for everyone.

"Don't worry too much. Just make sure that Weiss and I fall in love... and the rest will fall together naturally." Naruto assured her with a smile, his intimidating aura gone completely as he rubbed her hair kindly. She radiated joy as she basked in the warmth of his aura, and Weiss smiled a little bitterly.

She remembered those days.

She walked over to her daughter and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"You might need to... sabotage some people. Your father... was a dense idiot in his teen years. I had a lot of love rivals for him. I packed nearly 1,000,000,000 lien in your bag. Use as much of it as it takes to make sure that nothing goes wrong." Weiss whispered with a soft, but stressed, smile on her face. Thanks to her acting career, her singing career, and being the head of the SDC (not to mention her husband's acting and singing career) even the amount of money that she gave her daughter was barely enough to scratch the surface of their bank account.

The SDC alone had evolved into a Multi-Billion lien business.

Willow nodded and walked through the portal gracefully.

 _-(Nickle's Timeline)-_

"My little giiiiiiirl!" Ruby cried as she held onto Nickle tightly with tears rolling down her face.

"But she is our daughter." Penny noted as she used her newly added deadpan function to show the right emotion.

"But I built her!"

"She's got a point." Naruto mentioned with a grin on his face as he leaned against Penny. He was fine with Ruby's affection, it was hilarious for him. Nickle just allowed Ruby to keep hugging her, until Naruto plucked the girl away from her. Naruto set Ruby down on a table, and gave her a command to sit down. "You ready?" Naruto asked his daughter, who nodded.

"I am running at 100% efficiency. This is the best moment for me to start this mission. Mother-Unit, Father-Unit, I will complete the secret mission, and destroy Mother-Unit's body so that she may be revived via the Relics." Nickle spoke mechnically, and she showed no body language either. She just sort of spoke, while Ozpin nearby looked at the odd way of phrasing that.

He would never understand robots.

"My little creation."

"It's okay Ruby, she is going to make things better." Penny comforted Ruby, who was sniffling in both sorrow and pride.

Her creation was going to save the world... but at the same time, her creation was like a niece to her. It was sad for her to see the robot girl go into the dangerous past.

"Stopping this now. No more sad stuff... see you later Nickle." Naruto said with a grin as he placed his hand on his daughter's back.

He then pushed her through the portal.

 _-(Snow's Timeline)-_

'It's too bad Mom's a wanted criminal, or she would be allowed to see me off.' Snow thought to herself, seeing as it was only her father with her. Everything had been prepared, and she had been given money to make sure that she had the funds to support herself for the duration of her mission... but she would have liked to have her mother see her off as well as her father.

Yeah, but sadly, that was the life of a wanted criminal, you weren't allowed to enter high-tech military facilities without being captured and sent to jail.

The only reason Naruto didn't capture her was because they were married, so as long as she kept her crimes... nonlethal she would be allowed to do what she wanted. As long as she didn't bring her crimes to the home.

"Dad... Do you really believe I can be a real hero?" Snow asked Naruto as she looked up at him, and Naruto smiled down at her.

He kicked her through the portal.

"Well, time to find out." Naruto put his hands behind his head nonchalantly as he grinned at the portal. He knew that she would be fine, she was his child after all. He believed that she would succeed.

 _-(Crimson's Timeline)-_

"Girk!"

"Crimson, sweety... let go of Daddy." Naruto stated as Crimson hung onto Naruto's side, while Naruto put Ruby in a headlock to keep her from trying to interfere with anything. Crimson was crying as she looked up at her old man though, while Naruto was pretty much carrying the two most overdramatic women in his life.

"No! I'm going to miss you too much!"

"Crimson, let go before I boot your ass, butt naked, through that portal. Don't think I won't do it either." Naruto warned her as she slid down so that she was holding onto his leg. She was wiping her eyes on his pants, while Naruto was slowly just surely knocking his wife out to prevent her from making this even worse than it already was.

Why did he have to be the mature in the family?

"She...'ll _girk_...!"

"Honey... shut up, you are making things worse." Naruto squeezed a little tighter on Ruby to try and get her to stop trying to stop Crimson. To think, just the day before Crimson was eager to save the world... and now she was freaking out as the nerves got to her. "Crimson... 5... 4... 3... 2..." When Naruto got to two, he kicked her weapon through the portal so that she wouldn't forget that. "... 1." Naruto grabbed Crimson by the collar while keeping Ruby in a firm headlock, before he literally stripped her down naked, and threw her right through the portal.

Naruto then threw her clothes through the portal.

He then dropped Ruby.

"That was mean." Ruby commented, and Naruto crossed his arms.

"Daddy doesn't make threats, he makes promises." Naruto stated with a smirk.

 _-(Caramel's Timeline)-_

"What, not going to give your mother a kiss before going into the past?"

"Mooooom." Caramel said with a blush when she stopped walking towards the portal, and turned back to see her parents looking at her with proud smiles. She smiled at that fact, before she gained an annoyed look. "I'm too old for kisses. I have my own harem now... I'm a hero who is going to save our timeline. I'm the daughter of the Ultimate Badass." Caramel complained about her mother's statement.

Naruto snorted.

"Get your Foxy ass over here and accept your parent's kisses." Naruto told his daughter, who sighed and walked over to them.

She gave them each a peck on the lips.

"Happy?" Caramel asked with her body language showing sarcasm. Naruto grabbed his daughter by the ear.

"Girl, you are 100 years too early to be talking to us with that sass. Now do it again, but less sarcasm this time." Naruto lectured her, and Velvet giggled into her hand when she saw how her husband was messing with their daughter. The girl took too much after her father, so this behavior was to be expected.

Caramel nodded her head and kissed her parents again, only this time she didn't do it in a sarcastic way. Velvet hugged her, and Carame returned the hug, before Naruto extended his fist to his daughter.

She bumped fists with him.

"Be careful." Velvet spoke with concern, and Caramel smirked.

"Who the hell do you think I am? I'm Caramel Uzumaki. I am the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki, I will _never_ be careful." Caramel pointed out, with Velvet glaring at Naruto.

"She gets that from you." Velvet nudged him as she spoke.

Naruto laughed.

"Remember these 3 rules. Don't use your Semblence unless you have to. Don't use that Rasengan variant you created unless it is an emergancy... and for god's sake... please don't act like a nudist." Naruto mentioned, and Caramel smirked for a second.

Not her fault she liked to be naked.

"I agree... to rule 1 and 2. See you later!" Caramel shouted as she ran through the portal. Naruto and Velvet palmed their faces.

This was their eldest daughter.

 _-(Unknown Location: Unknown Dimension: Unknown Timeline)-_

"So it... begins."

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **These are cracks in**_ **time** _ **so you never know when the children will appear. They could appear 2 chapters from now, or 50 chapters from now. You won't known until they appear.**_  
 _ **Second, we are now halfway done... with the prolouge of the story.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 The Blood Stained Moon Cat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Hello?" Blake asked as she waved her hand in front of the face of the nearest person to her. She had found herself in a strange place that she had never been, with no memory of how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was the fact that she went to bed at Beacon the night before initiation... and now she was standing in an old looking town with what appeared to be Faunus dressed in clothes that went out of style almost _hundreds_ of years ago.

She was confused.

Almost as confused as to why she had a small white mark on the palm of her right hand, a mark that shaped like the sun... but with the majority of the mark blank. As if the mark had not been colored all of the way. Only a sliver of the mark was actually the white color it was suppose to be.

She was also confused as to why everyone was ignoring her.

"Hey!"

"Ah!" Blake shouted with a shiver when a person walked _through_ her body. As if, they phased right through her and continued to walk towards a different person. "Hey! How did you..." Blake stopped when she realized that maybe instead of everyone ignoring her... she was either dreaming, or having an out of body experience.

She hoped dreaming.

"Naruto, what brings you here?"

Blake didn't see who said that, but she could see who they were talking to. A Toad Faunus who was dressed in an orange and black kimono. His Faunus trait being his eyes, the orange rings around them and the yellow color, with the bar shaped pupils. He had very... attractive features all over his mostly exposed body actually.

"I'm actually looking for Yuki. She's been acting... strange lately, and I'm worried about her. She told me she was fine... but you know." Naruto spoke awkwardly, but he had a smile on his face that showed how worried he was.

Blake tilted her head.

What was _this_ dream trying to tell her?

"Yuki... A friend of mine was actually talking to me about that. She and a few of her Cat Faunus friends were seen going towards the old ruins of that city that was destroyed a few decades ago."

"Oh, thanks. I'm go and see if I can find her. I've got a question to ask her." Naruto said as he started to walk on his way, towards the walls around the town that no doubt protected them from grimm in Blake's educated opinion. She decided it would be best to follow Naruto, since he was the only person who she could clearly see. She had noticed that not only did people not see her... but for most of the time, she couldn't see them clearly either.

Blake examined Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Yuki... as in Snow? I can't say I've seen a Toad Faunus before either." Blake spoke mostly to herself as Naruto hummed to himself.

He didn't see her either it would seem... which made sense.

He walked through her.

"Man, I hope she wasn't studying too hard. I wonder who she tricked into exploring ruins with her this time?" Naruto wondered out loud, and Blake watched as they passed by the gates. The guards were armored with simple leather armor, and each had primative bows and arrows for weapons. Naruto waved to them with a smile, and they smiled and waved back at him as well.

Blake noticed that everyone seemed to just be Faunus, with no other people inhabiting the village other than Faunus.

Seemed a lot like Menagerie... only with a very different climate.

"Everything seems... different somehow. I'm sure that you don't hear me though. It's pretty nice here." Blake spoke to break her own awkward silence, since he wasn't talking to her or anything. She was now 100% sure that she was dreaming all of this in her own head at this point. "You're attractive... I like your eyes." Blake spoke just to hear herself speak at this point, knowing that he wasn't paying attention.

"What?"

"Oh crap, I didn't mean for you to hear that!" Blake waved her hands in front of herself when she saw Naruto run at her with his fist extended already.

He faced through her and punched an Ursa in the face, destroying it with a single punch. Blake shivered at him phasing through her, before he sighed.

"Seriously, that was a horrible ambush." Naruto commented to himself when the Ursa finished disintegrating. He had heard that Ursa sneaking through the bushes from a mile a way it was so pathetic. When it had jumped out, he was simply surprised that it had decided to do it at that point, instead of the second it saw him.

Grimm were not graceful creatures.

Dumb brutes.

"... Right, you really can't see me." Blake pointed out to herself again when Naruto started to walk the way he started out walking. She palmed her own face, realizing that she was happy nobody could see her stupid mistake, as she started to walk after Naruto. "Gross... it smells." Blake covered her nose when she started to smell something... bad.

Kind of smelled like iron and death.

Naruto's brow furrowed, and he started to run instead of walk when spots of blood were seen on the ground. Blake ran after him, intent on seeing this dream through to the end, because something must be on her mind for her to be dreaming this crazy stuff.

"... He... help."

Naruto turned and ran toward a tree to the right, where a man was sitting. Blake couldn't see the man's features well, but she could see that he had black hair, and he seemed to have goat legs. He was also bleeding, holding a dagger wound in his gut, with blood dripping down his chin, looking pretty beat up as well.

"Billy? What happened to you? Was it the human village to the north... did they attack you?" Naruto asked as he looked over his seeming friend.

Billy coughed.

"... Yuki... trouble."

He spoke those words as he finally started to lose his focus. Naruto shook him a little to try and get him to wake up.

"Billy! Stay with me Billy, where is Yuki! What trouble is she in!?" Naruto asked urgently, looking to his friend with clear worry.

Billy managed to raise his hand to point in the direction Naruto had been heading.

Naruto started to run in the direction of the ruins, following the trail of blood that Billy had left. It started off smaller, before it got larger and larger... until the forest gave way to stone paved ruins that Blake was able to clearly see.

"Yuki! Where are you Yuki!?" Naruto screamed in worry as he amplified his voice with his hands, never stopping how fast he was running.

Naruto came to a screeching halt when he saw what lay ahead of him.

The mutiliated corpse of a young girl, no older than 6 years old. Blake gasped and covered he mouth, the urge to vomit not little. The girl had a long cat tail coming from the pase of her spine, and was wearing a simple brown dress. Her chest though, it was ripped open, her rips visible inside of it, with her heart missing between her lungs, signs of it having been ripped out. She also had her throat slit, showing that it wasn't a grimm that had done this to the little girl.

"... YUKI!" Naruto started to shout her name at the top of his lungs as he continued his path, more worried about his friend than ever now.

Blake could understand why.

Not to mention there was nothing he could do for the dead girl now, so might as well try to find the woman who he was looking for, where there was still some hope left.

They could both see a head of white hair peeking over the edge of a set of stone stairs covered in blood, leading up to the person standing at the top. Naruto ran up the steps, with Blake following after.

It was disaster.

7 more dead bodies.

"Oh my god." Blake would have thrown up if it weren't for the fact that she had nothing in her stomach, and it was a dream that wasn't letting her throw up.

There was an old woman, maybe 60 years old or older, laying nearby, with cat claws coming out of her fingernails. Her chest shredded open and her heart ripped out, the blood coming from her slit throat having been used to create symbols around her body leading towards the person standing in the center.

There was a four teenage girls, each of them having their chests ripped open, their hearts torn out, and their throats slit. All of them placed in a circle with their blood simples leading to the center. They had cat ears, cat eyes, fangs, and a cat tail as their faunus traits as well. Each of them all being _cat_ faunus women.

Then there was an adult cat faunus woman, who had her arms ripped off, and her chest torn open with the heart gone. Her cat faunus trait being retractable claws on her feet, her toenails forming claws like the older woman.

Finally, and Blake wished she could throw up... but there was a girl no older than maybe 2 years old. She had a hole in her chest completely, the heart having just been torn out of her chest. She seemed to have suffered the least out of everyone present, but the pain she had to have gone through would have been unimaginable. Her one animal trait was the patches of cat fur that grew out of her wrists.

There there was thje living person in the center.

"... Yuki... What... what happened?" Naruto asked, shocked as he stared at the person who was staring back.

Blake saw a beautiful woman clearly.

She had soft smile on her face, a hauntingly beautiful smile. She had pale skin that looked like it reflected the moon itself. Her eyes were a cold green color, and she had white hair that went down to her waist. She was standing nearly nude, only wearing the most basic of scrapes for clothing. She had blood going down the back of her own legs and butt, and was holding a white tail in her hand.

"... I've did it Naruto... I completed my research. I've learned the secrets that were hidden from Faunus so long ago by our ancestors." Yuki spoke with an almost mad gleam in her eye as she spoke.

"She... she did this... she killed all these people..." Blake gasped in horror.

Who was this monster?

"... You did all of this... What... what did you do... _Why_!?" Naruto shouted near the end when all of it started to sink in. Yuki smiled and gestured to a bowl of blood that was sitting between her legs, her own blood dripping and filling it, as well as the blood of all of those she killed.

8 hearts were floating in the blood.

"... I've always wondered about why only we _Faunus_ are born special... and I've discovered it. I've learned the ancient rituals that were created by our people... to give us power... eternal youth... immortality... special powers... a ritual that would let us abandon the _human_ in our DNA." Yuki spoke with her eyes tearing up with joy. She had scrolls laying on the ground around her, each of them showing pictures of the ritual she was talking about.

Naruto looked at the horrors she committed.

"... These were our people Yuki... how could you kill them all. Why?" Naruto asked, and Blake's heart went out to the man.

He seemed about to cry.

"... I can only complete the ritual with the hearts of 8 Cat Faunus that share my gender... and if you tried the ritual it would take 8 Toad Faunus with your gender. I had to sacrifice them... otherwise I would never know if the secrets were true... You're going to try and stop me, aren't you _my love_?" Yuki asked with saddened eyes as she looked down towards her lover. She raised her hand up and tossed her own tail into the bowl of blood and hearts. She leaned down and picked the bowl up.

Naruto openly let his tears fall.

"... This perverse... this is why you've been acting... Why have you fallen so far? What happened to the Yuki that would never hurt another Faunus?" The depth of his despair hurt Blake, who knew she couldn't do anything to help.

Yuki frowned.

"... Humans are a plague. They take, and they take... and they take... and take... they destroy us, enslave us, rape us, murder us. I'm sick of living in fear of humans... I'm sick of not knowing if today is the day the humans destroy my village and destroy everything I love. I'm afraid that I'm going to become a slave to a human... I'm afraid I will lose you to them..." Yuki brought the bowl up closer to her lips. Naruto was stuck in place, the digesting her words, and seeing the tears forming in her eyes.

Too many of their race had met with horrible fates, simply because they were different than humans.

She was sick of living in _fear_ because the humans were so afraid of them, that they would rather kill them all than try to live peacefully.

"Yuki... You killed our people." Naruto told her, and she nodded sadly.

"I had to... It was the only way to get the power I need... to wipe out all of humanity." Yuki spoke with her voice morphing into one filled with utter hate.

Blake could _taste_ just how much hatred for humanity that Yuki had.

Yuki started to drink the blood from the bowl.

"Yuki!"

Blake saw the changes take place.

Yuki entire body was stained by blood that poured down her. She drew white cat ears out of the top of her head. Her canines turned into fangs, and the stump where her tail had been started to regrow. She grew two long tails, one from each of the girls that she had killed. Her nails turned into claws, the same with her toenails. Her eyes turned yellow, her pupils changing to slits.

She even ate the hearts as they got to her mouth.

Blake _really_ wished she could throw up.

When Yuki was down, she threw her bowl on the ground and started to laugh, as if she had gone completely insane.

"... You didn't get rid of your humanity... you've just become more human than you've ever been... you've turned into a monster..." Naruto muttered under his breath as he got ready for a fight. "You're not the Yuki I know." Naruto spoke louder, and Yuki stopped laughing and looked around.

She had a cat-like smile on her face, playful and calculating.

"... Don't worry _my love_. I can change my name if I'm not the Yuki you know anymore... Oh... I'm covered in blood. That's it! That will be my name... Red Snow... You can call me Akayuki from now on." Yuki, now Akayuki, spoke as she bowed to Naruto. She smiled at him, her entire demeaner changing.

Naruto raised his fists.

"I hate humans too... but what you just did... I'm going to stop you, right here." Naruto told her as he got ready to fight her.

To the death if he had to.

Akayuki smiled at him... before she turned tail and started to run away. She was laughing the entire way as Naruto started to give chase.

 _(Blake Wakes Up)_

"Haaaaaah!" Blake gasped as she jerked away, her heart racing as she grabbed her chest. She looked around, and saw that she was surrounded by other students that were waking up as well. Blake leaned forward, realizing that she was completely covered in a cold sweat, and she covered her mouth with her hands when she started to remember her dream.

Blake got up and ran.

She had to throw up.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 The White Tiger

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Woooooooah!"

Ruby couldn't stop herself from shouting out in amazement as she laid eyes on the wicked battle that was going on in front of her. She was standing in the ruins of a destroyed city, with fires all around, yet no dead bodies were to be seen so it would seem like everyone had gotten out of the city okay. A white light was shining on the palm of her right hand, shaped like a fraction of a white sun. She didn't know what was going on, where she was, or how she got there... but she didn't have her weapon so she could only watch in amazement as two titans battled it out.

A Faunus against a Beast.

The Beast was a White Tiger that stood at close to 7 feet tall, with sharp claws that were made out of what looked like the strongest steel she had ever seen. The tiger had two long tails following behind it, and it had a sleak, slender appearance for it's massive size and bulk. It had arrows sticking out of it's body in random places, but that didn't seem to bother it too much as it continued to battle with the ferocity of just that, a tiger.

The Faunus was a Toad Faunus, who she recognized... but at the same time, she couldn't remember how, when, or why she recognized him.

His weapon was a short-sword, with a bow that was combine with the hilt. The bow and arrow serving as the long range weapon for his sword. He flipped backwards when the the white tiger swiped at him, loading an arrow into his weapon as he flipped. He unleashed three of his arrows at the same time, all of them tipped with Dust. They missed the tiger completely and stabbed into the ground in random places.

"You missed Naruto!"

"It talks!... IT'S A GIRL!?" Ruby shouted out with her jaw dropped, floored when she heard the giant tiger talking with a woman's voice. She watched as Naruto landed on his hand and blocked a claw from the tiger with his sword, his sword nearly getting cut into two from the sheer sharpess of the claws of the tiger.

Naruto had a sad look on his face.

He was looking worse for the wear as well. His clothes were ripped, showing several serious injuries. The man looked to be in his later 20s, with a worn look about him.

"We've been battling for 3 days now Akayuki... How many times do I have to kill you? How many times do I have to kill the person who used to be my best friend?" Naruto asked her with sorrow _pouring_ out of his voice. He didn't want to kill her anymore... something that Ruby found weird.

How could you kill a person more than once?

Akayuki laughed.

"Then let me eat you, and become one with your power! I attained this form after researching the darkess Faunus rituals and ancient secrets, yet you can still keep up with this form! Your power... I have to have your power! Become one with me _my love_!" Akayuki lunged at Naruto with jaws wide open, showing sword-like teeth. Naruto grabbed Akayuki by the jaws and he hit her in the forehead with his palm. He flipped the massive tiger over his shoulder and onto her back.

Naruto swiped some of the blood off of his body and he started to write using his own blood on his arm.

"No!"

Ruby watched as Akayuki started to go after Naruto. She moved with more fierceness than ever before. Naruto dodged her attacks, jumping backwards and blocking some of her attacks with his legs. He never stopped writing in blood on his arm, making sure to always keep his body steady no matter what.

"What is even going ON! I don't know, but this is AMAZING!" Ruby shouted as she ran to watch the fight up a little closer.

She had to be dreaming, because these levels of martial arts shown by the Faunus were levels she had never seen. Even without his aura, without his weapon, and without anything to seemingly enhance him, he was moving faster, moving with more strength, and showing more battle prowess than anyone she had ever seen or trained with. His moves were as if he were predicting all of his opponents movements and dodging at the last second, sometimes by a hair's breath.

"You will not use that on me!"

Whatever Naruto was doing, Ruby could see fear of the technique in the way that Akayuki was attacking him.

"Sealing Key completed." Naruto said as he stopped writing on his arm. He jumped back further with Akayuki never giving him any distance. Naruto, the second he landed, ran towards Akayuki, and when she clawed at him, he slammed his hand into her chest, on her heart, by sliding underneath her body. When he came out on the other side, he jumped back to his feet and slapped his hands together.

Gates.

Large red gates started to fall out of the sky. Ruby watched as Akayuki was pinned down. Her neck, torso, paws, and tails were all pinned to the ground by the dropping red gates.

"No!"

"Uzumaki Ninpo... Torii seal." Naruto stated with his hands not coming unclasped.

Ruby watched as he created signs with his hands.

"My power! You're stealing my power... don't seal me! Please, I'm begging you! I don't want to be sealed away!" Akayuki begged as she started to transform into a rather beautiful, if naked, woman. The seal gates transformed with her to keep her restrained, pinned to the ground, and unable to use her power. White energy was escaping her body and it was rushing into a jar that was attached to Naruto's hip.

When her power was all stolen from her, she was gasping for breath, sweating harshly as she tried to breath, but found it more difficult than it should be.

Naruto continued on, with a White Tiger appearing on Jar that he had used to seal her power.

"Your power is gone... but the Torii Seal isn't complete. I still have to seal you inside of somebody, or something." Naruto told her as he walked towards her, and Akayuki tried her hardest to smirk.

Ruby felt it was safe to get close, so she walked up to this scene as well.

"... So I'm going to become... one with you... _my love_?" Akayuki asked with a weak smirk.

Naruto shook his head.

"I'm sealing you... into nothing. I'm sealing you somewhere that you won't be able to hurt anyone. A place where your own immortality will be your worst enemy... I'm sealing you beyond Time and Space... I'm sealing you into _nothing_." Naruto said as he placed his hand on Akayuki. The red gates started to react to his touch, and tighten on Akayuki, more of tham falling down to restrain her even further.

"Nothing?" Ruby asked, but she believed that she was ignored.

How would that work?

"... Beyond... Time and Space... no... no... please don't... I'll never hurt anyone again... just don't seal me into _the void_ of nothingness... NOOOO!" Akayuki saw her arm turning into energy and vanishing. Her eyes widening when she saw that her body, and the gates around her body, were being sealed away.

Beyond Time and Space.

She was being sealed away into _nothingness_ itself, a force that existed where nothing existed. Beyind understanding, a place where the bonds of Time and Space itself would be the bars of her prison cell.

"No. You won't change... I can read your heart. There isn't any light left in you. The second I release you, you will return back to your ways. I'm sealing you away in the one prison cell that can never be broken... Space/Time. Your evil will no longer taint these lands." Naruto told her as the majority of her body was sealed away already. Only half of her torso and her head remained unsealed.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... you love me right... you won't do this to me... right?" Akayuki cried with tears of _fear_ in her eyes.

Naruto was silent as her entire torso faded away.

"... Your created fear in the humans... now more than ever they hate us. The seeds of war were planted, and now all of our kind have to pay for your crimes. I'm going to lead my people into war... I'm going to try and undo the damage you have done... and I'm going to erase you from history." Naruto told her, not answering her question.

"It's because I killed your son! It's because of that isn't it! I didn't know he was your son! I sweat!"

Naruto grit his teeth.

"It shouldn't have mattered if it was my son... you killed a child. _Whose_ child it is doesn't matter. You have never felt a single shred of regret for your actions since the day you completed your damn research." Naruto finished, and with that the last of Akayuki was sealed away. Naruto stood up as the gates sealing Akayuki vanished, and he looked at the jar at his side. He took it into his hand, and stared at the White Tiger symbol that existed there. "I need to hide this in a place where nobody will ever find it. Then I will return to Honey and tell her... our son has been avenged. I can only hope to repair the damage that Akayuki has done to this world." Naruto spoke.

Ruby watched with sparkles in her eyes.

 _-Ruby Wakes Up-_

"So heroic! So awesome! My hand stopped glowing." Ruby shouted as she woke up, and she looked at her hand with a confused look on her face.

Was it all just a dream?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 The Ink Stained Grimm General

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"This... isn't Beacon... and these aren't the clothes I fell asleep in." Weiss said to herself when she noticed that she was in some weird, old timey, village that looked like it came right out of the history books. She was wearing her usual white top and combat skirt, though her weapon nowhere to be seen. That annoying girl Ruby she had just met was nowhere to be seen, the same with the annoying black haired know-it-all, and the blonde haired bimbo.

She could do without them, but she wasn't seeing any of the people that she had met since arriving at Beacon, which was odd.

She had to be amazed though.

Wherever she was, this might be the Initiation test for Beacon and she had been moved in her sleep, the amount of effort put into the recreation of this place was amazing. The buildings looked like they were made from _logs_. All of the houses were built out of logs cut from trees. No bricks at all, and no cement to be found. The people were all dressed with older clothing, looking to be made out of leather and thicker cloth. It was so out of fashion as well.

"Look out, it's the demon."

"Wow... they even captured the treatment of early Faunus correctly." Weiss commented when she saw people backing away from a Faunus that was walking through the streets.

She learned that early Faunus were rumored to have come from demons, and they were treated that way. People would fear the Faunus race, and would isolate them, before they learned that Faunus weren't some kind of super demon race, and started to exterminate them... and then once man learned that Faunus could be used, they turned them into slaves. This town must be recreating _super_ early Faunus treatment.

The lone Faunus walking through town was a tall boy about 17 years old.

He had super bright blond hair, and his eyes were the color of the ocean, with slits for pupils. He had three whisker marks on each cheek, and he he had a rather... dirty appearance. His cloak was light brown in color, and ragged in appearance. His hair had grown so that it nearly covered his eyes completely. His Faunus trait seemed to be claws, claws that were coming out of his fingernails. He walked with pride though, but the overwhelming _power_ that radiated off of him was something else.

Something _intimidating_.

People in the streets were _backing_ away from this man, this teen who was making grown men shrink back. People were hiding behind their stalls, and making it well known that he wasn't welcome in town.

"Apples! Apples for sell! I picked them this morning!"

"... Oh that is just precious." Weiss spoke when she saw a little girl selling apples out of a hand woven basket.

She couldn't be older than 10 years old. She had a very slim body... almost to the point that she looked like she herself hadn't eaten in awhile. She wore a red hood over her clothes, and her clothes were simple... a simple brown dress that was covered in dirt. She had very light skin, and dark hair. What really drew Weiss' attention though was her _shining silver_ eyes that she had.

"Apples!"

"I would love to buy one of your apples." Weiss spoke as she walked to the young girl and tried to place her hand on her shoulder.

Weiss phased through the girl.

...

"Apples!"

"This is not normal." Weiss commented as she waved her hand through the girl's head a few times. The girl didn't seem to even notice that Weiss was there, slapping her hand through her hand. "I'm dreaming... or I died... I'm dreaming." Weiss spoke when she realized that she couldn't be dead without realizing it.

Why was she dreaming this?

Wait... what was up with the glowing Sun Shard on her hand that had never been there before?

"I'll have one of your apples." The Faunus spoke as he looked down at the girl. Weiss watched this as the girl innocently smiled up at the larger man. He even fished some old coins out of his pocket, and he was about to give them to the girl, when her stomach growled. She smiled and laughed.

An older woman grabbed the girl and tried to move her away from the Faunus.

"I'm sorry demon, she won't bother you again!"

The Faunus turned around and looked to see everyone fearfully looking at him. He sighed and started to walk away. Weiss actually felt bad for the man, who had done nothing to deserve the fearful treatment that he was getting. She even felt bad about how she had treated a few faunus the same way in her younger years, before she knew what a faunus was. For the majority of her life, she didn't even know that people with animal traits existed.

She had always lived a rather sheltered life like that.

"Let go of me you old hag!" The little girl shouted as she yanked her arm out of the woman's grasp, and she ran with her basket to the man.

She grabbed the back of his cloak.

"Hmmm?" The Faunus made a noise as he turned his head and looked down at the small girl. She smiled up at him, the old woman who had tried to stop her just completely shocked and fearful for the girl's safety.

Blue eyes watched as blue eyes met with silver.

"Here, take it... no charge. You look like you could use a good apple. I've never seen you around here before... is it really as dangerous as people say it is outside of the village? What's your name?" The girl asked with a smile as she continued to talk with the complete stranger, who raised an eyebrow at her.

Weiss watched with rapt attention.

This was interesting.

"Naruto... and I've never had trouble with the outside. I'm called the demon for a reason child." Naruto spoke as he looked down at her, taking the apple from her.

She laughed.

"Cause your a Faunus? You seem like a soft hearted man to me. You look super scary, but I bet you are super nice on the inside. I'm Shirly!" Shirly introduced herself as she reached out to shake Naruto's hand.

Naruto looked down at the little girl.

He placed his hand on top of her head instead.

"You're a good kid. You're not like the rest of the humans in this village. If you ever need my help, just call my name and I'll be there." Naruto spoke with a ruffle of her hair, before he turned around and started to walk away again. Shirly started to walk after him swinging the basket of apples around as she nearly skipped.

Weiss followed after them and soon caught up with them.

She had to admit she understood why people feared this man. It wasn't because he was a faunus, it was the waves of _natural_ power and utter dominance that he seemed to emmit. His body was the ultimate in what it truly meant to be an alpha. Weiss had never met a man who could be so... dominating with just his mere footsteps. It was like the ground was _proud_ that Naruto was walking on top of it, and each step was blessed by nature itself.

People didn't back away from him because he was a Faunus.

They backed away from him because he was so overwhelmingly powerful that they even humans couldn't help but feel the instinctual urge to flee.

"So where are we going?" Shirly asked with a large smile on her face.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

" _I'm_ going to go to the mountains, and _you_ are going to stay here with your family." Naruto told her, and she grinned.

"Don't have one."

"Oh... that's sad." Weiss commented with her hand touching her heart. If it weren't for the fact that the girl was so utterly happy, Weiss would have been heartbroken to hear that. "What will you do Naruto?" Weiss asked with a smile as she watched this drama play out.

Would he adopt her? Would he accept her?

"... You're lying." Naruto stated, and she smiled.

"Not completely... I was born with _super_ weird eyes. My eyes are all silver and stuff... my Mom and Dad have black eyes... so Dad things Mom cheated on him, so he left Mom... and Mom dropped me off at an orphanage. My family is dead to me." Shirly commented with an even more wide smile, and Naruto grabbed her by her hood, before he reached up and put her up so that she was hanging off of a low tree branch. Weiss watched this with amusement as the girl tried and failed to get out of the tree.

Naruto looked unamused.

"Sad, but it's dangerous out there for a small girl like you. Get stronger, and you can travel with me. I'll make a deal for you... in 7 years I'll return... when you become as old as I am now, and become strong, you may join me." Naruto told her, and Weiss knew he was mostly using it as a way to keep the child safe. He wasn't being truly serious, but at the same time Weiss seemed sure that he wasn't lying either.

He would return in 7 years and check up on the girl, and if she did get stronger, no doubt he would let her join him.

Nobody truly liked being alone after all.

"Aaaaaaah, how cute... To think the Demon would know how to be kind to a child."

"Bara." Naruto spoke as he grabbed Shirly and pulled her out of the tree when a man appeared. A man whose body seemed to be made out of living darkness, living black liquid that moved and took the shape of man, with burning red eyes. He had no other features other than the black outline of his body, and those burning red eyes. "Bara, you will leave." Naruto stated with narrowed eyes.

Weiss stopped moving with pure terror when she stared into those glaring eyes.

Even a _monster_ was calling him a demon, that was saying something.

"Hey now... Salem wants to know your answer already Naruto. She isn't pleased with you ignoring her." Bara spoke with a hiss to his voice, as if he himself hated the name Salem.

"Hey! Let me down!" Shirly shouted as she kicked around, trying to get out of Naruto's grip.

"Bara... You _will_ leave, and if I ever see you again. Your immortality will only be your downfall. I've recently learned _that_ technique... Tell Salem that I will not be manipulated." Naruto spoke harshly, and Bara couldn't help but go into the shadows and try to back away, escaping from the monster that stood before him.

Bara nodded his head.

He had no choice but to.

 _-(Weiss Wakes Up)-_

"... Hah." Weiss sighed as she got up, her dream fuzzy in her mind, even though it had been so clear to her. Weiss placed her hand on her forehead, before she took a deep breath.

What a strange dream.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Sorry for the lateness, but I have been working on something that I think a good number of you will enjoy. It's something that is very time consuming, but I believe it will be well worth the wait.**


	13. Chapter 13 The Black Tortoise

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"... Who slipped drugs into my water?" Yang asked as she looked at the utter chaos going on around her. She was in a village that was in the process of being destroyed by creatures of grimm, some of which she had never even seen before. She was seeing the normal Beowolfs, Ursa, Death Stalkers, and King Taijitu, but she was also seeing the more rare Griffons with Creeps running along the ground underneath

There was a Beringel, another very rare Grimm, riding on top of the back of a Goliath, which was charging with a herd of it's kind smashing through crudely constructed buildings that she had never seen before.

She was seeing things like looked like Minotaur running around with giant clubs made out of bones, and giant Nevermore flying through the skies.

Heck, she even saw a Sea Dragon in the nearby river shooting beams of lightning to kill humans.

Heck, there were even Geists taking the forms of Petra Gigas wrecking havoc around.

"Seriously... super weird." Yang said when a grimm passed through her body, and then continued to kill a non-warrior. She could see warriors all around with short swords and spears trying to fight the grimm... but it would seem that none of them were very _skilled_ when it came to the grimm. Like all of them didn't even know what hand to hand combat was, like all they could do was swing their weapons.

Some were using bows and arrows to be fair.

Only one person was doing anything impressive, a young 17 year old girl standing at the front of the warriors with blood dripping down half of her face. She was sweating and panting, having been fighting for who knows how long. She had her sword in one hand, with her other hand clutching a wound on her side.

"I'm not dead yet, and I won't let my home fall to you Bara!" She shouted as she tried to strike a person that Yang didn't see at first.

What the fuck?

Bara, a Grimm from what Yang could see, was a black-goo like man. Yet, at the same time he transformed his physical body into the shape of a nevermore and dodged the sword strike, before turning into a beowolf and struck out at the young girl. Yang would help... but it seemed like she wasn't in a position to help.

"... So you remember my name. Salem wants this village gone... as the Black Warrior, I am to lead this army to success. What you want doesn't matter here... Shirly was it?" Bara transformed back into his normal form and slipped around the sword. Shirly looked around, and could see that most of her home village was well and destroyed.

Shirly growled, her silver eyes seeming to glow a little, and Yang walked up to get a closer look.

This girl looked so much like Ruby with her eyes it wasn't even funny.

"Why did you wait 7 years to attack the village then? You know today is the day Naruto promises to come back... you're afraid of him, aren't you." Shirly asked with a smirk as she started to slay Grimm, while Bara watched her without trying to do anything to contribute to the fight.

After all, no doubt she would get tired out from the fighting.

Bara did smirk.

"Naruto isn't a concern... Why would he bother with this little village, or some little girl he made a promise to. After all... The Demon who Slays Gods isn't going to waste his time with anyone other than Salem herself... I bet he forgot about this village. Salem wasn't sure though if he would come... so she delayed out attack on this village until she was _sure_ that he stopped caring." Bara explained, and Yang crossed her arms with a confused look on her face as she watched Shirly fighting. Shirly fought with the most skill out of her village for sure, but even then she clearly lacked martial arts skills.

Was this a dream about the past or something? Before the invention of hand to hand combat, which allowed for warriors, even those who used weapons, to fight better.

The Grimm froze.

The Humans froze.

 _Everything_ froze when an ungodly power reigned surpreme over everything. Even Yang froze, and she didn't exist. She fell to her knees when the might of the power pressed down on her. Bara was frozen in place and looked up towards a burning building, with Shirly looking towards the same building.

"Bara... I warned you."

"Naruto!" Shirly shouted in joy as she looked up at the man who gazed down at Bara with anger filled eyes.

The man had barely changed, he had just grown taller, and grown a little scruff on his face. He still wore the same outfit, and he still seemed to have the aura of somebody who could, would, and was going to destroy everything around him with impunity. He hopped off of the building and started to walk towards Bara.

He glanced at Yang.

 _He glanced at Yang._

He raised his right palm and showed it to both Yang and Bara. He showed the white sun on it, complete in form, and Yang's palm glowed as well. She looked at her own palm and saw that she had a _partial_ sun mark on it. The parts that were no white though, were grey in color, like somebody forgot to color them white.

"... The Demon who Slays Gods?" Shirly realized something that Bara had said, and Naruto placed a hand on her head.

"Bara... you've angered me." Naruto stated with his eyes just narrowing.

The ground started to shake. The sky started to darken before turning red. The moon changed colors to the color of blood itself, and the ocean started to churn. Storms started to appear as tornados touched down. Naruto's body glowed as the village on fire around him simply stopped being on fire. The air become heavy as everything started to... come apart. Buildings shattered and were shot away. Naruto protected Shirly from the affects of his power as he glared down at Bara.

If Bara could shit himself, he would.

"... This is your Ability... the Cataclysm... You would go so far for one girl?" Bara asked as the world started to shake.

Yang was sweating bullets.

Even more so when she saw the _fucking moon_ shatter in the sky, becoming the moon that she knew in her time. Just by charging up power for whatever this Cataclysm was, this Naruto had managed to shatter the moon.

"... What about everyone else?!" Shirly asked when she saw everything getting destroyed.

Naruto glanced down at her.

"Already dead... Your home is gone, but the least I can do is wipe out the army that destroyed it." Naruto told her, and Bara transformed into the shape of a turtle with a snake wrapped around it, starting at the tail. Bara roared at Naruto, who completely ignored him.

Yang could see why Bara feared this man.

"... No." Shirly cried a little as she saw it all to be true.

Her home was already gone.

"You fool! You could destroy the world if you do this! You've already charged up enough power to change everything!" Bara shouted out as layers and layers of bone armor started to form around him, turning into diamond itself in hardness. Bara built up his defenses as high as they could go, while his snake half started to go into the ground as deep as possible so that he could go and hide away until the attack was finished.

Naruto looked at Bara with empty eyes.

"I warned you Bara."

Everything went white.

Yang could see no more. She heard the sound of... nothing. The whiteness of her vision showed that everything had been enveloped in... something. When the white faded away, it gave way to a hellish landscape of fire, magma.

It was horrifying.

The sky was purple, and filled with red clouds. The mountains were all shattered, with purple and red crystals shooting out of them. Black pools of goo were shattered all around, while chasms were forming, chasms so deep that even looking into them, you could not see the bottom.

"Uuuuuuh."

Bara could be seen in a crater, at the bottom of it, his body barely anything more than a puddle of goo with a face. Only the fact that his body couldn't be destroyed truly had saved him, even then, if it weren't for the fact he had fortified his body several thousand times over, he would have surely died.

Even Shirly, who was immune to the Cataclysm thanks to Naruto shielding her, was knocked out by the sheer power.

"This is Salem's home now. I would tell you to give her a message... if you were ever going to see her again. I tried to limit as much damage as I could to this continent... I'm sure that Salem somehow survived me turning her home into a wasteland... Now I'm going to seal your power, and finish you." Naruto stated as he opened his cloak and showed a jar on his side. He opened the lid of the jar, and made a single sign with his hand. Bara screamed as black energy started to shoot out of his body and go into the jar, filling it with his power as the image of a Black Turtle with a Snake formed on the side of it.

Bara was shaking with fear when he realized that he was going to die.

"Salem! Save me!"

"Bara, the man who became an immortal grimm. The Grimm with intelligence, and aura, and he ability to turn into any grimm in existance. Point Blank Cataclysm." Naruto stated as he gathered the same attack that he had formed before into a ball, a spiralling ball in the palm of his hand. He pointed it at Bara, before he stopped.

...

"What?" Yang asked when she saw Naruto pause.

"Kill me already!"

"No... You're a Grimm. You might respawn like all the other grimm if I kill you. Salem already conquered this continent... so I destroyed it. How will I take care of you though?" Naruto asked himself, and Yang watched silently, unable to do anything.

Who was the good guy here?

Red gates fell on top of Bara as Naruto waved his hand, having already marked Bara with the seal long ago, just in case.

"I'm going to seal you away for good, into a place where Salem can't revive her precious general." Naruto stated as Bara's body started to vanish.

"Say hello... to nothing."

 _-(Yang Wakes Up)-_

"... I hope I didn't pee myself." Yang whispered to herself as she checked her shorts discretely. She had the piss scared out of her, not literally thankfully, when she saw that power.

Yang sat up and looked around, before she looked at her hand.

There was no mark there.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 The Curse Stained Prank Child

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"This is... unusual." Ren pointed out as he looked around him, and saw a city of wonders. The city was a city that was actually floating in the center of the ocean it would seem. Yet, the floor of the city was made out of some kind of stone. Giant stone guardians were standing around the city, each of the stone giants holding a giant Dust crystal... the objects keeping the city floating on the water.

"What are you doing here?"

"You can see me?" Ren asked when he looked at a little girl that was looking at him. He had noticed how everyone was passing through his body like he didn't exist, and how nobody seemed able to hear or see him. Not to mention he wasn't able to interact with anything. So this little girl seeing him was strange. "Do you know anything about this place you can tell me?" Ren asked logically.

The girl smiled.

The girl was petite... underfed actually. She had light colored skin, and her hair was split between black and white. Black on one side, and white on the other. Her eyes were the opposite though, black on the white side, and white on the black side. She was wearing little more than rags.

"Loki... I'm here to make sure you don't mess with anything like always."

Ren turned around when he heard the person that Loki was actually talking to standing behind him. He saw a grown man, standing taller than Ren himself, looking down at Loki with amusement. He had bright blond hair... and now that Ren looked around, he could see that most people had shades of white or blond hair. Not to mention the majority of people were at least some kind of Faunus breed. The man in front of him was some kind of cat faunus though, with tiger stripes on his arms and legs.

"Naruto... I was just going to play a harmless prank. I was going to make Eldo's hair green today... and turn Ameera into a boy for the day. They would go back to normal by the end of the day... I swear." Loki raised her skinny arm up and swore it, her fingers behind her back crossed, having no issues lying to Naruto's face. "Me doing this helps me train my Biology Semblence." Loki tried to convince Naruto.

Naruto was having none of it as he pinched her ear and pulled her forward, right through Ren's body.

Ren shivered, it was weird for him to see that happen.

"Your Semblence is not meant to be used for such simple matters. You are misusing your gift to cause problems for people. Your Semblence takes a toll on your body... Do not use it for childish reasons." Naruto stated with concern for the girl in his eyes. He grabbed her wrist and lifted her arm up. He looked at her slightly visible ribs, and Ren could only wonder why somebody who cared so much for a little girl would allow that girl to put herself in such a condition.

The girl blushed and covered her rips with her hands, or at least tried to, but her small hands couldn't handle the covering job.

"... It's my-"

"Loki, you have great power... but every time you use that power, your body pays a price. The price to use your Semblence is not something your young body can handle overdoing. Look at you. Yesterday you were healthy... and now you are skin and bones. How long until you return to normal?" Naruto asked her with his tone suggesting punishment if she didn't answer correctly, and by correctly Ren could understand that meant the truth. He could see the concern of a parent, or a brother, in this eyes of this man.

So the girl wasn't underfed... or at least the reason that she was so unhealthy wasn't because she was being underfed, but because her Semblence was hurting her.

"... If I could suck out the lifeforce of a tree... then I could be back to normal right away. I will recover on my own in a week though." Loki grumbled, and Naruto raised her up into the air using her arm.

He glared at her.

"A week? Child, the strain on your body could have killed you. I'm forbidding you from using your Semblence until you recover. If I catch you using it... you won't be eating dinner until you do recover." Naruto threatened her, and her jaw dropped.

Ren didn't know if that meant she was being underfed, or if she just loved to eat and having her meals taken away was a punishment.

"You can't do that, look at me, I'm skin and bones... I need food! Bastard! Abuser! Assface!"

Loki was smacked on the head.

"We both know you don't need food anymore than a fish needs dry land. You are just selfish. Stop tormenting people with your powers for attention. I have enough trouble keeping you out of trouble. I don't need you hurting yourself." Naruto told her with a roll of his eyes.

"Doesn't need food?" Ren questioned as he looked at the girl.

Loki frowned as Naruto set her on the ground.

"... If you hate me so much, then just leave me alone. I don't need you telling me what to do. I already know everyone hates me." Loki frowned as she walked next to Naruto when he started to walk. Ren noticed that everyone was giving Loki a wide birth, not getting any closer to her than they had to.

Sending her looks of hate.

Naruto glanced down at her.

"I don't hate you." Naruto stated to her, and Loki scoffed.

"You hate my Mom." Loki mentioned, and Naruto rolled his eyes. Loki glanced up at him, and he looked down at her with a soft smile.

"I don't hate your mother either. My sister was a complicated woman... she carried in her a lot of bad emotions. She allowed herself to be consumed by the dark arts of out people... and when you were born placed all of her research into your body. It broke my heart to execute her... but any woman who would curse her own child. Don't forget... everyone demanded your death." Naruto reminded Loki, seeing as it was only thanks to him that she was still alive. He had been forced to kill his own sister when he learned that she was experimenting on her child, and pouring all of her dark research into her.

It broke his heart to do that, but he had to.

Loki pouted.

"Nothing gets to you... does it?" Loki questioned, and Naruto rubbed the top of her hair.

"A lot gets to me... but the cool thing about being an adult is pretending not to be bothered. I managed to convince the council to wait until your 17th birthday. Prove to them you didn't inherit my sister's darkness... I would rather not have to kill you." Naruto told her, and Loki smiled up at him.

"You could never kill me."

"... You are right. I couldn't kill you... but I would rather not seal you away either. It is either seal you, or kill you. You are the only person who can decide if your mother's curse has power over you... Little Blue Dragon." Naruto stated as Loki raised her hand, and looked at the moon tattoo that rested on her palm. On her other hand she had the tattoo of a blue dragon, something that she had formed later in life when the power inside of her body started to take hold of her.

Naruto had sealed away her blue dragon power from her, so that she could mature enough to control it without letting it control her.

"... Uncle Naruto... if the dragon takes control... will you really seal me away?" Loki asked her uncle with a little bit of fear.

...

"The White Tiger, Akayuki, had enough power to wipe Humanity off of the map. The Black Turtle, Bara, could turn into any grimm, and create armies of them with enough power to wipe out villages in minutes. The Vermilion Bird has yet to show itself... but you were cursed with the Azure Dragon... You are a Sacred Beast that has enough power to cause great chaos... if that power takes control of you... Then I will seal you away... As much as it pains me." Naruto gave her history itself in his explaination. Ren looked confused by what Naruto was saying, having never heard of those names before.

Loki looked up at Naruto.

"You know the Sealing Technique... You have the key." Loki stated with a frown. "You know where the Black Turtle and White Tiger's sealing pots are." Loki pointed out as well, and Naruto nodded his head.

Ren was interested in this conversation.

It seemed important.

"The Torii Seal was created long ago, by the original Naruto... those who are born with three whisker marks have this seal ingrained in our soul. Those born with whisker marks three are given the name Naruto Uzumaki... it is tradition." Naruto told Loki, before he pat her head with a softer smile still. "Don't worry though... I know you won't lose to the evil inside of you... you might be your mother's child, but you are still my niece." Naruto expressed his belief in her, and Loki hugged his leg.

"I love you Uncle."

"I love you to."

 _-(Ren Wakes Up)-_

"Such... a weird dream..." Ren spoke to himself as he leaned up, hand on his face, before he saw another hand in front of him.

"Oooh, what dream did you have... was it a sexy one, a sad one, a happy one?" Ren's best friend Nora spoke with a large grin as she greeted him. She had already woken up, and had been waiting for him to wake up as well. Ren smiled at Nora as she poked him on the nose. "Boop."

Ren flicked her nose.

"Yeah... boop to you too."

It might be best if he didn't give his dream too much thought.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 **Check out the link to my new Youtube channel on my profile.**  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Yeah, that's right... in two chapters, you will be seeing the Origin Story of Aumiti Uzumaki.**


	15. Chapter 15 The Azure Dragon

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So this is the _Army_ ability that the Azure Dragon uses." Naruto stated as he looked around him with a raised eyebrow, taking in the destruction of his home as it happened rather well. The once beautiful and proud people of his floating city were mutated into ugly, repulsive demonic forms. The white sun on his palm protecting him from the power that was mutating the others in the city.

"Whoa..."

Pyrrha couldn't help but try and vomit, wanting to as she watched a child on the ground mutating in front of her very eyes. Horns growing out of his head, 7 extra arms coming out of his back, and his muscles rapidly growing as his form changed. She watched as the grown man seemingly unphased by the mutations walked towards the child.

Then crushed his head.

"... But they still are mortal. Oh Loki... what triggered your descent?" Naruto asked as he looked up into the sky.

Pyrrha wanted to throw up still as she looked at the body of the mutated boy melt into a puddle of blood and bones. She distracted herself from thje melted boy by looking up into the air.

A large blue dragon was flying around.

It was a long dragon, the scales a dark blue color, with black and white eyes. It had to be close to 20 feet long at least, and it was shooting scales down to the ground, stabbing people and mutating them by fusing the scales with their bodies. On the forehead of the dragon was the upper half of Loki, at least Pyrrha believed it to be Loki seeing as the man had just said that name. The girl's body was little more than skin and bones, but as the people died her body would become more healthy... and then it would change back to unhealthy when she would transform people.

"What is going on?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto glanced towards her.

"... Hmmmm? For a second I could have sworn I sensed something." Naruto pointed out as he raised his hand up and reached towards Pyrrha. Her palm started to glow with an imcomplete version of what was on his hand. She looked down at her glowing hand with surprise, and Naruto seemed to understand what was going on. "I see... so that is what is going on. My power became fragmented in the future it would seem." Naruto looked at his own palm as he ignored what was going on around him.

5 demons started to gather around him, and Pyrrha got ready for a battle. Naruto glanced at the demons, before he sighed.

"I've got your back." Pyrrha spoke, before she realized she was weaponless and her body didn't exist in this... dream?

*Snap*

Naruto snapped his fingers, each of the demons exploded as a glowing, spiralling sphere appeared inside of each of their chests. The spheres started to float, before they flew away and started to take down demons that wandered too close to Naruto.

"Spiralling Tracking Spheres." Naruto spoke as he placed his hands together, each hand inside of his other hand's sleeve. He walked down the streets calmly, towards the direction of the blue dragon. "Come child... I can't see you, but I know you exist there." Naruto stated as he glanced towards where Pyrrha was, though he couldn't see her.

Pyrrha was surprised.

Even surprised, she started to follow him. He raised his hand up, and the glowing on her hand got brighter.

"What did you do?" Pyrrha asked.

Then again, he couldn't hear her.

"I simply strengthened the connection between us. You have a portion of my power inside of you. In the future, you must be asleep... Your spirit has travelled back in time using your connection with me as a focus point. Space and time must have been fractured somehow if this is possible... or at least weakened." Naruto explained to Pyrrha as she walked closer to him. He slaughtered demon after demon with not so much as the effort required to lift a finger. "A shame, if you had come yesterday, you would have seen my home in all of it's glory. Instead, you are seeing it the day I'm going to have to sink it to the bottom of the ocean." Naruto pointed out, clear sadness in his voice for the actions he was going to have to take.

"Sink it? What is happening?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto tilted his head to the blue dragon in the sky.

"You are witnessing the awakening of a Moon Holder's Sacred Beast form. There are 4 of them... the White Tiger, Black Warrior, Azure Dragon, and Vermillion Bird... Loki, my niece is the Moon Holder who gained the power of the Azure Dragon." Naruto spoke with the girl from the future like it was nothing for him. Pyrrha watched as his glowing spheres protected him from all harm as he explained to her what was happening. "Not only that, but each Moon Holder has a unique form of immortality, and a way to create their own personal army." Naruto explained further as he gestured to the demons around them.

Pyrrha gulped.

This was terrifying.

"... So... you've fought them before?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto shook his head.

"... Not in this form at least. I myself have a unique form of immortality... I am cursed to have my soul reincarnated into new bodies when the world senses danger. My past self has fought the White Tiger and Black Warrior... the Vermillion Bird has yet to awaken... has yet to be born. I tried to raise Loki... and I hoped that nurture would defeat nature... I failed her." Naruto spoke with regret in his eyes as he watched Loki lay waste to their home. Pyrrha could feel that even though he was killing his people, demons they may be now, that the thing he felt the most horrible about was failing Loki. "... It would seem the Azure Dragon infects people and turns them into demons." Naruto noted, and Pyrrha glanced at him.

"And the others?" Pyrrha asked, unsure if she wanted to know.

"The White Tiger kills people, and then brings back the skeletons of her victims... the Black Warrior creates Grimm from nothing." Naruto spoke as they reached Loki, who was flying in the sky directly above them now. Naruto snapped his fingers a second time, and red gates fell out of the sky and hit Loki. Bringing her down to the ground in front of them. Naruto looked at Loki, who was screaming and raging, out of control, her own actions not of her own will. "It would seem something triggered Loki." Naruto noted as he placed a hand on her forehead.

Her dragon form was destroyed, the energy from the form gathering, and then getting sucked into a jar at Naruto's side, a blue dragon appearing on the side.

"... So she is sealed now?" Pyrrha asked.

"Her _Sacred Beast_ form was sealed, but now she needs to be sealed away. I could kill her... but I'm not strong enough." Naruto noted with a sad glance down at Loki as she came to her senses once more and looked up at Naruto.

He glanced his finger on her forehead.

"Not strong enough?" Pyrrha asked, finding that hard to believe.

"I'm more than _capable_ of killing her... but I refuse to kill somebody precious to me. Loki... I'm sorry, but you are going to be sealed away into the void. I don't expect you to forgive me." Naruto told Loki with a strained voice.

Loki smiled at him weakly and nodded.

"... I'm sorry..." Loki spoke with regret as she looked all around her. She saw the destruction that a few minutes of her rage had caused. The city was in ruins around them, and all of the people had become demonic in nature. "... I couldn't stop myself... Seal me away forever. Even now, I feel the urge to take back my power... and destroy more." Loki continued as she bowed her head.

Naruto smiled at her.

"You're a good girl Loki, and I'm not mad at you... I'm disappointed in myself. You didn't fail Loki, I failed you... I'm the only one who should be sorry... Of course..." Naruto stopped and looked where he believed Pyrrha to be. "... the seal might not hold forever. It would seem that there are forces at work here. You may one day be released from your seal... and I will not be around to reseal you... Well, I won't be there... but I will. This isn't goodbye... this is see you later." Naruto spoke gently to her.

Loki nodded with a soft smile.

"I love you... See you later."

With that, Loki was sealed away as her form was turned into nothing. Naruto took a deep breath, before he sat down on the ground.

"... The White Tiger respawns... the Black Warrior is formless... the Azure Dragon mutates... and the Vermillion Bird is a mystery to even me. If my power is showing you the past... then something dangerous will be happening in the future... during your time. Prepare... grow stronger... _find me_... find the one who carries the name of Naruto Uzumaki. Do not allow the Sacred Beasts to regain their beast forms." Naruto warned Pyrrha as the island started to crack. Naruto flexed his power, and the water that gushed out of the cracks started to cover the land. Pyrrha watched as Naruto allowed himself to sink into the ocean with his home. "... This is my home... This is my punishment as well. This world is beautiful... and so ugly... this is a beautiful, but ugly, world... protect it." Naruto told her as most of his body was submerged in the water.

Pyrrha watched as more of his body sank.

He actually looked at her, and stared into her eyes.

"... I see... so my power was divided into 8... find the other 7 Sun Holders... _unite 8 into 1_. Don't tell anyone else about this but a Sun Holder." Naruto told her just before he was fully submerged.

 _-(Pyrrha Wakes Up)-_

"... I need a cold shower... I feel like throwing up." Pyrrha tried to hold down her urge to vomit as she jerked awake. She leaned up and looked at her palm... but she could see no glowing symbol there.

She gripped her fist.

 _This_ was her destiny, she wad destined to protect the world.

She would not fail.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **-Sacred Beasts- (Moon Holders)**  
Akayuki - White Tiger  
Immortality: Respawn - Army: Undead Spawning

Bara - Black Warrior  
Immortality: Formless - Army: Grimm Spawning

Loki - Azure Dragon  
Immortality: Fusion/Mutation - Army: Demon Mutation

Aumiti - Vermillion Bird  
Immortality: Regeneration - Army: Mind Slaves


	16. Chapter 16 The Hate Stained Demon Baby

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So you really managed to do it? You split your own power into fragments." Orochimaru asked the current incarnation of Naruto with utter shock on his face. He had seen and collected data on every reincarnation of Naruto thus far, and none of them had been able to actually fragment the power inside of themselves into pieces before. He had always considered it impossible to do without breaking apart the soul as well, but Naruto's soul was completely intact.

His chakra was just gone.

Through human, and faunus, evolution, everyone had lost their chakra over time. Only Naruto had managed to keep his chakra reserves, while also gaining aura through that same evolution. Yet now Naruto had no chakra, the Naruto in front of him was showing him that he had actually managed to split off his own chakra into sections.

"What?" Nora asked while scratching her head, unsure of what was happening.

"Into 8 fragments actually... my power has been growing and growing. With each reincarnation, my chakra mixes with my aura in a more... dangerous way. Splitting my chakra away was the only way to prevent... well what do you think would happen if all of my power exploded?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed in front of himself. He was in Orochimaru's lab to see what the man was doing, having very recently awakened a few of his own live's memories.

He was both curious about what would happen to him, and what would happen to his fragmented chakra shards.

"What did you _do_ with the fragments?" Orochimaru had to be curious.

"I gave them away... it is dangerous for _me_ to use them, but I can't just let the power go to waste. I went to some people who seem to have some hope for becoming powerful... and I gave them the shards with the instructions of giving them to their children." Naruto explained with a grin on his face.

His power was too great to give to an adult to have, since their bodies wouldn't be able to handle the massive influx of power in their developed bodies. Only an underdeveloped body would be able to adapt to that kind of power, or somebody with a Semblence that allows them to Adapt to great things.

"... I see... and these people?" Orochimaru asked, with Naruto rolling his eyes.

"I went to Beacon and gave a shard to a young girl named Summer Rose, and a young man named Taiyang Xiao Long. I went to Menagerie and gave a fragment to Ghira Belladonna. I travelled to Mistral and gave a fragment to Odin Valkyrie. I gave a shard to Nickolas Schnee, and another fragment to Joan Arc. I met a promising young girl named An Ren and gave her a fragment. Finally, i gave one to Achilles Nikos." Naruto told Orochimaru, knowing that somebody needed to make sure that everything went alright with the transfer in the future. Orochimaru would do what he was told to do, and what Naruto was hinting at Orochimaru to do was to make sure nothing happened to those people before they could transfer their shards to the next generation.

Nickolas would have to wait for a suitable grandchild to be born though, seeing as his child wasn't a fighter... and was fully grown already.

"... So what will happen to these people?" Orochimaru asked curiously as he started to type away on his advanced computer.

Nora was a little shocked when she heard her own grandfather's name, but she forgot that when she noticed the super advanced lab that she was in. With levels of technology that she had never even thought possible. Not even in a thousand years could she believe that this techology was possible.

"So cool... So creepy though." Nora noted when she looked at the _floating fetus_ that was inside of a large test tube.

Naruto made sure to stay away from that.

"Semblence Evolution... They won't be able to use the chakra to use Jutsu, their bodies lack Chakra Coils for that. They will be able to use that chakra to push their Semblence to the next level... Strength becomes Super Strength... Speed becomes Teleportation... controlling water becomes _creating_ and controlling water." Naruto explained the simplified version of it. Whatever they could already do could evolve to the next level when they pushed their abilities to the absolute limit, or were faced with a challenge that they could never overcome without the help. "Similar to how Destruction became Cataclysm..." Naruto spoke with a solemn tone and looked up through the skylight.

The broken moon.

The broken moon that one of his reincarnations broke when his Evolved Semblence ran amok, when he fought one of the Moon Holders.

"You've created a new set of Holders... Before only the Moon Holders existed... and now you've just created Sun Holders." Orochimaru spoke with fascination at the prospect of great things happening in the near future.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Speaking of which... you didn't do anything... weird with a woman to get this fetus?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the floating fetus.

Nora nodded.

Yeah, that was weird.

"Aumiti Uzumaki... she is your clone. I actually had to alter her without chakra... they don't make DNA like they did in the age of the ninja. To make up for this... she contains the DNA of the majority of your reincarnations... enhanced strength, speed, and regeneration powers... who knows what other powers she has." Orochimaru looked at his newest creation with pride in his eyes.

"Why?" Naruto and Nora unknowingly asked together.

"She will serve as a _Living Memory Bank_ for you. Chakra holds memories inside of it... well I've used my technology to record all of your memories inside of your chakra. I've implanted them all into her head, and inside of her aura. So whenever the world is in danger, she can track you down and give you the memories you need... she will be an immortal bank. Tomorrow I plan on Hyper accelerating her aging to make her an adult." Orochimaru spoke with the pure intention of working towards good this time. With Aumiti, the task of awakening Naruto's memories would be a simple matter that would no longer take hard work and effort.

It would be as simple as the two of them reaching an agreement.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"This is going to go wrong... for one she is a Moon Holder." Naruto noted as he gestured to the Vermillion Bird symbol on her developing butt. He then gestured towards the symbol on her hand shaped like a black moon. "You've created a monster." Naruto noted, with Orochimaru nodding his head.

"She can't be killed... I've already tried to kill her and create a new one. Her regeneration is preventing anything from killing her body... That is why I want to skip her childhood, in the hopes of avoiding anything that could trigger her towards becoming evil." Orochimaru admitted his own fault. He had accidentally created a monster, but a monster he could still be very much proud of.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in a tail sprouted on the fetus.

"She's a Fox Faunus?" Naruto asked, and Orochimaru nodded.

"... Yes, and no. She is a Fox Faunus... right now. I've manipulated her DNA so much that I unlocked one of the secrets of Faunus DNA." Orochimaru noted.

"Okaaaaaaaaay, I have no idea what is going on anymore." Nora scratched her head. She had already been trying to get these people to pay attention to her, but she couldn't interact with them in any way. "Stop ignoring me." Nora complained, hating that more than anything happening at the moment.

This dream sucked.

"... The secret behind why when two different faunus have a child, it can be any type of animal?" Naruto asked, and his response was a nod.

"Every Faunus contains the genetic codes for all animals. Similar to how _she_ is a bank for memories... the body of a faunus is a bank for genetic material. It's actually really amazing, the faunus body has so many mysteries... it is almost like faunus are actually demons who are _stuck_ in human form." Orochimaru had stumped himself with this one.

The more research he did on faunus, the more mysteries that he found were inside of them. He looked towards Naruto, and the fangs sticking from his teeth.

He was curious as to why Naruto always reincarnated into Faunus bodies.

"... Faunus have many dark secrets, I would advise you not to look too deeply into them. I'm just going to say... being _stuck_ in human form is for the best... because unlocking a nonhuman form... is not something you should ever consider." Naruto spoke.

He had the memories of Akayuki, who had managed to perform the ritual to strip away the last bits of her own humanity, and allow the faunus inside of her to take over completely. No longer bound to a human form, but going into a human form by choice.

...

"You're going to do more research now that I said that." Naruto noted.

"I'm a scientist, and you just gave me a mystery to crack open. Consider my curiousity peaked... If I still had a gender, I would be moist and or hard." Orochimaru deadpanned at Naruto, seeing as Naruto just tempted him with forbidden knowledge.

His favorite kind of knowledge.

"What the hell are you anymore?" Naruto asked with his own curiousity.

Orochimaru answered

 _-(Nora Wakes Up)-_

"Aaaah!?" Nora shouted in shock when she jerked away, having been completely and utterly grossed out by Orochimaru when he answered to the point of waking up. She was grabbing onto her heart, gasping for breath.

"Suck... a weird dream..." Her best friend Ren said, and Nora smiled, scraling over towards him with a big grin on her face.

"Oooh, what dream did you have... was it a sexy one, a sad one, a happy one?" Nora asked with her grin still in place. She reached down and poked him on the nose, with Ren smiling as she did so. "Boop." She cutely booped him, her favorite thing to do to him.

He flicked her nose.

"Yeah, boop to you too."

'Yeah, the dream didn't seem too important anyway.' Nora thought to herself as she started to talk Ren's ear off.

Better not to think about it.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **My second video came out a little bit ago on my Gaming Channel, link on my profile.**  
 **On my fourth video, the third is already recorded just needs editting, I plan on answering questions that people ask me in the comments on my second video.**  
 **So if you have a question you want answered, go to my youtube channel and ask it in the comments.**


	17. Chapter 17 Vermillion Bird

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ **Next Chapter is the Last Chapter of the Prologue.**  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"How!?"

"Woah!?" Jaune shouted out in shock when he suddenly found himself in an odd place, with odd people... and knocked out bodies all on the ground around him. It looked like a less bloody version of what you would expect from war... only everyone who was "Dead" was only knocked out with bruises on their faces. Men and women both, all of them unconscious expect for two people.

"Aumiti... you might have my memories... and a powerful variety of your own skills... but I'm jus better. I have several lifetimes of actual combat... you might have _memories_ of combat... but your body doesn't remember it." Naruto spoke down to Aumitit as she regenerated her _entire_ body, other than her head. He had destroyed her body, minus the head, with a powerful attack. Even then, the majority of her head had been destroyed.

Her regeneration was so powerful, that so long as one cell of her body was left, she would be able to regenerate her entire body.

"... I was smart... I waited for _years_ before I showed my true colors. I acted the part of the good girl for so long... Yet... how were you prepared!?" Aumiti shouted as her chest regenerated. Jaune blushed when he saw her rather massive breasts. Easily bigger than that Yang girl that he had seen, Ruby's sister or whatever. She wasn't regenerating her clothes, then again who was stupid enough to think that clothes regenerated when a person healed? "I was biding my time... I built up an _army_ to challenge you... HOW!?" She shouted at him with her blue eyes turning blood red.

How had he defeated her so soundly?

Naruto frowned down at her.

"You're a Moon Holder... Loki was raised with love and affection, and she couldn't control the darkness in her... you were brought into this world without love... You had no chance to win against that darkness... Even Akayuki started out as a good person who simply loved our species too much... You're closer to Bara... you embraced darkness from the very beginning... So while you were preparing to fight me... I've been preparing for you." Naruto explained to her as her arms were finished regenerating. Even without aura, her power to regenerate was one that was ingrained into her DNA. Not to mention it activated when her body was destroyed, and she would have no doubt hidden a part of herself away so that if her entire body was destroyed, she could still regenerate.

Aumiti chuckled to herself.

"Right... you already had those memories... The others... they were all sealed away into nothingness itself... It's my turn now. You're going to seal away my Sacred Beast form... and banish me." Aumiti spoke bitterly, spitting on the ground as she did so. She finished regenerating her legs and stood up to attack him, but he stopped her by simple snapping her legs at the knees. She was forced to collapse inversly at the legs, he feet kicking herself in the breasts.

"Ah!"

"Woah, brutal..." Jaune didn't even care if he was seeing pussy at the moment, seeing as the woman had just gotten her legs broken backwards. "Hey, I think she's had enough." Jaune went over to put his hand on Naruto's arm to stop him.

He phased through him.

"Time and Space will become your jail, and immortality will become your curse. You will spend the rest of eternity in nothingness." Naruto spoke as he opened a jar. Her powers, red in color, were sucked out of her violently and absorbed into the jar. She screamed in agony as her Sacred Beast powers were stripped from her, and when it was over, and he closed the lid on the jar, she was left on the ground panting.

Jaune gulped.

Scary.

"You are powerful Aumiti... more so than the other Moon Holders. It was that strength that made you so easy to beat for me... You don't have memories of this, but do you know what my Semblence is?" Naruto asked as he started to write down the key needed for the seal. To ensure that she would never be able to hurt anyone again.

Aumiti frowned.

She had all of the memories of all of the Naruto's before this one, but she didn't have this Naruto's memories. She actually had no information on him actually.

"The Naruto that defeated Akayuki had Truth-Seeker Orbs as his Semblence. With it he could destroy all things right down to their very soul, and many more things. He always avoided using it though. The Naruto that sealed Bara had Cataclysm as his Semblence, and with it he broke the moon, killed the Gods of Light and Darkness, and turned a continent into a wasteland with only a fraction of his power. The Naruto that defeated Loki had Wind as his Semblence, and with it he could make objects float as if by telepathy." Naruto explained for her things that she already knew, and she growled at him.

She wanted him to get to the point.

"Hurry up already, what is your power!?" Aumiti shouted out, her programming, the way he brain was wired, demanding she know the answer.

"Inverse."

"What?" Jaune asked, unsure of what both a Semblence was, and what Naruto meant by the word Inverse.

"... I don't understand." Aumiti spoke lower, not sure what it meant.

"My Semblence is always active... and it's weakness is that my aura does not shield my body. My power is the opposite of whatever my opponent's Semblence is... if _you_ have a Spear that can Pierce Everything, I have a Shield that Blocks Everything. I have the power to make my power the _opposite_ of your power." Naruto walked towards her and placed his hand on her forehead. Seals started to spread across her body, and Naruto gripped her hair tightly, not being very nice about it.

He wasn't just sealing her away.

"This isn't the Torii seal..." Aumiti whispered when she looked at her unmoving body... no longer being able to move it.

"Your Semblence is _Kitsune_... as you grow stronger, you gain more tails and get more Kitsune abilities... well, since I'm touching you... _my_ Semblence is now Nogitsune... I'm not sealing you. I'm cursing you." Naruto said as he took his hand off of her. He backed away from her and red gates fell on top of her.

He was now going to seal her.

"That is an OP ability... that means that no matter what, he always has an ability that will _beat_ whatever his opponent can do." Jaune pointed out with a dropped jaw. Naruto's body allowed him to always be able to beat his opponent, no matter how strong they were, it didn't matter in the slightest. He would always have the perfect power to beat whatever they could do.

A strange crack in the air opponent up behind Naruto.

"What?" Aumiti asked with surprise when she saw that.

A glowing, chainsaw sword, was flung out of the crack in the air and impaled Naruto through the chest. Naruto gasped in shock when he saw the blade come out of his chest, and he struggled to remain stranding.

"Damnit... What did you do?" Naruto asked Aumiti, who was just as stunned by the odd development as Naruto was.

...

"What just happened?" Jaune asked with wide eyes.

"... I... have no idea what just happened." Aumiti was just confused, and as he body was sealed away into nothingness, she couldn't help but only have a confused look as Naruto fell to his knees and yanked the chainsaw sword... shotgun out of his chest. Naruto threw it to the ground next to him and looked at the weapon.

 _Propery of Crimson Uzumaki_

"... What the fuck... At least Aumiti is sealed... uuuh." Naruto groaned as he fell to his face. Naruto grabbed his bleeding chest... seeing as he had a hole in his chest large enough for a person to crawl through it, he was pretty sure he was going to die.

Who the FUCK threw that at him!?

 _-(Jaune Wakes Up)-_

"... Who the hell is Crimson Uzumaki, and why did their weapon come through a crack in the air?" Jaune asked with shock as he jerked away. He looked at his hands for a second, before he shook himself awake.

He needed a shower to get this sweat off of him.

 _-(Crimson's Timeline)-_

"Honey?" Ruby asked as she cuddled with Naruto, who had stopped petting her head and took a deep breath. He looked at his foot for a second, before he looked up into the air with a conflicted look on his face.

Naruto just realized something.

"Remember when I kicked Crimson's weapon through the portal before her?" Naruto asked his wife, and she nodded her head.

Yeah, that happened.

"Yeah?"

"... I just realized that by doing that, I might have killed myself... literally. I think I just commited some weird form of suicide... or some weird murder." Naruto realized as he palmed his face. Naruto blinked when he realized something else.

He threw Crimson's clothes into the portal separately as well.

When would those appear?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **That's right, Future Naruto killed Past Naruto accidentally.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_  
 _ **Check out my Youtube Channel, Link is On My Profile.**_


	18. Chapter 18 Naruto

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"For a place that was suppose to be abandoned, it is in pretty good condition." Naruto noted as he walked down the hallways to the Merlot Industries old building located in Mountain Glenn. His brother had asked him to do a solid for him, and collect some old machinery that would have been located in the building. Since the fall of mountain Glenn, Dr. Merlot was supposed dead, so his building was free grabs for tech.

Everything was super clean, not a speck of dust to be found anywhere.

It was almost a shame that after he got the tech for his brother, that he would be destroying this place completely. Then again, nobody would be missing a building in a grimm infested, fallen city.

"Whatever Short-Cake."

"Why do I have to work with you two idiots?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to look at two people standing behind him. Roman Torchwick, and Neopolitan (no last name that he knew of). Two human criminals, though Roman was more of a petty criminal who could fight on par... with a Beacon student. Neopolitan was the real power house of the two, if anything, Roman was holding her back from becoming a true criminal.

So Roman was a lesser evil when compared to the short fuck standing next to him.

"Your brother is paying us a rather large sum of money to assist you. He says we can keep anything that we find in this place as well, other than what he wants. I say that is grounds for my interest, wouldn't you say Neo?" Roman asked as he spun his cane in his hand. "Ooooh, this is nice." Roman said as he grabbed a gun off of the wall, and attached it to his waist without a second though.

The walls were lined with experimental weapons that Merlot had been creating, the man was known for being one of the top weapon creators, as well as creating robots that were used for security purposes.

 _I like this one_.

"... Where did that sign come from?" Naruto asked when he looked at Neo holding up a sign, that shattered like glass. Showing that the sign she was holding up was just an illusion created by her Semblence. She took a rather large gun, something that looked like a Death Ray, and she placed it into the back of her tight pants. "... I'm not questioning that either." Naruto commented when he noticed the weapon just vanishing inside of her pants.

Naruto's foot stepped on a pressure plate.

All of the lights, which _still_ worked, started to turn red as alarms started to go off.

"Way to go animal." Roman commented as holes in the wall started to open up. Lazers started to shoot out of the walls. A lazer shot a hole in his hat, knocking it off of his head, and Roman frowned as he picked it back up. "Son of a bitch." He commented as Naruto smirked, of course they were surrounded by death beams.

Neo started to do some impressive gymnastics as she flipped her way through the field of death, and Naruto followed after her. He used his tail to adjust his balance whenever he needed to, allowing him to follow her without any trouble. No, he even surpassed her as he used his longer legs and wider reach to go in front of her.

"Looks like the security system still works." Naruto commented dryly as he reached the other side of the hallway in moments, doing a backflip over the final lazer, landing on his feet. Naruto hit his hand against the hallway's grid system controller, and turned it off. Neo landed nearby him, and Roman was allowing to walk after them, not capable of the same feats of flexibility and balance that a faunus with a tail, and the small woman, were capable of.

Roman's foot touched a button halfway on the way to them, and the floor opened up underneath him. He fell into a hole, and Naruto rolled his eyes as he ran towards Roman.

Petty villain or not, Naruto would not allow people to die.

Neo ran towards Roman and jumped into the hole, her umbrella opening up as she grabbed onto him. Naruto jumped into the hole after them, and grabbed the top of Neo's umbrella, before he did the splits and put his feet on both sides of the hole. His tail wrapped around Neo and lifted her, and Roman, out of the hole and onto the ground. He hopped out of the hole after them and dusted himself off.

"... I could have done that myself."

 _Nope._

"Way to go human." Naruto mocked Roman's earlier words, since now they both side off a trap. Neo poked Roman's side and pointed down into the hole, where there was a glowing green light at the bottom of the... _very_ deep hole. "... Glows green, seems like something interesting." Naruto pointed out when he saw that.

 _I found it._

"Well I discovered the trap that is leading us to it. Looks like it goes all the way to the basement." Roman's words showed arrogance, and a rather pompous attitude towards his own falire leading into a success.

Naruto rolled his eyes, while Neo clapped her small hands together.

"I hate both of you." Naruto said as he reached into the fur of his fluffy tail, and he pulled out his weapon. He pulled out a small black rod, and he pressed a button on it, so that it would extend into a 5 foot long pole with a point at the end of it. Almost like a spear, but not quite a spear. Naruto jumped into the hole fearlessly, and turned himself so that he was falling face first.

Roman and Neo jumped in after him, with Neo floating down using her umbrella.

"How do you do that!?"

'What is that?' Naruto thought to himself as he looked down towards the rapidly approaching green thing, the glowing green thing that was now getting brighter. The glowing green thing that was moving out of the way of the hole. Naruto stabbed his weapon into the wall and slowed his fall.

Roman grabbed his tail, and Naruto yelped, letting go of his weapon when he had the full weight of a human _jerking_ against his tailbone.

"Well you are useless." Roman stated as they fell out of the bottom of the hole, and landed on the basement floor level. Naruto's tail reached up and grabbed his weapon, while Neo calmly, and with a vicious smirk, landed on the ground gracefully. "... Well shit." Roman stated when he noticed the robots surrounding them, all with guns pointed at them.

Naruto sighed to himself.

Just his luck, working androids that were out for blood it would seem.

"Sog, whatever you are after better be worth the trouble... of making me put up with these two." Naruto said, and with a simple swipe of his tail, hundreds of needles started to shred the robots to pieces before they could even begin to ask for identification, as robots always seemed to do. "Don't grab my tail again, or I will turn you into Mistral Cheese." Naruto stated to Roman as he eyed him harshly.

He didn't like that.

Neo grabbed Naruto and Roman's jackets and pointed towards the glowing green object, that had been moving.

"That it?" Roman asked Naruto, and Naruto took a piece of paper from his pocket and held it up in front of the floating machine.

It was a green crystal that was trapped inside of a dark blue cube, with the dark blue parts being mostly see-through. There were glowing red lines going across it's surface, and glowing green particals were coming out of the corners of the cube, each corner shaped uniquely. Naruto compared the drawing, to what he was seeing, and he nodded his head.

"That's it." Naruto confirmed as he looked at cube. He walked over to it while it started to float to the right. The cube was small enough to fit into the palm of his hand. "What the hell is this, and what does Sog need you for?" Naruto asked the machine with a raised eyebrow.

A nearby television screen turned on.

A shadow covered figure was featured on it, with a glowing red eye.

"Well, consider me surprised. I wasn't expecting to ever get a message that my old building's security system had been turned back on. Turns out an animal-" Naruto's annoyed face showed, while Roman smirked. "-, a petty burgerler-" Roman scowled, while Naruto smirked at him. ", and a midget have come into my lab unannounced." Merlot no doubt, finished with Neo frowning at the insult to her height.

Naruto and Roman both looked down at Neo, who grabbed her umbrella and forced it through the screen, shattering it and ending the conversation early.

"As fun as this is, it is time for us to loot this place dry. This is where we part ways." Roman stated with a mocking bow.

 **Self-Destruct Sequence Initiated**

...

"I hate both of you." Naruto stated as he jumped into the air, and tackled the ceiling. He crashed right through it roughly, with Roman and Neo jumping after him. He kept jumping up and crashing through ceiling after ceiling, jumping as many times as it would take. Naruto took out his scroll and pressed the "Send" button, letting Sog know that he had achieved what he was after, and it was time to pick him up.

His head was so going to hurt after this, since he was literally skull bashing his way up to the ceiling.

*Boom*

The first explosion shook the building, the first of many explosions actually. Naruto slammed his head into thick conrete and he was suddenly looking at the sky. The building's glass windows shattered when the building began to collapse.

"Great, now we get to FALL to our deaths, or explode! Just great!" Roman shouted out when he jumped up after Naruto, with Neo following him.

 _I can float._

"You two were so helpful... Sog literally paid you so that you could get yourselves killed... Wait... He wasn't even going to pay you knowing my brother." Naruto stated to them, just adding insult to injury at this point.

The building started to fall over just as a Bullhead started to fly towards them, and Naruto ran towards the edge of the building.

He jumped off.

"We aren't even getting paid! Then I'm taking that weird machine!" Roman jumped after Naruto with Neo following after him. Naruto saw the Bullhead get closer as the back of it opened up. It started to fly down towards the ground when it got closer, and Naruto kicked off of the building and landed in the back. Naruto placed his feet on metal, and the bullhead corrected itself, before it started to fly off.

Roman and Neo landed on top of the bullhead.

Naruto sighed to himself.

"That the humans?" A voice asked from the cockpit.

"Sog sent you to come get me? Yeah, Roman and Neo are on top." Naruto answered as he gestured up with his thumb. The bullhead went towards another tall building, and just as they passed over it... it started to fly upside down so that Roman and Neo were dropped off onto a different building. Naruto grabbed onto something to right himself, just as the bullhead was flipping back the right way. His face showing irritation when they flipped back over, and he walked towards the cockpit. "Warn a guy!" Naruto shouted at the pilot, who smiled sheepishly.

"Got the job done?"

"Yeah, this is the last time I help Sog out with anything though. Brother or not." Naruto pointed out as they started to go full speed towards the Emerald Forest. They weren't going _to_ the Emerald Forest, but passing over it was the quickest way to get to Sog's base of operation.

The Black Fang, a smaller... more... terroristic version of the terrorist group, the White Fang.

"He's be sad to hear that."

...

"Crack in the sky?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow when he saw a crack appear in the sky.

Women's clothes went flying out of the crack, and the crack closed up. The clothes flew towards the engine of the bullhead.

*Boom*

"We lost an engine!" The pilot shouted out when the clothes going into the engine caused the engine itself to jam up... and then catch fire and explode.

"How far will the other engine take us?" Naruto asked as he looked out the window and saw the flaming engine. It was a pretty old bullhead, so he didn't have much confidence in it. The fact it already got them close to the Emerald Forest was proof enough of the speed of the trusted air ship.

"Right to the crash site."

Naruto saw the forest getting closer when those words registered in his head. Naruto looked at the ground, and seconds before the bullhead smashed into the trees...

"Oh... I get it." Naruto spoke when he realized the joke that the pilot had made. It had sparked in his mind just as the bullhead smacked nose first into the ground.

*BOOM*

Then exploded.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **With this chapter, the Prologue is now over.  
**_


	19. Chapter 19 The Four Monster Generals

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"... Ah the good old days." A grown man spoke as he leaned against a desk, pushing his finger up against a picture that was sitting on his desk. The man stood at over 6 feet tall, with cropped short blond hair. His eyes were a dark shade of purple, and his had tanned skin. His entire body was on the muscular side, and he wore ripped up jeans and a black wife beater with a design on it in red that was the image of a red fang.

Sog Uzumaki.

The picture he was looking at was that of when he was much younger. It was the only family photo he had of the older days of his youth. The picture was of his mother, his father, and both himself and his little brother.

Aqua Uzumaki, a lovely shorter woman of 5 feet tall with very light blue skin, with gills on each side of her neck. She had dark blue hair, and he got his purple eyes from her. She always wore her one piece swimsuit, he never remembered a day when she didn't wear it. Her body was slimmed down and athletic, and the logo that she wore on her modest chest was a _red spiral_. Floating above her head was a ball of water, her Semblence allowed her to control water to some degree, a rather large degree.

Ozone Uzumaki, a man that nearly stood at 6 feet in height. He was where the tanned skin and blond hair came from. He had long, very long, hair for a man that he kept up in a ponytail. He had a scuffy chin, and blue eyes as he created a small tornado in his hands and held them up. He was wearing a wind suit, in white, with the same logo that Aqua wore on her own.

There he was, at 12 years old, a small little tyke, scrawny in appearance. Despite his scrawny appearance though, in the picture of him he was juggling 10 different 10 Ton weights like they were nothing. His Strength Semblence giving him unnatural super strength for his age, that only got more powerful as he got older.

Finally, he beloved brother was hanging upside down by his tail.

"... You were such an adorable little brother when you were that age... and then you got mom's mouth." Sog lamented with a smile as he flicked the picture of his brother. In many ways, his brother never changed over the years. The strange Semblence that allowed him to Adapt to whatever was around him was something that was hard for them to put in their act. "I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad would be ashamed of me though." Sog spoke with a sad smile as he looked at the picture with growing unease.

Circus life, compared to the life he was now leading... was not something that he could proudly say that his parents would approve of. The days at the circus were certainly happier days for him.

"Sog."

"What do you want?" Sog asked as his tone turned harsh instantly, placing the framed photo face down on his desk.

Four people entered the room.

The Black Fang was small, but still growing. Only the _most extreme_ of the human hating Faunus could join them. People who wanted humanity wiped from the face of Remnant itself. It made Sog sad that Naruto always refused to join them, so he was happy when he managed to convince Naruto to doing a favor for him that would NOT be used to destroy humans. Made him feel closer to his brother, like before.

So far, the Black Fang only had a dozen members... 4 of which were a league above the regular huntsman.

"The Bullhead went down." A large, 8 foot tall, man spoke deeply and slowly as he leaned forward so that he could walk underneath the frame of the door. He wore only a trenchcoat and simple pants with boots. Right above his heart, he had a green gem that was infused to his chest. He had a monocle over his right eye, and even though he seemed like the type of guy that would be a brute... he was very intelligent.

Franke N. Stein, the scientist of the Black Fang.

"... What?" Sog asked as he stood up quickly.

"He recovered the device from the crash site, but the pilot was dead when we got there. Decapicated." A shorter man spoke as he leaned up against a wall. His entire body was completed cover in bandages, from head to do. His voice was raspy, and he had a single, burning red, eye. The skin around his eye was chalk white, and he didn't have a single bit of muscle on him. His entire body was almost skin and bones, to the point it was amazing that he could stand. He had a green gem imbedded into his right hand.

Mumm Ee, the strategist of the Black Fang.

"Is Naruto safe?" Sog asked with narrowed eyes. He watched as a third man walked up and placed the device on his desk.

"I could smell his blood, but no body." A handsome man spoke, walking away from Sog's desk with a brisk walk. His suit covered nearly all of his body, black in color. He had pale skin, and slicked back black hair, with onix black eyes to match. His faunus trait was visible, unlike the others, he razor sharp fangs nearly 2 inches in length. His green gem was imbedded right into his forehead.

Vam P. Ire, the information expert of the Black Fang.

Sog looked at the final member.

A short girl, close to 4'5" in height. She had tanned skin, and though she was shorter, she had the body of a mature woman. Wide hips, and close to a B-cup in breasts. She had a mature face, and her body had curves to it. She had a wolf tail coming out of her tail bone, and her hair was silver. She wore a leather biker jacket, and leather pants as well. Her eyes were covered with sunglasses. Her green gem replaced her belly button, taking up residence in the middle of her stomach.

Ly Can, the tracker of the Black Fang.

"... He is alive, but he fell into the river... I couldn't track a smell. I doubt he would drown though... but he was leaving an impressive trail of blood. From the shape in the ground next to the plane, it looks like he smashed his head into..." Ly stopped for a moment and tried to think of the best way to explain this. "Well, he crashed through several dozen trees, and used his head to smash through several rocks as well... if he is alive, then he will have a monster headache for awhile." Ly spoke with a shrug of her shoulders.

She was pretty sure that would suck to happen, it would kill most people.

"FIND HIM!" Sog shouted at the four, getting each and every one of them to flinch back in terror when they looked at him and saw the look he was giving them. Sog looked down at the device that was on his desk, and he took a deep breath, before he sat back down and sighed to himself. "... He is in the Emerald Forest? Nearby Beacon, right?" Sog asked as he sighed, and he got nods in return.

Everyone was too afraid to speak.

 **-The Emerald Forest-**

"Uuuuh... my head..." Naruto groaned as he grabbed the sides of his head in pain. Blood covering his face from the several harsh head wounds he must have faced. Naruto leaned up, and saw half of his body was submerged in water, his upper body having come out of a river and landed on the side. Naruto looked around and tried to figure out where he was. "... Where are I?" Naruto asked as he looked around, getting up on shaky legs as he looked down at himself.

He was wearing clothes that were extremely ruined. All he could see were scraps of orange. Naruto shook himself, before he looked around.

This forest was not familiar to him at all.

"... I'll just send some clones out to..." Naruto crossed his fingers, and he tried to summon his chakra... but it wasn't there. No puffs of smoke, not clones magically apearing. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that he couldn't feel an ounce of chakra from anywhere in his body. Naruto looked down at himself, and placed his hands together, before he looked around.

What was the last thing he remembered?

Naruto's eyes widened.

"My village! The summoning jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he looked everywhere.

The last thing he remembered was being Reverse Summoned by the Toads back to Konoha, and seeing the village utterly destroyed. Then everything went utterly blank for him. He didn't remember anything after that. Naruto looked down at himself again, before he looked up at the sky.

Naruto groaned when he felt a sharp pain in his head as he remembered.

Somebody must have used some weird Space/Time Ninjutsu on him that sent him to whatever place he was. He knew the Land of Fire's forests like the back of his hand, he had spent 3 years travelling them with Jiraiya. The kinds of trees he was seeing weren't native to the Land of Fire. Not to mention he could see some ruins in the distance that weren't recorded on any map.

"... Who could have used a Ninjutsu to send me... here? What did they do to me?" Naruto asked, since not only was he in some unknown place... but he didn't even have his chakra. As impossible as it was, he couldn't even feel the Kyuubi's chakra inside of him either. He was trying to call upon it, and he couldn't even make the connection. Instead, he felt a different energy inside of him. Naruto looked at his hands, and saw they seemed pretty much the same as always. "... What happened to _me_?" Naruto asked himself as he gripped his hands into fists.

The bushes rustled, and Naruto walked towards them.

An Ursa.

"I don't know what you are, but aren't you an ugly bastard?" Naruto asked when he saw a black bear with bones coming out of it. "I mean, you look like you came from Orochimaru's reject experiment pile. What, did he try to give a bear the Bone Pulse?" Naruto asked mockingly towards the bear with a grin.

Even without chakra, he could fight a bear without trouble. Heck, he could fight a giant bear without a problem without chakra. Such a small little thing, barely 7 feet tall, wasn't even going to make him take it seriously.

It roared at him.

...

"... That on the other hand is a different story." Naruto stated when he saw more of them coming out of the area around him. Naruto could now see dozens of the Ursa gathering around him. "... 20... 21... 22... Oh great... Ow." Naruto grabbed the side of his head when he felt another pulse of pain. He wobbled on his feet as a sudden dizziness came over him. Naruto looked at his hand, and saw blood on it.

Okay, he must have hit his head super hard as well.

When the Ursa moved towards him, Naruto grabbed one of them by the claw and threw it over his shoulder into several more of them. Naruto jumped over the pile of Ursa he created, and started to run away.

More than likely, they were just bears defending their territory from an intruder, so there was no reason for him to kill an innocent creature that was just acting on it's instincts. He was clearly in their area, so they would leave him alone when he left their zone. It was that simple, no reason to fight a battle that he didn't need to fight. Naruto jumped into the trees, before he jumped up above the trees.

*Boom*

"Eh?" Naruto stated with a shocked gaze when he looked to his left side and saw a girl shoot an explosion out of her gauntlets, flying through the air wearing sunglasses.

Yang saw Naruto jump out of the treeline.

Just in time for the two of them to crash into each other as Naruto knocked Yang out of the air, and Yang knocked Naruto back to the ground. The two of them went into the trees, hitting various branches, before smashing into the ground.

The two of them laid on the ground next to each other, holding their heads.

This was not part of her landing strategy.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	20. Chapter 20 Butt of the Joke

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"What did you even DO to piss off THIS many Grimm?!"

Yang had to ask that question when she was reluctantly forced to retreat from the rather massive number of grimm, now easily in the several dozens of them coming at her. She was cocky when it came to fighting, but not even she believed that she could fight a small army of grimm by herself. The man who she had banged her head against, who seemed familiar to her for some reason, didn't seem interested in fighting the creatures either.

Naruto shrugged.

"... Not entirely sure. Then again... Grimm." Naruto stated with a pause when he registered what the strange animals were called.

He would remember that.

Yang shot off explosive rounds from her gauntlets, and while Naruto was amazed at the levels of technology that this... dimension had (he was very sure he was teleported to a different dimension, just a guess though), he didn't focus on it. Naruto grabbed a rock off of the ground and threw it at the nearest Ursa, the rock going knocking against it's mask, and shattering it. The grimm knocked out cold with a shattered mask falling down around it. Yang gave that rock through an appreciative glance.

Good arm on him.

Yang turned around, jumping off of Naruto's shoulder as she sent barrages of rounds at the grimm chasing them. While a few of them veered off from them, and were going to try to circle around, that changed when they reached the side of a cliff that overlooked ruins... and a very deep crater.

"So, you okay to fight? You seem like you're a little shaken up." Yang asked as she raised her fists up, and Naruto rose his up as well.

"I'm always up for a fight... seems like these... grimm are..." Naruto was about to call them innocent, but he was sensing a little more... darkness from these creatures. Enough that he could say that none of them had ever been innocent before. "My ass does hurt though, and my head... I think I hit it." Naruto mentioned as he rubbed the side of his head. Yang nodded her head in agreement.

She could understand, seeing as she had slammed foreheads into him not 2 minutes ago, though she didn't know how to explain his hurting ass, unless he landed on his tail.

The two of them raced towards the Grimm, the Grimm racing towards them as well.

Gunshots were heard as a row of grimm fell to the ground, holes in the backs of their heads. The grimm stopped, and both of the blond/blondes stopped when they saw Blake standing on a nearby treebranch, holding her gun towards the Grimm. Blake smirked down at the grimm, blinking in surprise when she saw Naruto.

'He kind of reminds me of my dream last night...' Blake thought to herself as she jumped out of the tree and landed nearby Yang and Naruto. "Need a hand?" Blake asked with a cocky smirk.

Yang snorted.

"I could have taken them alone, but at least it will be a _little_ easier with you and Fuzzy-Butt here." Yang stated as she gestured to Naruto.

Fuzzy-Butt?

Naruto looked at his own butt, and saw a long fox tail sticking out of his tailbone. Having not even noticed it before, he managed to keep his shock under wraps as he moved the tail around. Honestly, it wasn't all that difficult, it was easier than moving a Chakra Cloak tail around, since this one was actually connected to his body, and not just his chakra. It moved the way he wanted it to with ease.

"... That's racist." Blake stated as she got ready for a fight.

Ass.

"Eh." Blake deadpanned when she saw an ass in her face literally seconds before she was knocked backwards by a soft ass just ramming into her face at... she would guess 100 miles per hour. Blake was knocked into Yang, who also saw ass when she turned her head, and the ass slid off of Blake's face and crashed into her own. Both Blake and Yang crashed into Naruto, who looked away from his own tail, and saw ass rapidly approaching him.

...

"... Ass." Naruto stated with a deadpan stare, just before he was knocked in the face by ass.

The ass, Yang, and Blake all knocked Naruto off of the cliff, the three people falling into the darkness below.

"It was so sooooooooft!"

"SHUT UP!"

Crimson sat on the ground, rubbing her butt as she looked around, seeing a group of confused Grimm staring at her. The crack in space/time closing up behind her as she looked towards the deadly creatures. She covered her naked body with her hands the best she could, glancing down the side of the cliff.

Whoever she had hit with her butt were for sure dead right now, she remembered when her father threw her off this very cliff for her "training"... she remembered what was at the bottom of this canyon.

"I'm... going to run away now." Crimson stood up, and started streaking away from the grimm, who began chasing after her through the forest.

She needed to find her cloths.

 **-In the Canyon-**

"... I almost peed." Yang stated as she looked at a spike that was inches away from her eyeball. She literally almost pissed herself from the shock of nearly being impaled in her skull. She literally stared death in the face, and looking at the spike, Yang spat on it, and thusly spat in death's face.

Naruto had grabbed onto the back of her shorts with one hand, and the back of Blake's shorts with the other hand.

Blake agreed with Yang's sentiment.

'... I'm glad I went before the exam.' Blake thought to herself, her forehead nearly touching a spice.

"I'b glab you tfuo abwee." Naruto mumbled out through the rocks in his mouth. Naruto having bitten a large enough rock sticken out of the wall. Naruto blinked when he realized the rock that was being bitten was... more iron tasting than the rocks he was usually used to getting in his mouth.

He had gotten his face knocked into the dirt enough to know what rocks tasted like, and this tasted much closer to the iron of a kunai.

"Nice save Fuzzy-Butt... nice save. I almost had a boob attack." Yang stated with a grin.

Blake got the joke.

"... You would have had a heart attack, but your boobs are bigger... drop her." Blake stated, and Naruto let go of Yang. The girl yelped and grabbed onto the side of the spike that she would have been impaled on earlier. She grabbed her chest in shock with her free hand, looking at Naruto and Blake with betrayal in her eyes. "Oh suck it up, you have aura... at a few inches away, those spikes aren't lethal anymore." Blake stated.

Yang just glared.

Naruto let go of Blake, who yelped and grabbed onto Naruto's tail, getting a yelp from him as the two of them fell into the spikes. Blake landed on top of one of them, unharmed. Naruto landed between two spikes, doing the splits to keep himself balanced.

"... Was it me, or did we get knocked off the side by a butt?" Yang asked as she looked up towards the sun, even as far down as they were, they could still kind of see the sun.

Yang wanted to make sure everyone saw the same thing.

"... Oooow. I think I chipped a tooth." Naruto said as he felt his teeth.

Nope, no chipped teeth, just pain.

"Of course, you bit a door going at high speeds... a door?" Blake stopped and looked towards the door that Naruto had opened with his teeth. A door that was at the bottom of a spike covered canyon, in the middle of ancient stone ruins. A door that had been bent open at the top corner thanks to Naruto biting the edge of it.

"Door? Tentacles!?" Yang shouted when tentacles burst out of the door.

Everyone was on alert as a fast grimm came out of the door, and started to make it's way up the side of the cliff faster than Blake or Yang could track. Naruto just allowed it to leave with a confused look on his face.

"Was that a grimm?" Blake asked as she climbed up onto the platform the door was on.

They needed to get back to the top of the cliff.

"Was that a naked girl?" Yang asked, rubbing her face, seeing as she did get hit in the face with a butt.

"... Today is not my day. It really isn't." Naruto stated to himself with annoyance. He could list off all of the things that had gone wrong within the span of 24 hours (oh his current memories), enough things to write a short book on them if expanded upon greatly.

"I would call it a great day for you, you got to meet me." Yang grabbed with her nose up in the air, confident.

Blake snorted.

"No, I think he got it right the first time." Blake stated right back at Yang, who laughed at the quick witted comeback. Naruto sighed and rubbed the side of his head, before he wrapped his tail around Yang, and pressed her tightly into Blake so he could wrap it around both of them at the same time. Blake and Yang back to back with each other, as Naruto dug his fingers into the rock.

Time to climb back up.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Prison Cat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **I don't own "You're Welcome"**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

*Crack*

A finger broke through a crack in space and time, wiggling hard to try and make the crack as big as possible. The crack fragmented slightly more, spreading wider as more of the hand started to come through. A second hand came through the crack as they wormed their way into expanding on the crack. A glowing yellow eye appeared out of the crack's darkness, a glowing grin appearing as the hands forced the crack open wider and wider.

Then wider still, until finally a woman came out.

Akayuki grinned.

She looked at saw a platform, a familiar platform to her seeing as the platform she was staring at was the ruins that she had originally used to become what she had become. Of course, the ruins were in even worse shape than when she originally used them. They were being used for a different purpose, now they had odd pieces of some kind of game on them. Akayuki liked her lips maliciously when she saw something, some _people_ standing on top of the platform with those odd... chess pieces.

Chess, that was right, Aumiti enjoyed chess, didn't she?

'I haven't eaten a meal in... There clothes and armor are weird... so obviously a few hundred years... maybe a few thousand.' Akayuki thought when she started to debate over which human boy she should eat first. The tallest one of the group looked like the meatiest of them, and she did like her meals extra meaty... but the short one looked like he was going to be more, lean? She wasn't sure, but they all. Looked. Delicious.

So delicious.

"Hey Cardin, looks like we are the first ones here. Oh shit naked woman!"

One of them noticed her, and soon enough now they are all staring in her direction the second the words "naked woman" were spoken. Akayuki looked down at herself, and the scraps of clothing that she wore from her time period. They didn't really cover, well, anything of her body other than the most basics. So for all intents and purposes she might as well have been naked. Not that it mattered to her if they saw her body.

"Go ahead boys, look at my naughty body all you want." Akayuki spoke with her grin widening as she started to take slow steps towards the men.

Cardin looked at her animal traits.

"... She's just a stupid animal... I'm pretty sure faunus only have one animal trait. You guys can look at her all you want, but I'm not into bestiality." Cardin spoke as he turned his back and started to walk away.

Hot woman or not, she was a faunus, and that _killed_ all of his sexual interest in her body. He wouldn't lower himself to having sexual thoughts about lower species, even more so one that was such a slut. She also gave off a very strange feeling with her weird grin, something strange that set him off.

It felt... dangerous.

"Gaaaaaaaaah!"

*Splat*

"What!?" Cardin turned around when he heard his teammate screaming, and saw the woman was on top of his friend _before Beacon_ , Russel. She had her fangs sank into the side of his neck, ripping apart his artery. She chewed through a chunk of flesh, Russel's aura doing nothing to stop her as she pulled his body to pieces. She shoved her fist into his chest and pulled out his still beating heart, before she lifted it above her head and crushed it, all of the blood in it squirting on her face and in her mouth.

Everyone froze when she stood up with a blood stained grin.

"Aaaaaah, you don't want to play with me? I wanted to play with you... lets play my favorite game." Akayuki spoke as she walked towards the shortest of the group, Dove, with her grin morphing into a dark smirk. She stepped on Russel's dead body, while Dove pulled out his weapon with fear in his closed eyes.

He just saw this woman _kill and eat_ somebody like it was nothing, it was needless to say but he was shitting himself with terror.

The human body, when confronted with _fear_ would do one of three things. They would attempt to run away from what caused them fear. They would try and fight back against the fear, the cause of the fear that is... or what Dove was doing. Their minds and bodies would shut down as the fear consumed them completely.

To Dove, he couldn't move his body even if he wanted to.

"Stay... away." Dove squeeked out, and he didn't have to move when Cardin screamed and ran towards Akayuki with his weapon above his head.

Sky wasn't far behind.

Neither of them were able to touch her as she dodged their weapons. She continued to move at Dove, jumping on top of him as she sank her teeth into his aura. With one quick _suck_ , she absorbed all of his aura into her body, and devoured it like it was simple drink. Without aura blocking her teeth, she took a bite out of his lips. She ripped his lips off of his face, and when he screamed, she bit into his skull, ripping out part of his bone and brain. He went limp as she crushed his skull with a push of her hands.

"I'm out of here!" Sky shouted as he turned tail and _ran_.

"Your fear only makes me want you more." Akayuki spoke as she got up and chased after Sky, ignoring Cardin completely as she chased after the more interesting prey.

She would eat Cardin when she saw done.

Sky wasn't fast enough to escape as she grabbed the back of his hair, and bit down on his neck. Like with Dove, she sucked out his miniscule aura first, really compared to Naruto's aura everyone seemed to have so little aura to her. She grabbed the sides of his neck when his aura was gone, and squeezed.

Then she squeezed harder and lifted him into the air.

Then she squeezed _harder_.

Sky's head popped off of his body, and she used his neck to start drinking the blood out of his body.

"Delicious, fear makes the human body taste so much better." Akayuki spoke, and Cardin collapsed to his knees as the fear overcame him.

Sky just tried to run away, and his head was currently falling to the ground. Fighting back would get him killed, and not doing anything would get him destroyed like Russel. There were no options for him, and his voice failed him completely, otherwise he would have called out for help.

Akayuki looked at him.

"... You've given up all hope of surviving... _good_." Akayuki spoke as she grabbed the sides of his head.

His heart stopped the second she touched him, dying without her even having to kill him. His body just shut down from fear, and she frowned to herself. Killing her prey was part of the fun of eating them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"What?" Akayuki asked when she looked up and saw a red runt falling out of the sky. She blinked in confusion when she saw a scrawny blond boy slam into the girl and both of them go into a tree. "Did she just fall from the sky?" Akayuki asked with surprise, and she heard several explosions, looking towards the forest, she saw an Ursa come into the clearing, before dying. She saw an orange haired girl fall off of the Ursa, and Akayuki blinked when she saw a black haired boy following behind as well. "Did she come in here on an Ursa?" Akayuki asked, and then it got even _weirder._

A girl with red hair came into the clearing with a Death Stalker chasing her.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Nora screamed in shock when she saw the four mutilated corpses. Pyrrha stopped, and the Death Stalker stopped as well.

The _second_ the Death Stalker saw Akayuki, she grinned at it.

It _ran away_.

"Oh my god..." Ruby said as she covered her mouth, jumping out of the tree. Pyrrha ran towards the scene with her weapons at the ready. Ren covered Nora's eyes to prevent her from looking at the death scenes in front of her.

Jaune threw up.

'The last group was kind of boring... I'll have fun with _this_ group.' Akayuki thought to herself, and she glared at the sky. The Nevermore that was there threw a white haired girl off of it, and she came falling down to the ground. She used a glyph to keep herself from hitting the ground, and when she landed properly, she saw the scenes of death in front of her.

"... I'm going to be sick." Weiss covered her mouth with one hand.

"Who are you?" Pyrrha asked as she stepped closer towards Akayuki, who crossed her arms and made a thinking position.

How could she have fun.

"How could you do this?" Ren asked as he stepped back with Nora, Nora's body turning grey as he used his Semblence to help her overcome her fear a little. Nora calmed down a little to the point that Ren was able to let her see what was going on again. "... Did you... _eat them_?" Ren asked, and everyone who heard his question froze.

They could see blood on her face, and bite marks on the corpses.

"I see some victims right here~." Akayuki sang as she waved her arms around at the group. They froze when they heard her... surprisingly good singing voice as she skipped towards them. She looked at Ruby, who seemed to be the most conflicted of the group about what she was seeing. She grinned to herself and looked towards Jaune, who was literally throwing up. "You're looking at this horror, and it's strange~. You don't even what to do... how foolish~." Akayuki wrapped an arm around Jaune and tickled his chin.

Pyrrha turned her short into a rifle and took a shot at Akayuki, with the woman dodging out of the way with ease as she landed next to Ruby.

Ruby tried to run away, but Akayuki grabbed her cloak.

"Gack!"

"Well... it's nice to see you mortals never change~! I'll rip out _your_ eyes, aaaand begin~" Akayuki circled her finger around Ruby's eye. She pretended pull it out, before Jaune worked up the courage to try and run at her, taking a swing at her. She let go of Ruby and caught the sword with her teeth, grinning as she spat the sword out, pushing Jaune away from herself. "Oh yeah, you know I'm Yuki, breath it in~!" Akayuki sang out, holding both of her arms out fully to allow them to breath in her greatest.

Nora pulled out her grenade laugher, while Ruby jumped away and took used her weapon in sniper mode to shoot Akayuki from a distance.

"Wait!" Weiss called out to stop Ruby from acting foolishly, and Akayuki appeared behind Ruby with a grin as she prepared to _end her life_.

A glyph appeared around Akayuki's arms and waist, holding her into place.

"Run!" Ren shouted at Ruby, and she ran away from Akayuki as everyone took aim at her with their weapons, other than Jaune who didn't have a long range.

"I know it's a lot..." Akayuki saw dozens of things being shot at her. Her hair acted on it's own and became a shield in front of her, actually blocking the shots, with Nora's shots exploding against her hair. When it was over, her untarnished hair returned to normal, and Akayuki grinned. "...the hair... the _bod.._." Akayuki flexed her body, and broke Weiss' glyph from around her body, not longer being restricted by it.

"What!? That's impossible!" Weiss shouted out, and when Akayuki started to walk towards her, and started to chuckle, before she continued to sing.

"-When you're staring at a _demon god_ ~!" Akayuki saw Pyrrha run towards her, and she blocked the sword with her hand. Pyrrha turned her sword into a spear and spun, using skill and speed to try and use a combo flurry against Akayuki. Akayuki blocked all of the attacks with ease, using only one of her hands. "What will I say, you guess... I'll kill you~!" Akayuki punched Pyrrha's shield out of her hands, and prepared the finishing blow, before Pyrrha called her shield back to herself and was knocked back by Akayuki instead of dying.

Akayuki was impressed by that quick reaction, and powerful ability.

Pyrrha landed on her teeth, and she pointed her spear at Akayuki.

"Everyone, attack in pairs! She only has so many hands!" Jaune shouted out as she joined Pyrrha, and both Ren and Nora started to head towards Akayuki, while Weiss seemed to regret having to team up with Ruby.

Ruby took on a thinking pose as she looked at Weiss.

"I love the plagues, the death, the _cries_ ~." Akayuki felt as she allowed Ren to stab her with his weapons. They got stuck in her ribs though, and she grinned at him. She waved her right hand at him, while her left hand grabbed Nora's face. "Hey! You're fucked-" Akayuki looked at Nora, not stopping her singing or even breaking her beat. "-you're fucked, I'll kill you~!" Akayuki grabbed Ren and slammed him into Nora, sending the both of them flying as she saw Pyrrha and Jaune racing towards her.

"Shields!" Jaune called at Pyrrha, and the two of them placed their shields in front of their bodies, trying to charge against her with brute force, since she couldn't grab their shields as easy as their swords.

Akayuki stopped both of them by placing her hands against them, not even struggling to hold the two of them back.

"Now!" Ruby shouted to Weiss, and she formed a glyph in front of Ruby. Ruby pointed her weapon at it, and switched ammo, before she shot a blast at Akayuki. The shot hit her in the back, and Akayuki's entire body was frozen solid in a spiked block of ice.

Everyone calmed down a little.

The ice shattered.

"I'm not your ordinary enemy~!" Akayuki sang out louder than before as she took a pose and bowed her head at them with a cocky smirk.

She wasn't even taking them slightly seriously.

"... She's too powerful..." Ren whispered in horror when he realized that no matter what they did, they couldn't beat her. Akayuki grabbed her weapons out of her ribs, before she tossed them towards Ren, giving him his weapons back.

"Hey, who has two tails and poisoned the sea? When you weren't even born yet? That's me~! Akayuki started to skip towards the ones that froze her with a grin. The grass dying when it touched her feet, her body absorbing the very life force from it.

Weiss felt a wave of _cold_ overcome her.

"What!?" Weiss shouted when her hand froze solid, the dust inside of her weapon reacting negativelling as Akayuki pointed her hand at it.

"When the nights were cold, who made them colder, just for show~?" Akayuki backflipped over Jaune when it tried to attack her from behind, before she kicked him between the shoulders. He was knocked onto his stomach, and she gave him a look of amused pity. "You're looking at me bro." Akayuki stated as she pointed her thumbs at herself.

Storm clouds started to gather in the sky above as Akayuki used one of her more... special abilities.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha threw her shield AND spear at Akayuki, using her Semblence to control them. They flew at her from two sides, and Akayuki jumped, escaping between the small gap between them. The spear stabbed the ground next to Jaune, while Pyrrha made the shield come back to her.

"Oh! Also, I blocked... out... the sun~!" Akayuki pointed up to the sky and to the fact that the storm clouds had completely blocked out the sun. "To end your days and kill your fun!" Akayuki raised her arms up, and she grabbed Ruby's scythe when the young girl charged recklessly to try and stop Akayuki.

"You dolt, she is too strong!"

"-Also I tainted the breeze... I'll kill you~!" Akayuki kicked Ruby in the gut, the womb, knocked her into the air and into the trees. Akayuki stopped Nora's hammer with the back of her hand, before she bitch slapped the girl across the face, and danced around Ren's strikes at her. She dodged with enough skill that he couldn't even touch her. "To spread the plague and bring disease~!" Akayuki admitted to being the cause for several diseases spreading in the past.

She blew a kiss at Ren, and purple mist escaped her mouth, but before it could touch Ren, Nora tackled Akayuki in the back, the purple mist fading away.

"Not Ren!"

"Oh? Guess what I'll say, to you? I'll kill you~! Like the islands I sun in the sea~!" Nora was sent flying when Akayuki used her tails to throw her away. Akayuki looked towards Jaune, and she could see the look of hopeless despair in his eyes. "You've lost all hope, don't pray, I'll kill you~! You lost the second you looked at me~! I'll kill you~! I'll kill you~!" Akayuki saw the bushes russling, and she glanced towards them with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto came out of the bushes, and her eyes widened with shock, and dread as she took a step back from Naruto. Yang and Blake came in after Naruto, but the second that Akayuki saw Naruto, she stopped singing.

Akayuki gained a small cold sweat.

'Shit... shit... I don't have my Beast Form back yet...' Akayuki thought to herself as she took a step back. She knew from her experiences with Aumiti, Bara, and Loki in the void that fighting a Naruto, even in their beast forms was not easy task. She also knew that since she had fought a Naruto before as well, and it got her defeated and sealed away.

She had JUST broken the seal on her after so many years, until she got her full powers back, she wouldn't even dare try to fight Naruto again.

"Hey, what is... lots of dead bodies." Naruto commented with some surprise, but then again he had seen plenty of death bodies in his life, this was nothing. Not like the time he had seen Zabuza slaughter men using a kunai and his mouth. Of course, Zabuza didn't eat them... but he had seen some pretty messed up stuff in his life.

Akayuki grit her teeth and backed away.

Her body flickered, and she looked down at herself.

"... The seal hasn't been completely broken..." Akayuki spoke under her breath as the seal started to act up, and her body started to vanish, being sent back into nothingness. She glanced towards Naruto with a small unsure look on her face. "I'll be back Naruto... _bet on it_." Akayuki stated, and just like she never existed, her body was gone.

Back into nothingness.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **I'm getting used to a knew work schedule, so it will awhile before I can be on a consistent update schedule again.**


	22. Chapter 22 Curiousity and the Cat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'This is inconvenient, but at least it gives me some time to do a little asking.' Blake thought to herself as she sat down on the ground, hiding herself in an unused classroom on Beacon grounds. All of the teachers, other than Glynda who was with Ozpin, were searching the forest for whoever had killed those 4 boys... as well as collecting the remains of the boys themselves.

They needed something to send home to those people's families, even if they weren't going to be having open coffin funerals.

Blake pitied them, nobody deserved that fate.

Ozpin was questioning everyone who had seen the woman, Akayuki, and Blake had lied to the man when she said that she didn't know who that was. Blake _wished_ that she didn't know who Akayuki was, because she could remember that demonic ritual that had appeared in her dream. She could remember the mutilated cat faunus corpses in her dream, and the woman that had committed the worst kinds of crimes against her own people. She had originally thought the dream to just be that, a dream... or a nightmare.

She needed answers now that she knew Akayuki _existed_.

"... You can do this..." Blake said as she took out her scroll, and looked around. She knew the number that she could call for answers, but it was a number that she hadn't called in years. She was just a pre-teen the last time she called this number, and she hadn't talked to the people she would be calling since then. "... Come on... Don't chicken out... Don't be a scaredy cat." Blake spoke silently to herself as she started to dial the number on her scroll.

Her knows, they were busy people, maybe they just wouldn't answer the scroll call? As much as Blake wanted to get answers, she was afraid of the call itself.

"Hello?"

"... Hey Mom, it's me." Blake stated awkwardly as she looked down at her scroll. She got a notification that her mother, Kali Belladonna, was trying to start a Face-Scroll with her. She accepted it, and her mother's face, a near carbon copy of her own face, but with shorter hair and more experienced eyes... and larger cat ears on her head. "... It's been awhile." Blake raised up her hand and waved to the image on the scroll.

Kali didn't seem so amused, but she smiled and waved anyway.

"Hey oh wayward daughter of mine. You seem thin, are you eating well? Do you have a boyfriend... or a girlfriend? I can't keep track of your sexuality... are you still in your lesbian phase?" Kali asked question after question, Blake blushing crimson when she heard all of the questions, even more so the ones about her sexuality, and if she liked men or women.

Blake looked down at herself.

She didn't look thin, did she?

"... I'm eating fine, and I'm single... also, it wasn't a _phase_ Mom. I'm bisexual, and I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I actually called to ask you some questions... Can I speak to Dad?" Blake asked, since no doubt her father would no more about Ancient Faunus rituals than her mother would. Her father was the leader of the Faunus race by all rates... though it was a title that he had gotten from marrying her mother, he had always strived to do Kali's family proud.

Kali pouted.

"... Ghira, Blake is calling us." Kali simply stated.

Her father's face came into view moments later, surprised to see Blake on the other end.

"Well... You seem... underdressed, is it warm in Vale? You aren't still with that Adam boy, right? You are out of your _straight_ phase right?" Ghira asked her, and Blake palmed her face when her father asked those questions.

Her cheeks were red.

"God Dad... my clothes are _fine_ , I like revealing clothes. Also, that wasn't a _phase_... I'm _bisexual_... Can I ask what I wanted to ask you?" Blake asked with a sigh, and there were nods from her parents. Finally, she would be able to get the answers that she was curious about. Blake showed her parents her right palm, which wasn't glowing at the moment, and Ghira frowned when he saw that. "... Has any Faunus ever had a glowing _sun_ on their palm before?" Blake asked Ghira when she saw that flinch.

Oh yeah, her father knew something.

"... Why?" Ghira asked with his tone suggesting displeasure, something that confused Kali.

"... I mean, it isn't common... Whenever a Faunus is born with a glowing sun on their right palm, it is said that they inherit the name of the Ancestor of Faunus." Kali mentioned the little bit that she knew. She knew that several faunus through out history have gotten Sun-Palms, and were giving the same name. They all had some basic features in common as well, blond hair, whisker marks, and _outstandingly powerful aura_.

Ghira looked at Blake, and Blake frowned as she looked at her hand.

Was that it, was she seeing a vision of her past life?

"... Dad, Mom... what happens if a... Cat Faunus were to... kill other Cat Faunus and eat their hearts... like a ritual-type setting?" Blake just asked it, hoping that he parents wouldn't ask her too many questions.

Her mother was _alarmed._

"Nothing! Nothing happens, it's just cannibalism and it's wrong! I don't know where you heard that, but you-" Kali started to quickly deny all such claims of her proud people ever using that ritual.

Ghira stopped her with a large hand on her shoulder.

"... Yes, something happens. They gain explosive powers, their faunus traits are... boosted to the extreme. Not to mention they gain many other abilities... The ritual was banned, and all information about it was burned when somebody-" Ghira was stopped when Blake decided to speak further.

"Akayuki used it to become an immortal creature of death?" Blake questioned knowingly, strictly, as if she were accusing her parents.

They were now surprised.

"... You shouldn't know that Blake... _how_ do you know that? Also, you are wrong... Akayuki wasn't the last person to use this ritual... but she is the most dangerous." Ghira's words caused Blake to freeze for a moment, and she gripped her fist. She saw the look of quick anger in his eyes the second that he spoke about how Akayuki wasn't the last person to use the ritual. Even Kali looked down in shame, obvious shame, when those words were mentioned. "Wherever you found that information... destroy it. We are in a time of relative peace... that ritual being used again will only cause trouble." Ghira stated coldly.

That information could not be allowed to exist.

Blake would have nodded, but she didn't.

"... I saw her... Akayuki... she was here at _Beacon_... she broke out of the seal that Naruto... that _I_ put on her many years ago." Blake spoke of her own theory of what happened, and why she was seeing that dream.

Ghira and Kali were stunned, and _horrorified._

Akayuki... was alive, and back?

"Blake, we're coming to Beacon, and you are... you are... _you_ put the seal on her?" Kali was going to say they were taking her back to Menagerie by force to prepare for war. If Akayuki was back, then they needed to prepare for a war against her. Akayuki didn't just kill humans, she killed everyone and everything that she felt like killing. "What do you mean _you_?" Kali asked.

"... You weren't alive back then Blake." Ghira reminded her.

"... but I was. My dream... it was a vision of my past life... I had a broken sun mark on my hand... am I Naruto Uzumaki's reincarnation... is a part of his soul in me?" Blake couldn't help but try and put two and two together.

She was a Faunus with a Sun Mark, and she was getting a visions of the past where Naruto Uzumaki sealed away an evil faunus who committed great terrors. Seeing Akayuki in person only confirmed what she already saw, and made her that much more sure of her theory.

"... Don't ask anymore questions Blake, for your own good, don't dig too much deeper into this. Killing Akayuki is the most important thing right now." Ghira lectured Blake, and she scowled at him.

That wasn't good enough.

"The seal holding her was repaired... She is gone." Blake spoke, but she didn't know that for sure either. Heck, she didn't even know if it was really Naruto who sealed Akayuki, she never saw that part of the dream. She was just guessing that Naruto, the one from the dream... _her past life_ , had been the one to seal Akayuki.

He had to have been the one to do it.

"... That's a relief... but seriously Blake, never speak a word of what you know to anyone, even more so other Faunus. This world doesn't need more people like her running around... and I know you are a curious kitten, but if you continue down this path..." Kali stopped as she looked down in shame once more. She knew that she should tell Blake everything, but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried to let the words come from her mouth, they would not, could not, come out.

"... Fine, but _am I Naruto_... I met a boy named Naruto... but he doesn't have my Sun Mark... I mean... I don't have it right now either... but it was there, I know it... am I Naruto, and if I am... what happened to my soul?" Blake was almost begging for this answer. She was trying to make sense of _why_ she was seeing things like her dream she had, and how her dream seemed so connected with what she had seen in the Emerald Forest.

Kali looked at Ghira, and then at Blake.

"... You'll learn the truth... eventually, but right now you aren't ready to know the truth... for now-"

"I deserve to know why I got that vision! This concerns me, _wait until you're older Blake_ and _it's for your own good Blake_ won't satisfy me. I need my answers, and I want them now." Blake interupted her father and mother when they tried to stop her. She had called them for answers to her questions, and to see if her theory was correct. Her father was smart, wise, and he knew a lot about the history of Faunus. She had only called them because if anyone she knew would know the answer.

She didn't want to be told the very things they had been telling her, her entire life.

"Blake! We are only doing what is best for you-" Kali stopped when Ghira put a hand on her shoulder, and looked through the scroll, into Blake's eyes.

"I understand... When I was a child, I had a master who taught me everything I knew. My Master hid things from me, just like I am hiding them from you right now. You aren't mature enough to handle the knowledge I could give to you. I tried to steal the knowledge that my Master hid from me... and I nearly got myself killed because of it... I don't want you making my mistakes Blake. You aren't ready, aren't mature enough, to handle the truth... let it drop for now." Ghira gently lectured his daughter. He shifted his coat slightly to the side, moving the scroll so that it could show a large scar on his shoulder. A wound that had nearly killed him when he made a bad mistake.

Blake didn't look convinced.

"... I'm not you. I'm more mature than you think I am... anyway... You clearly know the answer to this... am I Blake Belladonna, or am I Naruto Uzumaki... and if I'm Naruto... who is the Naruto I met in person?" Blake asked with her hand above her heart, wanting to know the answer to the question that was now weighing heavy on her mind.

There was a pause.

"... All I can say, is that you are half-right in your assumption... I won't lie to you Blake, but I will not give you the answers you want over Scroll right now. Since you won't take no for an answer... bring the Naruto you met to Menagerie... and I'll tell you everything I know." Ghira relented to her. He could see the fire in her eyes, and he knew that his daughter was not going to back down from this.

Blake frowned, but nodded.

Beacon would have a month long break between semesters in which students had the option to leave Beacon and go visit their homes. She could convince Naruto to go with her to Menagerie, convincing another Faunus to go to the Faunus "Kingdom" didn't seem like it would be a challenge to her.

"Hey Blake."

"Ah!?" Blake let out a small shout, turning off her scroll instantly and turning around to see Naruto standing there waving his hand.

How did he get there without her literal cat ears not hearing him?!

Blake gave Naruto a serious look.

She was going to find out just who he was.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **I'm going to be spending the next 2 weeks or so preparing for a very Big Project that I'm working on.**  
 **Also, I have a Side-Project going, and I need some Authors to Volunteer to be apart of this project. If you want to become apart of the Side-Project, PM me and let me know if you would like to become apart of it. There is no limit to how many people can join the Side-Project.**

 **Here are some hints.**

 **Big Project: Code Name "Ultimate Harem"**  
 **Side Project: Code Name "Space/Time Breaker"**


	23. Chapter 23 You Had a Heart Tin Man

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Okay, as the official leader of Team RUWBY... I call this bed!"

Ruby more than happily shouted out as she jumped across the room and landed on top of her own bed. When Ozpin had been giving them teams, he had actually not only given her the only team with 5 members, but had made her the leader of said history-making team. She bounced up and down on the bed, using it to distract herself from the things that she had seen in the forest.

Things she hoped she could forget.

Things everyone hoped they could forget, other than Naruto who had honestly seen worse than a few dead mutilated bodies. Though, he hadn't expected to be offered a place at the school, but it wasn't like he could do anything until he found a way back home. Might as well make himself a base of operations, and secure himself a temporary home until he could find his way back to his real home.

Why not Beacon?

"So we aren't going to talk about the insane, man-eating faunus in the Emerald Forest?" Weiss asked as she sat down on a bed herself. She wanted to make sure that everyone was on the same page as her about that creature, and why some weird, mutated Faunus was eating people and disappearing. "How about why that monster was afraid of you?" Weiss asked as she pointed at Naruto, who pointed at himself.

He didn't really get it either.

"How should I know? I guess my reputation as a badass is well known among the evil-doer community." Naruto grinned to himself as he got ready to go towards a bed.

Yang jumped on the bed he was about to take.

"I vote for not talking about this. The woman is gone now, no need to worry about something who is gone." Yang pointed out, unwilling to talk about the events either. She missed most of what happened, unlike the others, but even she could see the carnage that had happened after the fact. The dead bodies, the half-eaten human beings that had been laid out across the ground.

It was horrifying, a remainder of what they _truly_ signed up for by chosing their paths in life, and what becoming hunters meant.

It wasn't fun to talk about.

'She'll be back... Of course, I'll be ready.' Blake thought to herself as she took the last of the beds, before she realized something. "Naruto... I'm sorry, I forgot you were here. If you want, I can-" Blake was stopped when Naruto grabbed the blanket from one of the beds, and he walked over to the wall. Naruto grabbed he shards of some kind of metal that had been in his pocket, and he stabbed them into the wall and nailed the blanket up. He worked as the girls watched, and when he was done, a nice hammock was in the corner of the room for him. "-nevermind." Blake stopped when she saw he now had a place to sleep.

Ruby pouted.

"I want a hammock now too."

"So... Who wants to get to know each other. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight-" Yang started, shivering at the memory of the dead bodies. "-so why not use this chance to get to know everyone? I mean, I know Ruby... but I don't really know the rest of you that well." Yang looked between her teammates for the next 4 years, curious about each of them.

Weiss laid down on her side and ignored everyone.

"Do what you want." Weiss stated, unwilling to spend her time doing something that would be no doubt stupid.

"I'm all for it! So how are we doing this, Truth-or-Dare, 20 Questions, playing a board game?" Ruby got pumped up, seeing as this would help her forget about what she had seen during the day.

She really did not want to go to sleep and dream about... her.

"I don't think..." Blake paused and looked at Naruto. Originally, she was actually going to agree with Weiss and go to sleep, but she could use this chance to get to know Naruto without looking weird. Her parents weren't going to be any help to her, so why not sate her curiousity with the subject of her confusion himself? "... I would be able to sleep without getting to know my teammates." Blake finished off after a short pause.

"You paused."

"I was thinking of how to word it." Blake stated to Yang, who had commented on her pause. Yang raised her hands up in surrender, but didn't make a comment on it.

Ruby nudged Naruto.

"You in?" Ruby asked with a grin, and Naruto shrugged.

Why not?

 **-With Ozpin-**

"... Akayuki, the White Tiger... She appeared... _and_ a Naruto appeared." Ozpin whispered to himself with narrowed eyes, staring at his own cane with a hard look in his eyes. He looked at the white sphere at the top, before he opened it up and revealed a small golden sphere with golden energy inside of it, a small crack on said sphere.

One of the last four remaining reminders of the Gods of Light and Darkness.

"So... What you are saying is we are screwed sideways."

"Qrow, I'm surprised to see you here... I just contacted you a little while ago." Ozpin stated, and Qrow scowled at him as he sat on top of the desk.

"... I've never been one for superstition... but when you sent me that video of that woman coming out of a crack in... nothing and killing those boys... but what is the great destroyer doing _stopping_ a demon?" Qrow asked with a furrowed brow. Ozpin sighed softly, knowing that he would have to explain himself a little for Qrow to understand the situation more.

To Qrow, Naruto was just the great destroyer from legend.

"Naruto the demon who slays gods... at first I thought it was a legend when I was a boy, well, I heard those stories from... a voice in my head. Nobody knows why the Naruto with the Semblence of "Cataclysm" killed the gods, but I assure you he was no great destroyer... Young miss Rose wouldn't exist today if it weren't for him after all." Ozpin assured Qrow that it wasn't Naruto that was the problem, and Qrow scoffed, but he did nod his head, willing to listen.

"So this Naruto is weaker?... That doesn't bode well, since if history from _you_ means anything, only a Naruto has ever killed a Sacred Beast." Qrow stated the cold facts.

Ozpin agreed and disagreed.

"Each Naruto was born with the ability to defeat the evil of their time. The Naruto that fought Akayuki could destroy anything, though he couldn't bring himself to use it against her. The Naruto that defeated Bara was born with the power of disaster itself, and with it he broke apart the continents so that Salem wouldn't be able to use the grimm as well. The Naruto that defeated Loki has the power similar over _memory_... he could recreate anything he could remember and control it... then there was the Naruto who had the opposite ability of any opponent he faced, to defeat an opponent who had many abilities... This new Naruto's ability is the _key_ to learning how to defeat what is coming." Ozpin lectured Qrow as he looked at all of the footage he was able to get from the cameras in the Emerald Forest. Nothing he saw was any indication that Naruto knew what his ability was, or that he had been forced to use it. Then again, it wasn't like Naruto's abilities were always obvious to the naked eye.

Danger was coming.

Qrow sighed.

"Danger huh? As if we didn't already have enough on our hands... Salem and her pawns, the White Fang, _the Bloody Sog_ and his Black Fang. Now we have the Sacred Beasts and Ironwood was..." Qrow paused and looked at Ozpin, who looked down with some sadness.

He had heard the news as well.

James Ironwood had been found dead, he had been stabbed through the heart, but there was no security footage of what happened. Nobody knew who the cuplrit was, but there didn't seem to be any signs of a struggle. It was as if the man had allowed himself to be killed, something that Ozpin and everyone who knew the man found strange.

He didn't even leave clues to the identity of his killer.

Who could have done it?

 **-With Pira-**

"... I want to burn this country to the ground... and all of the people in it."

Pira looked down at Atlas from the very top of the highest tower. She looked at the bustling city, the many people who were enjoying their lives. Lives that she could end without any real effort. She could do it to, destroy them all, it would take the combined efforts of all of the kingdoms to stop her, just like they stopped her in the future. Only now, she was stronger than when they originally stopped her. She had the powers of a Maiden, and she had her father's Adaption Semblence.

Her golden eyes looked down at the world, before she closed them.

No, she did make a promise.

She had killed Ironwood, that had been enough for her. She had made a deal with the man, if she got to kill him, then she would insure that the world became a better place in the future.

She didn't care about any of that.

"Daddy, as long as I have you in my life... _this world can burn_. I should save Mother too I guess... I wonder what she is like?" Pira wondered as she leaned back against the tower. She smiled and looked up into the sky. Pira reached into her cleavage, of which she had very little, and she took out the only picture that she had of her parents together.

A gift from Ozpin.

It was a picture of her mother in the hospital, holding a tiny her in her arms. The woman was extremely tired looking, her hair down wearing little more than a hospital gown. She looked to be about 19 years old in the picture, and there were a few people around. Her mother's teammates, and her father were all in the picture. All of them seemed happy that Pyrrha had given birth to her.

Pira smiled.

"... You seem happy, even though I killed you three only a few years later... If I looked at you again, would I feel that same urge?" Pira asked as she glanced at the hand that did it. She had killed all of those who could have saved her parents from their untimely demises. She had killed Jaune Arc, Lie Nora, and Lie Ren with her own hand.

No, she wasn't allowed to kill them, that would make her parents sad, which would make for a very unhappy future for her family.

Pira smiled with her father's grin as she imagined the future that she could have.

Her father cooking that delicious ramen that she loved for breakfast, while her mother was helping prepare the meal with him. She was sitting at the table, waiting as she watched her parents lovingly prepare the family meal. She could see her parents talking about nothing important, but at the same time, as long as she could hear their voices it didn't matter what they were saying.

She would have to kill Cinder Fall... and maybe kill Salem just to make sure that nobody targetted her mother when she became the Fall Maiden. She already delivered the cure to the disease that her father gave his life to save her from. Then she could go and see her parents again, and make sure that they fell in love.

"I guess it's time to get back to work."

A better future for her family didn't make itself.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	24. Chapter 24 Bad Night Weiss

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Aaaaaaaaaah!?"

Weiss wanted to be sick, two nights in a row that she had a strangely realistic dream, and looking down at the palm of her hand she saw the sun fragment glowing once more. The sounds of screams of horror sounded around her, the smell of burning bodies and iron were _heavy_ enough that even she could practically taste it. Yet, people were phasing through her body as if she weren't there, meaning that she didn't really exist in this place.

This wasn't a dream.

It was a nightmare, and she knew this just by turning around and hearing the singing voice that she had learned to fear after only meeting the woman once. The cat faunus with multiple faunus traits, who slaughtered her fellow students during the test.

Akayuki.

Her face was cover with blood, and she was holding a severed head while skipping across corpses. Skeletal warriors following behind her as they slaughtered men, women, and children that they came across. Weiss stayed frozen in fear with widended eyes, laying eyes on the woman being enough for her to know that she didn't want to see any of this.

"Missus Moon came up and smiled at me~!" Akayuki gestured up to the moon, throwing the severed head towards the moon. Akayuki blew a kiss to the moon, and winked, before she ran into a flaming building. Weiss watched as a elderly man and woman were kicked through the front door. "Said I'm gonna cause some mayhem, so wait and see~." Akayuki jumped into the air, flipped, and beheaded both of them.

She landed on top of a building, laying on her side, as she watched people trying to escape.

"... I can't... even if I close my eyes... I can still _see_ her." Weiss tried to cover her eyes, but the mental image of what Akayuki was doing showed her _everything_.

She couldn't, physically couldn't, stop watching.

Akayuki rolled off of the house, before she slammed into the ground, and hopped back up with a clearly broken neck. With a snap, she fixed her neck, a smile on her face.

"I rolled out of bed, and I skipped outside, feeling extra murderous all inside~!" Akayuki, Weiss noticed, seemed to enjoy singing as she committed horrible acts. Akayuki skipped towards the family trying to escape from her, and she chased them right into a group of her skeletons... skeletons who ripped the entire family to pieces with their bare bones. "It's your worst day ever~! _Sing with me minions_." Akayuki sang to her magical skeletons.

" _Worst Day Ever~!_ " - Hundreds of skeletons sang in bone chilling, cold, voices that sounded like death itself.

Akayuki extended her hand out, and caught the severed head she threw upwards earlier. She grinned and took a bite out of the cheek.

"I wasn't that busy, with nothing to do~. Spent the last two hours just eating this dude~." Akayuki snapped her fingers and her minions started to chase down even more people running away. Weiss looked all around, and saw the flames spreading further. Akayuki had the flames creating a glowing reflection in her eyes. "Every flower, every blade of grass, is trying to escape my hand~." Akayuki waved her hand, and the grass and plant life that wasn't on fire, started to _die_ on it's own as it's life force was sucked into Akayuki.

Akayuki glanced at Weiss.

Weiss screamed when Akayuki ran at her, only for Akayuki to pass right through her, for a moment Weiss forgetting that nothing could touch her. Instead, Akayuki tackled a warrior to the ground and raised the severed head up high up.

"It's your worst day ever~! Akayuki started to _beat_ the man to death with his comrade's severed, half eaten, head. He struggled, and as the skeletons sang the chorus, Akayuki hummed out as the man's struggles slowed to a halt. Akayuki had a sword go through her own chest moments later, and she looked down at it.

Weiss paled.

"That won't kill her... she... she's a monster." Weiss knew that wouldn't do it, she could tell, as she watched the wife of the man take up a sword and stab her husband's killer.

Why was she being forced to watch this!?

She hated this.

"Sometimes the smaller things, keep calling out to me~." Akayuki stood up and pulled the sword out of her chest. Her body went limp, before her corpse vanished and she respawned behind the woman who stabbed her. She didn't frown at being killed through, instead she placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. "I never feel so down, or even wear a frown~." Ayayuki went with it.

"You're evil!" The woman screamed.

Akayuki smiled wider.

"I shove my fist-" Akayuki flipped the woman around, and shoved her open hand into the woman's chest. "-in a torso, and a _I feel around~!_ " Akayuki grabbed the woman's heart, ignored the screaming, and ripped it out. She tossed it up into the air, and caught it with her mouth. The woman she killed tossed into the burning flames nearby, with one swallow, she consumed the heart.

Weiss watched as the woman from earlier... her _skeleton_ came out of the flames, and picked up the sword from earlier. Then, like all of the other skeletons, started to join the fight and killed anything that was alive.

It started to rain, and Akayuki seemed to wear an annoyed smile.

"This rain can't cover, and won't disguise... This murder I'm committing in front of your eyes~!" Akayuki sang loudly as she danced in the rain, laughing insanely, before a black moon appeared on her hand, and she looked at it. The moon changed shape into a tiger, while Akayuki smiled darkly. "... Hahahaha, and this night just gets better... Hehehehe... I sure hope I remembered to leave survivors this time, to tell the story." Akayuki snapped her fingers, and the skeleton warriors started to fade away as they were stored for later use.

Weiss wished she could throw up as Akayuki licked the blood off of her hands.

"... This... this is just a dream... because I met that monster..." Weiss put her hands up to the side of her head.

She wanted to wake up.

"Hahahaha, you think this is just a dream! Let me tell you girly, this isn't just a dream... and when I break out of my seal... I'm coming for your pretty... little..."

"Wha!?" Weiss turned around and saw a crack in the air. Akayuki, the _real one_ 's arm reaching out of the crack, as if struggling to break free. Weiss could see those eyes from the blackness of the crack, staring at her witrh bloodlust, and hunger. The nothingness beyond the crack struggled to pull Akayuki back behind it, but those fanged teeth were easy to see, and her words easy to hear.

"-HEART!"

 **-Team RUWBY's Room-**

"Wah!" Weiss screamed as she woke up in a cold sweat.

"Whoa, you okay?" Ruby asked as she got up and went over to Weiss. Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Naruto were all sitting on the floor playing a board game when Weiss woke back up. Since nobody else other than Weiss wanted to sleep, some of them freaked out by what they saw during the test, they had decided to stay up all night. "That was a really loud scr... gross you peed the bed!" Ruby shouted as she looked at Weiss.

Weiss glared at her, and she flinched.

"Shut up."

'... Honestly, can't say I blame her... I'm pretty sure I would have had some horrible nightmares if I went to bed tonight... today was horrible.' Blake shivered, not going to make fun of Weiss for her accident. It was only natural for her to have some trouble after the events of the day.

Her nightmare must have been horrible.

"Never letting her forget this... are you?" Naruto whispered to Yang.

"How did you know?"

"... You seem a lot like me, and I don't plan on _ever_ forgetting Princess Prude pissing herself." Naruto whispered back to her when she responded. The two of them snickered, because they had material for the future on the girl.

Weiss looked at her sheets, and she turned red in humiliation.

"I... I... one of you must... my dream..." Weiss remembered her dream in vivid detail. Her hands went to her mouth, and she jumped out of bed and rushed over to the bathroom. Everyone watched her as the sounds of her _trying_ to throw up were heard.

Her nightmare must have been _really bad_.

"I won't make fun of you Weiss, promise! My Mom complained about it being hard not to pee when she sneezed after having me!" Ruby tried her best to make Weiss feel better about her accident.

Naruto looked at Yang.

"... I mean, duh... but she fixed it when she started taking missions and got back into shape. Don't worry Weiss, we'll-" Yang was stopped when Blake threw a pillow against her face.

"After the day we had, don't make fun of her. I'm pretty sure you would be in _no better state_ than her... if you want to make fun of her, do it over something else." Blake lectured Yang, and she turned to look at Naruto sharply, telling him with her eyes that she expected the same from him.

Yang looked away with slight understanding.

Point taken.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
